Flesh and Blood
by DarkRaven18
Summary: Don feels guilty for being the cause of his siblings drastic injuries. Dealing with his siblings recovery and his need for revenge against the Foot, Don's spiraling down a dark path only his siblings can save him from. Full summary in profile.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I still don't own TMNT :(

Author's Note: My first non-Turtlecest fic!! Prologue is meant to be a bit unclear. Don's trying to be like he was but can't, so its supposed to seem kind of choppy and shocking. It might sound like a ridiculous concept, but I have an idea of where it's going, promise :)  
The prologue is just the basic background you need to know going in. All shall be revealed eventually!!

* * *

**Prologue- Don's Journal**

_I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for the combined will power of my father and friends, my brothers and I would be dead right now. It's been over a month and even though I was the least injured of my brothers, I still feel like I'm recovering. I suppose the guilt has something to do with it. The fact that my brother's are in their current state is partly-if not solely- my fault. I was too slow, too passive, too curious…the down falls of being more scientist than ninja I suppose. Never again. _

_I blame myself and the Foot. The Foot for all their crazy experiments and for sending whatever the hell it was after us. Whether it was plant, animal, or alien I'll never know, and I don't really care. What I do know is that Karai sent it to kill us and she almost succeeded. Master Splinter tells me there isn't time to think of revenge; that my brother's recuperation comes first. But I know he sneaks out of the lair some nights, and I wonder if he has not already begun some plan for vengeance. After what was done to my brother's I know I've already begun planning too…_

_It's probably best to record what happened, but I can't bring myself to see it in words. It's bad enough I see the images replay before my eyes a million times a day. The thing attacked as we raced through the sewers, being pursued by some Foot ninjas that had tracked us from the surface. The thing attacked with tentacles or vines or god knows what kind of appendages that were sharper than the steel of Leo's katanas. Though we managed to injure it, it was too tough, its tentacles too many. I was too slow in moving away after attacking the creature's body or core or whatever it was. That had been our plan, in and out, and stay away from the tentacles. But of course, I was too slow. Up close the creature was so unique, maybe I paused to commit what it looked like to memory. I was sliced in so many places, it threw me against a wall and I couldn't move because of the pain. I must have distracted the others, because next thing I knew they were all hurt. Hell, Raph's bellow was so loud I knew something else was wrong but my mind couldn't register it, I was so blinded by the pain…_

_I can't record the rest. Not yet. It's too soon. There was rage and more pain and then Splinter, Casey and April arrived and we managed to escape. We didn't kill the thing. It's on my to-do list for revenge. _

_The next few weeks were hell. The tentacles had projections on them; I guess the best description would be like thorns on a rose. The thorns had apparently contained some sort of toxin. Though the toxin weakened me, April and Leatherhead discovered the more blood that was lost the worse the effects. When the cure was discovered I healed almost completely. I still limp slightly, but besides that all my scars will heal. _

_Mike faired the best of my three brother's, if losing an arm clear from the shoulder could be considered lucky. Maybe Raph and Leo managed to help him and that's why they're in worse shape. Raph had already lost part of his left arm at that point, but it doesn't surprise me that he'd still be fighting. Good ol' Raph… he also lost everything below his right knee. Raph lost more blood than Mikey so the toxin affected him more. But Leonardo…I almost thought we'd lost him. I'll admit I wasn't much help at this point. I tried when I could but my grief and wounds kept me in bed mostly. Leatherhead and April worked night and day on the others. Casey helped where he could and Splinter didn't show an ounce of sorrow, though I know it was there. I am glad he was so strong, it helped me greatly. _

_Leo lost both legs as well as both arms. What's left are mere stubs. Gashes are visible all over his body. He won't be horribly disfigured or anything, but they will surely leave scars. God, he lost so much blood, when he was finally stabilized we had the toxin to contend with. Slowing their recovery, we have also discovered it affects their minds. My brother's remember little of what came before the incident and appear to have returned to a child like state. But that's skipping ahead. _

_By the time my brother's were safely away from death's door, I was up and moving, limping about with the help of my bo. I knew I couldn't leave my brother's as they were and with April and Leatherhead's help, by sifting through endless junkyards and everything in my workshop, through every piece of Utrom and Triceraton technology we had, we managed to create mechanical limbs for my brother's. The limbs are excellent. If it was for anyone besides my brother's I would state proudly how they move as well as real flesh and blood. But do they really? I have become more than the cause for my brother's state now, I have become in a way their second creator. The mutagen made us into mutant turtles. I have made my brother's into part turtles, part machines. Are they any less because of it? I tell myself they aren't but the guilt crushes on me everyday. I doubt they will ever be the ninjas they once were. In their current state I have started to doubt they will ever remember who they once were. I will never have my true brothers back._

_My love for them is as strong as ever, don't doubt that. And yet I can't help but wonder…if they remember, will they be able to forgive me for making them what they are today?_


	2. Bitter Reality

Disclaimer: TMNT not mine. too bad...

_

* * *

_

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick _"AHHHHHH!"

Donatello's eyes snapped open. He glanced around the empty dojo, eyeing the ticking clock on the wall. Stiff from hours of meditation Don stood, grabbing his bo from where it leaned against the wall, and limped towards the door. He opened it and was greeted by a common sight in the living room. His three brothers sat on the floor with toys spread out before them, mostly old toy trucks and faded building blocks in various colors. The toys of their childhood that had been stored away in boxes, meant only to be looked at for memories, once again found a use by the turtles who had loved them in their youth.

On the floor Mikey and Raph sat close together. Mike was wailing, reaching out towards Raph who held a red block above his head. A messy pile of blocks covered the floor in front of Mikey.

Don limped forward with narrowed eyes, the only sign of frustration and anger he dared show before his child-like brothers. He was walking better and soon he had no doubt he wouldn't need the bo anymore. If he was honest with himself he probably didn't need it now, but part of him refused to give up the one sign that he too had been injured along with his brothers. Why should they bare the only visible signs of attack when he was the reason they were what they were…

Seeing his brother approach, Mike sobbed and reached towards Don. Don gently squeezed Mikey's hand, schooling a flinch as Mike's metallic one joined the one of flesh to grasp his brother's. There was no rev of motors or buzz of servos turning as the limb moved. _They truly are excellent machines,_ Don thought bitterly.

"What's the matter Mikey?" Don asked, his gaze moving to look at Raphael's face which was stubbornly gazing up at him.

"Raphie knocked down my castle," Mike sniffed, "He pulled the red block right from the bottom. He did it on purpose!"

Raph shook his head silently, clutching the red block to his chest. His brother's faces had healed of their scars, and without their masks they held the innocent looks of children. Mike, least effected by the toxin, seemed the most aware of the three. He spoke more, moved more and Don hoped would be the first to regain his memory. Raph could speak when he wanted to, but apparently his childish stubbornness was even worse than his teenage stubbornness.

"Raphael, give Mikey his block," Don demanded tiredly. Letting go of Don's hand, Mike held his hands out eagerly to his obstinate brother. Raph shook his head again and held the block over his head.

"Mine," he stated.

Don sighed and was about to try to reason with him when a mechanical hand shot out from behind Raph. Raph cried out in surprise as the block was pulled from his grasp and tossed lightly into Mike's hands. Mike squealed happily, sticking his tongue out at Raph and turning his back to his brother, gathering his blocks and starting to build again. Don glanced behind Raph. Leo sat a bit away from his brothers with toys scattered around him, though he didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. Leo watched Mikey a moment, ignoring Raph as he began to cry, and then looked up at Don. Don smiled weakly. The corner of Leo's mouth twitched but that was all the emotion he showed before returning to stare aimlessly around the lair.

Leo, affected most by the toxin, had said very little since recovering. He had become rather attached to Donatello and would sometimes say a word or two if prompted, but only to Don. In a way, Don found it disconcerting. Out of all his brothers, Leo was the most injured, more machine now than turtle. His mechanical limbs crossed Indian style beneath him, his metal hands folded in his lap; he almost looked like the old Leo keeping watch over his younger siblings. Don constantly had to remind himself that even though Leo still retained some of his protective older brother tendencies, in Leo's mind he was now just a child.

"Hello my sons."

Don turned to see Splinter exiting the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hi Dad!" Mikey shouted, pointing eagerly at his growing castle, "look what I built!"

"Well done, Michelangelo," Splinter smiled, moving to sit on the couch, "you are quite the architect."

Beaming, Mike returned to his work. Raph stopped crying and sniffled. Refusing to stand, he crawled over to Splinter and placed his head in his father's lap. Don was still working on getting his brother's to walk instead of crawl. So far he had only succeeded in convincing Mikey that walking was a much better way to get from one place to another.

Stroking Raph's forehead, Splinter's gaze turned to Don.

"What has transpired here Donatello?"

Donatello swiftly moved and sat in a meditation position a couple of feet away from Leo.

"Raph was just teasing Mikey again, Sensei. Leo handled it."

"And as a result made Raphael cry."

Don closed his eyes, refusing to answer. He was happy that Splinter remembered how to deal with children after all these years. These last few weeks he had handled his brother's childish behavior extremely well, especially when it came to Raph. Raph had become particularly attached to Splinter during his recovery and could always be found at Splinter's side when he was in the room. Don was constantly surprised by this. Who would have thought the tough Raphael could be so clingy?

Don knew Splinter was wondering why he hadn't done more to handle the situation. Recently Splinter had been trying to leave Don with more of the responsibility of caring for his siblings but Don couldn't deal with it. He often hid from Splinter in his workshop or the dojo. It wasn't that he didn't want to care for his brother's but he had to do research. His way of caring for them was by finding out how he could help his brother's regain their memories.

"Donatello, you were up early meditating today. I have noticed you missing many nights of sleep to meditate and train."

Splinter kept the disapproval from his voice but Don knew it was there. He opened his eyes, watching Raph wipe away his tears on Splinter's kimono.

"We haven't practiced in so long, Sensei. I don't want to get rusty," he replied in a neutral voice.

"We have had this discussion many times before, my son. You can not let your desire for vengeance blind you to the needs of your family."

_Unlike you_, Don wanted to sneer but he contained his answer. Some nights, when Don did forgo sleep, he caught Splinter leaving the lair. If it wasn't for his fear of leaving his brother's alone, Don would follow him to see where his Sensei went. Don guessed he was doing reconnaissance on the Foot or working with Casey to form a plan of attack and Don felt hurt for being left out.

When Don didn't reply, Splinter casually turned on the TV. Raph closed his eyes as Splinter began to gently stroke his forehead again.

Don stopped himself from rolling his eyes as his Master's stories came on and would have tried to meditate but the clink of metal on the floor made him pause. He turned to see Leonardo crawling slowly to his side. His brother sat down with another loud clang and gazed at Don silently.

Unnerved, Don gave his brother a feeble smile. Leo's eyes bore into his own. A long scar ran from Leo's right brow, over his eye and down to the middle of his face. Another scar graced the left side of his jaw. His eyes were calm and for a minute Don could see before him his brother as he used to be. _Oh Leo, what would you do?_ Don wondered, grief washing over him. The moment was broken by cold metal touching his forearm, a questioning look in Leo's eyes. Don blinked.

He watched as Leo moved his finger down to touch Don's hand. Leo left it there a moment before moving the finger to touch his own hand. His head tilted to one side and he stared at Don again.

Don frowned.

"What, Leo? Can you speak to me?"

Leo repeated the motion and Don shook his head.

"I'm not sure what you want."

Leo's brow crinkled. He touched his upper arm, then traced his finger up to the stump of flesh the bionic limb was attached to. Suddenly Don's heart ached. His brothers so far hadn't seemed to notice their mechanical limbs being any different from the rest of their bodies. Mikey had asked a question once, like a curious child, but never mentioned it again. He seemed almost proud of the limb, claiming it gave him superpowers in the games he played with the others. Raph completely ignored his bionic limbs, or at least never asked questions about them, and so far Leo had done the same.

"Metal," Don whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke louder, "Your arms and legs are metal, Leo. They're not made of living tissue like the rest of your body."

Leo's eyes widened. He repeated the touching motion between his own hand and Don's. Don felt the ever present guilt crush down on him.

"Yea Leo, I was lucky. Mine are still flesh and blood. We're….different now," he choked, his vision beginning to blur.

Leo crinkled his brow again, staring at Don's ashamed face.

"Different," Leo mumbled. The one word should have made Don happy. Hell, whenever Leo spoke it made Don happy. It was a step in the right direction after all. But somehow that one word, _different_, seemed to encompass everything Don was ashamed of. He was ashamed that they were different now because of him. Different in mind, different in body…never the same.

A metal hand reached out and gripped his own. Don couldn't conceal the flinch this time. His brother's didn't realize their metal grips were stronger than their flesh ones had been.

"Leo, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're different. Don't you remember? The Foot? The monster?" The words rushed out of his mouth and he stared desperately at Leo's face looking for any sign of recognition, needing to know his brother remembered!

"You remember the Foot don't you, Leo? Shredder, Karai, the Elite….they've given us so much grief our whole lives. But you were always the strong one. You're a certified ninja master and a brave leader. With your katanas you can beat anybody…"

Leo's face grew more confused and Don clutched the metal hands holding his as if they were a lifeline.

"Don't you remember, Leo? Try to remember!" he begged.

"Enough," a voice boomed over the sound of the television. The room grew silent except for the rambling noise of commercials. Mikey paused in his building and looked over at Splinter, the source of the scary booming voice.

Raph, who had dozed off, opened his eyes and yawned, awakened by Splinter's command. He lifted his head out of Splinter's lap and crawled back to Mikey, where he began to help his younger brother with his castle.

Leo and Don stared at Splinter. Splinter however, only had eyes for Donatello.

"Stop pressing your brother to remember," Splinter continued, his voice coated with concealed anger.

"We haven't been pressing them enough, Sensei," Don retorted, his own anger growing out of his desperation, "We've done almost nothing to rekindle their memories. How are they ever going to--"

"They must remember on their own, Donatello. Their memories will return through their interactions with us and by being in our home, surrounded by familiar things. Already they have relearned their names, who we are, and that this is their home. You must remember these are unusual circumstances."

Don slipped his hands from Leo's grip, which had relaxed when he became distracted by their Sensei's harsh interruption. Don's hand gripped his bo tightly and Leo watched as Don stood, his free hand clenched at his side. _He_ had to remember? How dare Splinter insist Don was forgetting the circumstances that had made his brothers this way! He knew he'd remember the rest of is life. After all, he had lived it too.

"You're wrong," Don said icily. Splinter's eyes narrowed, then his face relaxed. He smiled at Leo, realizing he was watching.

"Leonardo, please go and play with your brothers. Donatello and I must have a grown up talk in the kitchen."

Leo's mouth was open slightly in childish wonder at the strange discussion before him. He nodded and began to crawl towards his brothers. Don closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as the clinking sound returned. _God damned machines…_ Don's eyes snapped open at the thought and he felt guilt wash over him again. _**His**__ machines. _Splinter stood and gestured for Don to follow him.

Don leaned against the back of a chair in the kitchen, refusing to sit as his Sensei placed his empty tea cup in the sink. He was so dreading the coming discussion that he took a sick sense of enjoyment in the disappointed look on his Sensei's face when a woman's voice sounded in the lair.

"Hey guys! Where's Donnie and Splinter?"

_Thank you April!_ Don stared at the kitchen table as April entered. She grinned over the bags of groceries in her arms.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. The store was so crowded," with a grunt she hefted the bags onto the table, "I bought some more of those little frozen pizzas Mikey's taken a liking to. I thought I'd make some for lunch…"

She paused in her unpacking, glancing at Splinter and then at Don. Both had remained silent and April caught the sad look on Splinter's face as he gazed at his son.

"Is everything ok? Did I interrupt something?"

"No April," Splinter replied forcing a smile, "you know how much we appreciate your help. I do not like the idea of leaving my sons alone these days."

"Yea, he only likes to leave us when we're vulnerable and sleeping," Don said resentfully, realizing his father wasn't just referring to his sons in the living room.

He ignored April's gasp and limped as fast as he could from the kitchen. He passed his brother's in the living room, barely taking note of Mikey starting a new construction and jabbering excitedly to a soft speaking Raphael. Leo sat beside them, but he wasn't watching his siblings play. His gaze was focused on a spot on the opposite wall.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Don entered his workshop and slammed the door closed, locking it. He didn't care what smashed and fell as he threw his bo across the room. Skipping his leg stretching exercises, Don began to move through some katas in the small space. Part of him knew he shouldn't be angry with Splinter but his Sensei was being so difficult. He hadn't done all the research Don had. How dare he ignore his advice! Emitting a growl, Don kicked and punched the air furiously, imagining the woman's face who had been the cause of all his current problems. One day, he'd be able to release all his rage on her….. personally.


	3. New Identity

Disclaimer: TMNT not mine

* * *

_Retrograde amnesia occurs as a result of brain injury, causing the person to forget events that occurred prior to the event that caused the amnesia. Memories farther away from the event may be easier to recall than events that just preceded it._

Don sat in his workshop, immersed in his research. His attention effortlessly split between the research he had discovered on the internet and the medical journals on his desk that April had managed to get him. Don was leaving no source unchecked in his search for information regarding his brother's conditions. He had even gone as far as contacting people who had experienced amnesia personally as well as doctors who treated such patients. Don always informed them of the situation, asking them for advice or a sense of how severe the amnesia may be; leaving out the mutant turtle and bionic limbs of alien technology parts. Though the information was helpful, there was nothing groundbreaking in it. A few doctors were willing to examine his 'brother' in person but Don respectfully declined. He didn't think they'd be so accepting when they discovered what they really were and he wasn't desperate enough to take that chance just yet.

A knock on the door made Don realize his mind was wandering from his task. Ignoring the knock, Don returned to his research.

_Though there is no cure, one can help 'jog' the individuals memory by exposing them to significant articles from their past. This will speed the rate of recovery, however it is important not to rush or overwhelm the individual. Sometimes the memory loss will also affect only certain 'classes' of memory. For instance, a violinist may remember what a violin is, but not how to play…_

The knock was louder this time and Don glanced behind him at the door. It couldn't be one of his brothers. Rarely if ever, did they bother Don when the door to his workshop was closed. If it was open Mikey would sometimes come in and bug him with incessant questions about what he was doing, but the others never ventured into his private space. He knew it had to be Splinter or April and frankly, he didn't feel like dealing with either at the moment.

_The events nearest to the time of the accident that caused the loss of memory may never be recovered._

Don paused. He would be grateful if his brother's never regained the memories surrounding the gruesome attack. As frustrating as it would be for them never to remember losing the limbs that were now replaced by metal, Don prayed to whoever was listening that he would be the only one to ever have to bare that burden. Don especially hoped Leonardo wouldn't remember. Don could still see the slithering vines wrapping themselves around Leo, dragging him towards an opening rimmed with the same thorn like projections on the vines themselves. Clearly, as if it was happening all over again, Don could hear Leo's scream. Then there was nothing but a blinding rage…

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

The sound, louder and more urgent, woke Don from his waking nightmare. His breathing was heavy and his trembling hands hovered inches above the keyboard. Rubbing his eyes, Don swiveled to face the door.

"Come in," his voice was steady despite his body shaking.

The door opened slowly. April slipped quickly inside before shutting it behind her, giving Don an overly cheery smile.

"Hey Don, you missed lunch! I thought you might be hungry so I made you a sandwich. It's in the kitchen."

"Nice try, April, but I'd much rather stay in here."

Don swiveled back to face his computer. Though his eyes locked onto the glowing screen, his hands remained clenched in his lap.

"Oh Don, when will you and Splinter stop fighting? The boys need you two to work together if they're going to make a full recovery."

"The boys," Don snorted, "you make us sound like a couple contemplating divorce."

"You know what I mean."

April's voice was impatient and Don realized his friend was done putting up with his gloomy behavior.

_Too bad._

"How am I supposed to get along with Splinter when he won't listen to my advice? He won't do anything to actively jog their memories. It's only slowing their recovery April and you know it. Why won't you back me up on this?"

Don felt a hand lightly fall on his shoulder.

"Splinter says the boys weren't affected by the toxin in a purely physical way. He thinks their spirits have been poisoned and hu--"

Don spun around quickly in his seat and stood, causing April to stumble backwards.

"This isn't the time for any of Splinter's spiritual nonsense! My brother's have a medical problem and no useless incense or mumbojumbo is going to help them!" he growled. April continued to stare at him and Don felt his shoulders sag. He didn't want April to be afraid of him.

"I'm sorry, April," his voice was softer but still serious, "but Splinter doesn't know what's best this time and him thinking he does is only hurting my brothers. I can't and _won't_ allow that to happen. Everyone is so grateful we didn't lose them but the problem is they're still lost. I have to help them find their way back."

"I…I understand, Don," April replied hesitantly, "but you're going about this the wrong way. You're just so angry."

Don's eyes became slits and April took an involuntary step back.

"Am I supposed to be happy with the current situation, April?"

Don let the silence stretch between them before continuing.

"Splinter sneaks out of the liar at night. He leaves them, vulnerable and helpless except for me. If that thing attacked us again, I couldn't save them myself. How could he take a chance with their lives like that?"

"With _all_ your lives you mean…" April corrected, her voice held more confidence than her appearance gave off.

"What is he planning with Casey, April?"

April hesitated and Don's expression twisted into one of betrayal and disbelief.

"What are the _three_ of you planning?" he demanded.

April sighed, looking away.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Don."

"Nothing I have to worry about?!" he spat, "They're my brothers! If anyone should be getting revenge it's me!"

"Don't you get it you idiot!" April yelled. She stepped forward pressing an accusing finger against his chest.

"You were injured too Don! You were scarred in a way your brothers weren't. You remember what happened and you agonize over it every minute of every day. We all see it! After everything that's happened, don't you understand?" she choked back a sob before continuing, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "If anything happened to you the three of us couldn't….we couldn't…." April buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

Don drew her into a firm hug, feeling his anger lessen.

"April, I understand but-"

"No," April pushed him away, wiping the tears from her face.

"You don't Don, because even though we're trying to protect you from our plans we're losing you anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not losing you to Karai's demons but to your own."

With that April turned and left the room, letting the door click softly shut behind her. Don looked down at the palms of his hands. Inner demons? Was she referring to his anger, his guilt, his desire for revenge? So far those feelings had been his allies, driving him to continue in his search for answers. Well, maybe not the revenge so much. He curled his hands into tight fists. That was just something he was going to have to do to be able to live with himself. He wasn't about to let it go because April was worried he'd change because of it. It was too late. He was already, how did Leo put it? Different.

His stomach growled, reminding Don that even with these feelings pushing him hunger would get the best of him eventually. Taking a deep breath and gripping his bo, Don headed to the kitchen.

Donatello stared across the room without really seeing anything in front of him. April had left by the time he had arrived at the kitchen and now his mind was far away, devising how he could begin his plans for revenge against Karai. It was clear he would have to go solo. Casey, April and Splinter didn't trust him and a team couldn't function without trust between all its members. Leo taught him that. But before he began to form plans of his own he would need to learn what the trio was up to and try to act before them. He couldn't lose more people to Karai and that monster…._they're BOTH monsters_ he amended, chewing thoughtfully.

Suddenly Don realized something had changed in the scenery before him. Letting his eyes focus, the blurs began to form shapes and one of them took the form of Michelangelo. Realizing he had walked into the kitchen and stood standing behind one of the chairs, Don grinned. Apparently, Mikey really was a fast learner.

"Hi Mikey, have a seat."

Surprised that his brother didn't return his smile, Don watched as Mikey sat in his chair. When he didn't speak Don put his half eaten sandwich down on his plate and examined his little brother worriedly.

"Are you hungry, Mikey?" Mikey shook his head.

"Then what's the matter bro?"

"D'ello," Mike began slowly. Unable to pronounce Donatello's full name, and for some reason disliking calling him Don or Donnie, Mikey had chosen D'ello as his new nickname.

"D'ello, you fight with Dad about me, Raphie and 'eo?"

"Why do you say that Mikey?" Don asked in surprise.

"I hear youse yelling sometimes. Is it about us being…different?"

Don stared. Was that the word of the day or something?

"I less different. You less mad at me?"

Don floundered for words.

"Mikey, I'm…I'm not mad at any of you! That's not what me and Spli- Dad were talking about. Ok?"

Mike didn't move and Don frowned.

"It had nothing to do with you. Ok, Mikey?" Mikey nodded slowly.

"Now," Don continued, "who told you you were different?"

" 'eo did."

"He what?!"

Mikey gave Don a sheepish look.

"Sometimes he speak to me if I nice enough."

Despite how intriguing—and upsetting—this information was, Don couldn't ignore his teacher instincts.

"Mike," Don admonished, "speak properly." Mikey's face scrunched in annoyance.

"When I am nice to 'eo and speak slowly," Mike huffed, "he talks to me. A word or two."

His face brightened.

"I a good big brother like you D'ello!"

Don forced a smile. It wasn't odd being referred to as big brother by Mikey. What Don couldn't get used to was being considered the big brother to all three of them! It was even weirder seeing Mikey play the big brother role to Raph and Leo.

"Listen to me, Mike," Don began carefully, "I would never, ever be mad at you or the others for being different and you're…you're not really different from me at all."

Don began to struggle, wondering how to explain what he was trying to say.

"What I mean to say is, you may have limbs made of metal but that doesn't change who you really are inside. You'll always be Mikey no matter what. Same goes for the others."

Mikey's face remained bright and his smile grew.

"Thanks D'ello."

Don chuckled, wondering if Mikey had understood anything he had said.

"Anytime Mikey. If you ever have questions, you know I'll answer them."

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. Don stood and limped over to the sink, placing his dishes inside. He turned to find Mikey watching him intently.

"Was there something else Mikey?"

Mikey stood, moving close to Don. He reached out and touched Don's bandana.

"Want one," he stated. Don blinked.

"Want one?" Don repeated. Mike nodded.

"Had one?" he asked.

"Had one?" Don repeated again. Then in a flash Don was running out of the kitchen, his bo and limp forgotten.

"Stay right there Mikey!!" He called over his shoulder, dashing towards his room.

He returned to find that Mikey had moved into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, a toy truck in hand. Raph and Leo were sitting with Master Splinter on the floor, most likely being told a story or taught some new lesson in reading and writing. Don ignored everything except Mikey and the familiar cloth he held behind his back. He was almost trembling with anticipation. Mike was starting to remember!

Don stood in front of Mike grinning and Mike looked up.

"You said you remembered having a mask Mikey?"

Mikey didn't respond, just continued to gaze at his brother. Don cleared his throat, moving the cloth from behind his back he presented it to Mike. Mike examined it, reaching out and running a finger over the cloth. Then he crinkled his face and shook his head.

"Not this," he said crossing his arms and leaning into the couch with a pout, "not this color!"

Don's face fell.

"But you love orange."

Even to Don's ears the statement sounded crushed and disappointed. Mikey shook his head again.

"No like. Want favorite color!"

"Which is?" Don asked impatiently. His grip tightened on the soft orange cloth in his hands. His heart only hurt more as Mike grinned and jumped from the couch, walking fast, however unsteadily, to Leo's bedroom which the three of them currently shared. When he returned he was clutching a kimono of Splinter's in his hands. It was one that Mikey had taken when he had gone through his exploration stage and ransacked all the rooms in the house. The kimono became a sort of safety blanket for him and even now he still slept with it. It was a toasted gold color. Mikey held it out proudly, looking at Don expectantly.

"This color. Please D'ello?"

Don took the kimono, the bright orange standing out against the gold.

"Of course Mikey," Don replied, trying to keep the emotion from his voice, "whatever you want."

Don left his happy brother on the couch, grabbed his bo from the kitchen and limped to his room.

He knew he should be happy Mikey wanted a mask and vaguely remembered having one. It was just upsetting that it seemed to come back in such bits and pieces. He never thought he'd see the day Mikey hated his orange mask. It had been such a part of his cheery identity, fitting him in every way.

Wearily Don sat on his bed, resting his bo beside him. He glanced around his room, running a finger tenderly over the cloth in his hand. His room had become a shrine to the past. His walls full of photographs of what he and his brothers used to be. Some of the pictures Don had had but many came from other rooms, removed on Splinter's orders when the others had begun recovering. The action had angered Don. It was one more step backward in his opinion but then again he supposed seeing pictures of oneself in places and with people you didn't remember might be a bit jarring for his brothers at first. So all the pictures had been removed from the rooms his brothers would frequent the most. None of his brothers had ever been in Don's room and they never would. It was his one sanctuary, more so than even his workshop, where he could remember the past and grieve for all that he had lost in solitude.

Don tenderly placed Mikey's bandana on the small table beside his bed. It fit there, lying silently beside blue and red ones. Those identities, those brothers, were gone for good, Don realized. Even if they did slowly regain their memories, they would never be who they once were.

Delicately Don reached behind his head and undid his bandana tie. He placed the purple cloth beside the three on the table and stared at the four colors. Perhaps new bandanas weren't such a bad idea. He would start with Mikey's and then maybe Raph and Leo would eventually want one of their own. Maybe they would want to mimic 'big brother' Mikey. They would all have new identities, even Don himself.

Don took his bo and held it in his lap, running his hands along the faithful wood. Deep down Don knew he could never part with his bo. From now on it would be the only symbol of his past. Gone were the days of passivity, of being consumed by science, or eagerly starting new inventions. Now was the time for strength, endurance, and retribution.

Abandoning the purple cloth Don exited the room, leaving the old Donatello in the shadows of the past.

Splinter watched quietly from the doorway of the dojo as Donatello went through the motions. He had spent a few minutes meditating, then began his katas. Now he was pounding Raphael's punching bag with all his might. Splinter had a good idea who his son was imagining in place of the equipment.

"Donatello, may I speak with you?"

Don paused. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Splinter standing calmly in the doorway, walking stick in hand. Turning his gaze back to the bag, Don continued punching.

"I'm a bit busy now Sensei. Maybe later," he grunted.

"Donatello!" The harsh tone made Don flinch.

"Come here. Now."

Recognizing his father's tone all too well, Don quit his exercising, picked his bo up from the floor and walked to the middle of the dojo where he knelt. He wasn't willing to give in to Splinter too much.

Splinter walked slowly forwards. If he had to meet his son half way to get through to him, he would.

"My son, I realize this time has not been easy on you. Do not think I have forgotten you were part of the battle that wounded your brothers."

Don remained silent, but Splinter could see his eyes darting across the floor, his mind working effciently to figure out what Splinter was getting at. Splinter smiled. Some things would never change.

"Perhaps I have been wrong all along." Don's head snapped up and Splinter met his surprised eyes.

"I thought that by helping your brothers recover, you would heal as well Donatello," he explained softly, reaching forward to gently stroke his son's cheek, "but I can see that this is not the case. You research vigorously my son, when the only way for healing is for the four of you to be together."

The surprised expression was now gone from Don's face. His face became once more clouded and closed. It had also not escaped Splinter's notice that Donatello wasn't wearing his mask. Had he changed so much?

"I thought my worries would fall onto Leonardo alone. Never you."

"What are you talking about, Father?"

"You immerse yourself in training. You desire to protect those you love so that they may never hurt again. Leonardo felt the same. I often worried that he would lose himself within his need to always be better. You feel you are doing this for your family as well Donatello but there is a difference between you and your brother."

Don waited.

"While Leonardo did it all for others, you also do this for yourself and your inner need for vengeance against your enemies."

Don's face formed a scowl and he stood.

"You know nothing of what I feel," his voice was coated with venom and though Splinter let nothing show, he felt the words like a knife in his heart. Maybe his sons in the living room were not the ones that needed his constant attention. It was clear he was losing the son before him to monsters beyond his reach to slay.

Glowering, Don limped quickly past his master. He took another step and suddenly his bo was no longer in his grasp. With a cry Don threw out his hands, rolling as he hit the floor and bouncing back onto his feet. Splinter stood smiling, casually twirling the bo in his hand.

"You no longer need this my son," he stated calmly ignoring Don's fuming expression, "why do you cling to a disability you no longer have?"

"Give it back."

Splinter waited for more but none came.

"Physically you are healed," he replied. Perhaps he could teach Donatello one more lesson before his son embarked on a path he could not follow.

"The healing journey ahead of you is one of the spirit. Your inner wounds are worse than I had suspected my son and for that I am sorry. I have not been there for you in your time of need. But I am here now. I advise you to mediate on your strengths, have confidence in your abilities and remember who you are. When your brother's memories return they will need you, Donatello. Your family needs you," he paused, "Remember all I have taught you…my student."

Splinter held the bo out, waiting for his son's reaction. Don reached out, swiping the bo from his grasp. Splinter took some satisfaction that as Don stalked away he did not use the bo for support.

Splinter sat down where he stood and closed his eyes. The rest of his night would be filled with caring for the others but now, Splinter needed to meditate and see if he could sense the path Donatello was about to travel. Splinter knew it would be hard and arduous and a fear that he would truly lose one of his sons began to creep into his gut. The only ones that could help Donatello now were sitting in the living room, oblivious to their brother's inner conflict as they played with their toys…

* * *

Reviews/critiques are most welcome I was also wondering, if you've put up with my story this far, if you thought that the prologue was still a good opening to the story. I know a couple of people who have expressed a hesitance to continue reading because the prologue seemed too depressing and blunt about their serious injuries. Do the first two chapters have a radically different tone? I'm just curious what you guys think! 


	4. Whatever it Takes

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own TMNT. sad but true...

_Author's Note: This chapter was such a pain to write, so critiques extremely welcome! It's short, but it's kind of a transition chapter that needs to just happen. I've started the next chapter, and I already have three pages done! Needless to say it will be better than this one. oh well...I hope you enjoy it anyway :)_

**_ALSO_** _thanks to everyone who gave me their thoughts on the prologue- **Tewi, paulafromtwoson, VGiselleH**- it's much appreciated!! As are all the reviews so far, thanks a lot everyone :)_

* * *

Patience. Patience was a virtue that had been beaten out of Donatello as grueling days, like the one he had just had, continued to pound him. After his confrontation with Splinter, Don was eager for nightfall. He remained impatient as he helped his brothers with their lessons, which only Mikey seemed to be absorbing lately, and as he tried to put his misbehaving brothers to bed. But most of all, he was impatient to finally get his plans underway.

That night Don kept his workshop light on late, listening carefully to hear if Master Splinter was still awake. When his master had finally come in to wish him goodnight Don had slipped a small listening device onto his Sensei's walking stick. It had been hard to do such a thing to his own father. He had remained unsettled for the last hour at the thought that he had reached the point where he was willing to spy on Splinter, but it was necessary. _I have to do whatever it takes to get the intell I need to start my plans,_ Don told himself repeatedly, pushing away the guilt.

Now he sat waiting and listening, his door left open a crack with only a small desk lamp to give him light so Splinter would think he had finally gone to bed. He had turned the screen of his computer off and it sat quietly in hibernation mode, waiting for Don to wake it for its important task.

Don sat at his desk, crouching under the light as he carefully cut out Mikey's new mask. Don had already begun looking for materials to make masks for Leo and Raph and the bundles of cloth sat in a bunch on his desk, the ends trailing off the side in a colorful rainbow. Don had also been successful in finding cloth for his own new mask. The cloth sat in a drawer silently calling out to Don to use it and accept who he had become. By morning, Don hoped to do just that.

As he began to cut out the eyeholes of the mask, a sudden noise in the lair caught his attention. Careful not to make a sound, Don put down his scissors and made his way to the door. Opening the door a bit wider, Don peered out to see the dark shape of his Master slip out of the lair.

Don's grip on the door tightened. Oh how he wanted to call out to Splinter! He wanted to catch him in the act and yell at him for abandoning his vulnerable brothers with Don, the cause of their suffering, as their only line of defense!

But most of all, deep down Don wanted to run to Splinter and cry and beg him not to leave; for Splinter to reassure him that everything would be alright as long as they stayed together as a family.

Don wiped a stray tear from his check pushing the feelings into a small corner where he could keep them locked up for another time. He couldn't be distracted now. Don hurried back to his desk, switching on his computer screen and moving the mouse rapidly to get the computer running.

The listening device would send its information to a small machine Don had built and connected to his computer. He could listen to the conversation on the computer's speakers and the conversation would be transcribed into a specified document so Don could save it for reference. Complicated, yes, but he was a genius after all.

Don watched a small red light blink silently on a small map in the corner of his screen. Splinter had taken his shell cell with him, no doubt in case Don had to reach him for an emergency, and so Don was tracking his movements. Though Don was fairly certain he knew where Splinter was going, being thorough never hurt.

Now all he had to do was sit back, wait for Splinter to arrive and turn on the listening device. The minutes passed quickly and soon the little light stopped blinking—right at Casey and April's apartment. Don quickly switched on his speakers keeping the volume low and activated the device.

"—lo, Splinter," April's voice crackled on the speakers. It sounded far away and Don waited impatiently for the plotting trio to move closer together.

"Ms. O'Neil, Mr. Jones. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me at this late hour."

"No problem," Casey's voice entered the conversation, "you said it was important."

"It is. I fear Donatello is getting worse."

Don sat upright in his chair leaning forward with narrowed eyes. They were supposed to be talking about their attack on the Foot, not discussing him! Don listened with increasing anger as his father continued.

"His grief and desire for revenge are consuming him. Though his body has healed, his soul has not."

"I know, Master Splinter," April sighed, "I noticed it today when I spoke with him. He knows about you leaving the lair. He knows about our plans."

"So what are we goin' to do? Stop the attack?" Casey asked.

"No!" April and Splinter chorused, their voices filled with determination.

"Whoa, I'm not saying I want to! My friends--my best bud--are cripples 'cause of the Foot and that witch Karai. But I don't want Don involved," Casey paused and Don was shocked as his voice took on a helpless tone, "I don't want to lose him too."

"That's the problem, Case, we're losing him anyway," April replied sadly.

"That is something I will not allow to happen," Splinter said sternly, "we must move up our scheduled attack…"

"Sooo instead of next month ya mean?"

"Yes, Mr. Jones. In two weeks time we must end this for good--"

_Sniff. Sniffsniffle._

It took Don a minute to realize the strange sniffing wasn't coming from his speakers but behind him. Immediately he lowered the volume of his speakers and swiveled around.

Don was greeted with the sight of a blurry eyed Raphael standing in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, clutching a teddy bear to his chest with his metal one. Yet another old toy from the past, the teddy bear reminded Don how Raph had always been the one who liked to sleep with stuffed animals.

His anger suddenly evaporated and he smiled kindly at his sniffling brother.

"What's wrong, Raphie?"

Raph sniffed again, his lower lip quivering.

"Dad gone," he stated in a thick voice.

"You have a bad dream bro?"

Raph nodded and Don continued to smile reassuringly. Don left his chair and sat crossed legged on the floor, patting the space beside him.

Unsteadily Raph walked over and collapsed next to Don. The action thrilled Don. His brother was walking, however clumsily, instead of crawling! Progress, no matter how small, was always a welcome surprise.

Raph curled against Don and Don held him close, rocking him back and forth. His gaze flickered to the computer and the mumbling speakers before he looked down at his trembling brother.

"Want to tell me what your bad dream was about, Raphie?"

Raph shook his head violently and Don gently rubbed his brother's arm of flesh.

"If you tell me what it was about maybe I can make sure it doesn't come back. How about it bro?"

Raph turned his misty eyes up to look at his brother.

"Mean plant," he whispered. Don stared at his brother in shock.

"Mean….plant?" he asked, his voice barely as loud as Raph's. Raph nodded.

"Mean plant. Cut me when I touch." Tears slid slowly down Raph's face and Don felt his blood begin to boil. Looking at Raph, Don could hear again his blood curdling scream….

"The mean plant isn't going to hurt you, Raphie," Don tried to keep his voice soothing but was finding it difficult. Was Raph subconsciously remembering the attack? How was that possible?

"You hear me, Raph?" Don said again as he clutched his brother tighter, "No one is ever _ever_ going to hurt you. Got it?"

Raph nodded then snuggled closer to Don. Don stared at the space in front of him, grinding his teeth. He continued to rock Raph, lost in thoughts full of plans and different ways he could give Karai a slow and painful death, when his brother lurched out of his grasp tugging at the ends of the cloths hanging over the edge of his desk.

"Raph, look out!"

Don yanked his brother back as the pair of scissors crashed to the floor. Raph whimpered turning and burying his head into Don's shoulder. Don watched the cloth flutter to the floor.

"Raphie, what are you doing?" Don sighed. Raph peeked up at Don before turning back to the cloths. He pointed at them.

"Pretty," he said. Don nodded and watched as his brother leaned forward gently tugging on one of the pieces of material. Don reached over and pulled the copperish colored piece free.

Raph ran his hands over it and smiled at Don.

"Pretty," he stated again. Don smiled back.

"Yea Raph, it is pretty. A good color for your new mask don't you think?"

Raph, not understanding his brother, just nodded absently and yawned. Raph curled against Don again and Don kept rocking his brother until Raph's familiar snores filled the room.

Gently laying his brother on the floor, Don returned to his computer. Frowning, Don realized Splinter was already headed back to the lair.

"That was fast," Don grumbled. Knowing he had to return Raph to the room he shared with the others before Splinter returned, Don quickly scanned over the recorded transcript. A feral smile formed at his face as he realized Splinter had outlined their plan briefly and April had babbled on awhile about all the technical data she had gathered from hacking into the Foot's computers. _They've done half the work for me_, Don thought wickedly.

It didn't take long for Don to carry Raph back to his room. _Apparently all that extra training is paying off_, Don thought as he eased Raph quietly back onto the mattress which he and Splinter had placed on the floor of Leo's room. The three of his brothers slept together there now, curled around each other for warmth and comfort beneath their blanket. Sometimes Don wished he could join them and they could all sleep together like they had when they were kids.

Don pushed the thought away and exited the room. As he closed the door he heard a noise behind him and turned. Splinter stood in the middle of the lair staring at Don in surprise and barely concealed fear.

"What has happened my son? Are you and your brother's alright?"

The fear in his father's voice only fueled Don's anger. _Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about that if he didn't leave!_

"Raph just had a bad dream," he replied coldly, "he wanted to be comforted by his father but apparently you weren't around. He came to my room and woke me up. He's ok now, he just fell asleep back with the others."

Splinter let out a sigh of relief and Don grimaced. He shouldn't feel relieved he should feel horrible!

"But for future reference, next time you want to run around and leave us to fend for ourselves let me know ok? If I have to add father figure to my list of things I have to do for my brothers I'd like to know about it."

A hurt expression flickered over his father's face and Don felt a thrill of satisfaction. _Good_, he thought, _hurt._

Leaving his father standing in the middle of the lair Don returned to his workshop, this time closing the door firmly. He had a lot to do before sunrise, which included reading through the transcript more thoroughly and finishing his brother's masks. Now that Raph had picked a color, Don would make him one as well and Don had a good idea for a mask color for Leo. Don would also have to create his own. For tomorrow would finally be the start of a new life for them all.


	5. The New Donatello

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_Once again, thanks to everyone that's been reviewing!!! I definitely write faster when I'm proded to do it! Keeps me from getting lazy ;) _

_So here's the next chapter as promised! I have an extremely busy week ahead of me so I really wanted to finish it. Plus I found the perfect song that fits with how I think Don would be feeling during the chapter, hence the lyrics at the beginning, so that motivated me too. Hopefully I'll be able to update again by wednesday but we'll see! Enjoy_

* * *

_"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me. And I'm feeling good..."_

**-****Feeling Good- Muse**

Don admired his reflection in the mirror for a third time. His new mask fit him so well! _It's perfect_, he thought, smirking as he made sure the knot was tied tight behind his head. The bandana tails were short compared to his old mask, not even reaching his shoulders. The style was also different, similar in fact to how Don and his brothers used to wear them as kids. The cloth covered the entire top of his head but ended in the same place right below his eyes. The color was a dark violet, so deep it was almost black. _But not quite. Wouldn't want to be morbid now would we?_ Don grinned again in the mirror, grabbing his bo he left his room standing tall. He had wraped some of the same color fabric around the middle of his bo, covering the old. Now it was time for the new Donatello to meet the world.

With a sense of confidence Don had felt rarely since the attack, Don entered his workshop, grabbing a bag he had stuffed with supplies the night before as well as his brother's finished masks. Grinning, Don entered the noisy kitchen.

"D'ello!" Mikey cried as soon as he saw his brother. Don dropped his bag on his chair, leaning his bo against it as well. He smiled at Mikey, rubbing his head affectionately as he walked past his brother.

"Morning, Mikey. How are you?"

"Good! Dad teach us new lessons today!"

Don poured his coffee and gave Mikey a stern look over the cup as he drank. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Dad is going to teach us new lessons today," Mikey replied, his face scrunched. Don chuckled. Mike was getting better and better at speaking, when he was pushed anyway. Don felt that in a few days his brother would be talking normally again.

"Good job, Mike. I'm glad to hear it." Don glanced at the other occupants of the table. Raph was moving his cereal around cautiously, eating a spoonful now and then but eyeing it as if the cereal was going to jump off right before entering his mouth. Leo sat quietly beside him looking extremely unhappy. Splinter was trying to get Leo to finish his breakfast but Leo was being particularly stubborn. Don hid a smile as Leo turned his head away from Splinter, eyes squeezed shut. Don returned to his chair, moving his bag to the floor.

"Morning Leo, Raphie. Leo, you really should eat your breakfast."

Leo opened his eyes and looked at Don blankly.

"Please Leo? Otherwise I can't give you, Mikey and Raph your surprises."

The word surprise seemed to grab the rest of his brother's attentions. Mikey began to pummel Don with questions and Raph's spoon fell into his bowl with a loud clang as he turned and gazed expectantly at his brother. Don allowed himself another grin, continuing to ignore his Sensei entirely.

Leo was looking at him curiously but as Don reached over and lifted the spoon to his mouth he frowned.

"One spoonful, Leo. For me?"

Leo held Don's eyes as if they were the only turtles at the table. Then leaned forward, accepting the spoon. Don laughed.

"Was that so hard?"

Returning the spoon to Leo's bowl, Don reached down, opening his bag and removing the new masks. Making sure Mikey's was on top, Don presented them to the table.

Seeing the mask, Mikey squealed and snatched it excitedly from Don's grasp. Don showed Raph his next and his brother reached out to gently stroke it.

"Pretty," he whispered, giving Don a happy smile.

"New masks for all of you," Don said. He stood and walked around the table, helping Mikey and Raph tie their masks on. Then he stood behind Leo, showing him the mask he had made him.

"I made you one too, Leo. Do you like it?"

Leo glanced at the silvery blue mask before looking up at Don. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Nice," he replied. Feeling a surge of happiness, Don tied the mask around Leo's head then stood back and looked at his brothers. _Perfect!_

"Look what D'ello made Dad! Don't we look cool?!" Mikey's happy voice rang across the kitchen as his fingers played happily with the long bandana ties. Raph kept touching the material around his eyes and Leo just stared at the bandana tail in his hand.

The sound of a throat clearing welcomed Don as he sat back at the table to finish his coffee.

"They are very nice, Michelangelo. You have a very kind brother."

Don glanced at his Sensei, meeting his eyes evenly.

"I see you have a new mask as well, Donatello." Don smiled thinly.

"Yes, Master. Do you like it?"

"It is very…" Splinter paused, "different."

Don nodded smugly.

"Just what I was going for," he replied, standing to place his cup in the sink.

"And what lessons will you be teaching my brother's today, Sensei?"

"We shall be continuing with their letters and numbers. I also thought I would teach them some more simple meditation techniques."

"Very good, very good," Don mumbled, grabbing an apple and stuffing it in his bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and grabbed his bo.

"And what do you have planned for the day, my son?"

There was a hint of warning in Splinter's voice, as if he knew what Don was going to do and didn't want Don to force him to order him to stay. Don ignored the warning, smiling at his father.

"Just thought I'd go for a run. I'll be back by dinner."

Don didn't give his father time to reply, just wished his brothers a good day, to which Mikey happily replied, and then jogged out of the lair.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Donatello felt his good mood increase as he ran across the rooftops. The weather fit exactly with what Don was feeling and he deeply breathed in the misty air, welcoming the chill that settled through his body. The sky was overcast and a fine mist of rain that wasn't quite a drizzle fell on the city. Don felt like he was part of the brewing storm as he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

When he reached a rooftop a few blocks away from the Foot's headquarters Don paused. Removing his bag from his shoulder, Don quickly removed his laptop and turned it on. The laptop had been a birthday present from April over a year ago. She had noticed Don staying up late in his workshop in order to get things done on the old desktop he had found and repaired. She had given him the laptop so he could work anywhere in the lair. Don took it as a hint that he should work in his room at night so if he fell asleep he could just stumble to his bed upon waking in the middle of the night and not stumble halfway across the lair to his room.

Don frowned as his fingers danced along the keyboard. April and Casey had helped him so much over the years and now without knowing it they were helping him again. _I'm just doing this to protect them_, Don corrected, his eyes scanning the screen as he hacked into the Foot's security system, _I'm doing this to protect them all._ With the help of April's information from the night before, Don found the loopholes April had noticed in the Foot's systems and he quickly began working to improve the technical glitches April had spoken of that would bring the whole system down. It took Don a little over an hour to get things exactly as he wanted.

Don glanced at the top of the Foot building, which towered over all the others, and then pressed the enter key. Despite the worsening storm, Don could see the lights flicker in the building and then go black. Don allowed himself a triumphant grin before counting to ten and then hitting the key again. After a moment, the lights flickered back to life. Don slammed his laptop shut, cutting off the wireless connection. The Foot wouldn't be able to determine someone from the outside had caused their system to crash. Most likely they would think it had something to do with the storm. Even if they did discover the vulnerabilities in their systems, Don could find a way around whatever protections they built. Either way, the next time Don crashed their system, hopefully they would think the system had been damaged from the time it shut down during this storm and wouldn't bother looking for intruders.

Donatello packed the laptop back in his bag and shouldered it, running nimbly to the edge of the roof and jumping to the next one, closer and closer to Foot headquarters. Don kept his eyes sharp as he moved, positive Karai would have her ninjas keeping watch on the rooftops close to her stronghold. Even though Don couldn't see them, it didn't mean they weren't there.

Don landed on the roof of a building across the street from the Foot headquarters with a splash. He stood and stared at it a moment, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of binoculars and the apple he had taken from the kitchen. He chewed on it thoughtfully as he scanned the building and street below, absorbing the location of every security camera and guard and noting vulnerabilities in the building itself. A half hour passed slowly as Don continued to make notes in a small pad and soon he was packing his bag, ready to leave and satisfied with his reconnaissance for the day. He paused upon hearing a commotion on the street and glanced below to see a limousine flanked by two black cars pull up to the Foot building. Don froze, his eyes intent on the limo as the doors opened and out stepped Karai.

Don felt a boiling rage start to build inside him and he glared at Karai's form. She was dressed for business, no doubt coming from some important meeting where she was fooling even more mindless New York City officials that she was willing to 'help' the city as long as they funded her. Don, having frozen before putting the browning apple core into his bag, tossed it in the air, catching it firmly in his hand. Oh how he wanted to jump down and take her now! But Don knew he wasn't ready. Not yet.

The corners of his mouth twitched as an idea popped in his head. It might not reach Karai with this weather but it just might get her attention….

Don pulled his arm back and then threw the apple core like a shuriken. Don watched it fly through the air and wasn't surprised that the core was still a few feet away when Karai turned to stare in that direction and the men she was with quickly surrounded her. The apple core hit one of the men squarely in the chest instead of Karai's back and the man looked down at the apple stain on his shirt, the core falling to the ground with a splat. Don stood, snorting at the sight. _Foot ninja in monkey suits,_ he thought derisively.

The drizzle began to turn into a steady downpour and the men turned to mumble something to their mistress. Don continued to watch, waiting. Karai's eyes scanned the direction the apple core had come from, her eyes drifting onto the shadowed rooftops. Finally her eyes settled on Don's. Don knew he would appear only as a dark shadowed form on the rain obscured roof but Don grinned maliciously anyway, giving Karai a mock salute before melting completely into the shadows. Karai's eyes stayed on the rooftop a moment, she hesitated as if she had seen a ghost and then walked with her men into the building. Don stared at the entrance. Karai had no idea what was coming and that made Don a very happy turtle.

He walked to the edge of the roof away from the Foot building, looking down. Maybe he would see what baddies were out in this weather. The weather would be his ally and he could use some practice against moving targets. It had been a long time since he had a training partner and he would need practice before facing the Foot and Karai on his own. Don took a few steps back, preparing to jump for the next rooftop. His back foot had barely left the ledge when a sharp pain shot through his front leg. Don's body jerked and he reached out his hands suddenly realizing the jerking movement had changed his momentum. He wouldn't reach the other rooftop! His fingers scraped on the opposite slick ledge scrambling for purchase but finding none and then he was falling, staring up at a dark watery sky.


	6. Alive

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. But if I did...oh the possibilities...

* * *

_It knew its prey was dazed and battered as it reached for him._ _He froze, staring, waiting for more pain to follow but instead three cut and bleeding shapes staggered in front of him. Standing there protectively despite their wounds, they seemed determined to stop the reach of those deadly tentacles. There was blood everywhere….whose blood? Raph!! His mind could barely comprehend his brother's injury…he should be protecting them!! Not the other way around! Why wouldn't the sewer stop spinning?_

_But he would have been dead already if his brother's weren't standing in front of him, fighting the thing back. Everything happened in a blur, and Mikey was the first to go down, missing an arm. Raph pushed him away, out of the reach of the vicious vines, but couldn't tuck his legs under him fast enough and soon he was down too. So much screaming, then silence which was worse…_

_Then there was only Leo standing in front of them all, like a hero in one of those ancient tragedies. Raph and Mike were on the ground, silent and unmoving. God, they weren't moving!! All Don could do was watch. Leo's katanas flew, a blur of silver, giving as good as he got as the scratches on his body kept multiplying. Then as the thing reared back to strike, Leo glanced behind him. His eyes locked with Don's, his mouth forming a dangerous smile and suddenly Don's scream of his older brother's name was drowned out by Leo's own scream of defiance as he brandished his katanas and jumped to meet the tangle of deadly vines rushing towards him…_

Donatello woke with a groan, his head pounding. The rain washed over his aching body and as Don tried to move his body screamed in protest. Unable to grab onto the fire escape during his descent, Don had removed his bo and was able to hook it onto a metal railing to slow his fall. Even that however, didn't last long, and soon the wood was sliding along the wet metal and he had crashed rather ungracefully to the ground below. Sitting up, Don shook his head. His bo had landed a few feet away and Don reached for it, grunting painfully as he used it to stand. Only when he tried to put pressure on both his legs did Don remember what had caused his fall in the first place. There was a dull throbbing in his right leg and Don looked down, cursing at the sight. A shuriken stuck out of his thigh, blood mixing with the rain as it slid down his leg. Grimacing, Don realized he couldn't remove the shuriken until he returned home. If he did it here without bandages he'd lose even more blood. Donatello glanced up at the rooftops above, his eyes peering into the shadows. He wasn't surprised when he spotted four Foot ninjas looking down at him from the rooftop he had been aiming for. Don cursed again. He should have spotted them.

The ninja's nimbly began to make their way down from the rooftop and Don's gaze darted around the alley, searching for a sewer entrance. Finally he spotted one, glancing up he realized he wouldn't make it there before the Foot were on him. At least now he knew which direction to head for. As the first ninja leapt for him, Don felt a surge of adrenaline. This would be his first encounter with the Foot since that fateful night. Don was going to make the most of it. Channeling his rage into his bo, Don swung, sending the ninja flying against a wall. Don swung around, backing towards the sewer as he waited for the next attack but it didn't come. The ninjas stared at him, inching forward.

"Mistress Karai thought they were dead!"

"She thought they would be crippled at least. There was so much blood…"

Don frowned. The Foot weren't expecting a mutant turtle. Apparently Karai thought her little pet had finished the job. Don gripped his bo tighter. He straightened his stance, the adrenaline masking the pain in his leg as he continued towards his escape.

"You tell Karai we're alive and kicking," he yelled over the rain. The ninjas brandished their weapons high; apparently hesitant to face off with anyone that had held his own against the monstrosity that had attacked him and his brothers. _They better be afraid,_ Don thought.

"And tell Karai I'll be paying her a visit, real soon!"

With that Don had passed the sewer entrance. The ninjas jumped into action as soon as Don reached down for the sewer cover. Don brought it up to block an attack, using it as a weapon he quickly sent two of the ninjas to the ground, unconscious. The last he sent flying next to his buddy from earlier with the sewer cover in his stomach.

Donatello quickly leapt into the sewer. Stumbling and splashing as he made his way home. As good as it had felt to beat on some Foot ninjas, it was clear they were only spies, not the best of the best. They would report their findings back to Karai and now she would be expecting him…well probably all of them. Karai would wonder just how many of them survived and be on her guard. Donatello frowned, regretting his rash behavior. But perhaps her curiosity and her desire to finish the job would give Don just the opening he needed.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Karai was in her office when she heard there had been someone spying on the Foot on the rooftops across the street. She had no doubt it was the same fool who had so stupidly thrown the apple core at her. Yet even then she hadn't been able to believe her eyes at the vague shape that she could discern from the rainy rooftop. How could they have survived?

Now four Foot ninjas stood before her, claiming to have injured and then been beaten by a bo wielding mutant turtle.

"Besides the shruiken you threw, no other injuries were apparent on him?" Karai stood behind her desk, hands clasped behind her back as she examined the ninjas before her.

"No, Mistress. He fought as well as ever." One answered.

"And he had a bo. You are sure?" she demanded.

"Yes, Mistress."

Karai frowned. Of all the turtles, Karai would have expected Leonardo to have come to her first in search of revenge. But perhaps Leonardo had not survived…

"Then it must have been Donatello. However, the mask you describe is so different. Perhaps his brother's truly are dead," Karai smiled, "perhaps he expects to attack me and avenge them. Well, I will be waiting. Leave me."

The ninjas bowed and Karai turned, looking out of the window behind her desk at the raging storm. For weeks she had been waiting for some sign of the turtles. When they had examined the attack site there had been limbs and blood. It was obvious a speedy retreat had been made, especially since the rescuers had not had time to retrieve the limbs. It meant no chance of reattachment. Her smile widened. If they had returned in search of them they would have found only ashes.

Karai let a thousand possibilities whirl in her head. No matter the fates of the other three, Karai now knew for sure that Donatello had survived and by the looks of it was a changed turtle. Karai knew better than anyone how revenge had a way of consuming a person's life. In time, Donatello would come to her to fulfill that need and she would be ready and waiting.


	7. Good Sign

Dislciamer: I do not own TMNT, I make no profit off this story so on and so forth...

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I was super busy, then super stressed, then had so many ideas for_ Growing Older _and figured out how it would end that I had to work on that for awhile. But I"m back to this story so yay! Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope it's alright, I'm getting back into the angstyness so I may be a bit rusty. Please read and review and let me know what you think!!_

* * *

It took Donatello longer than usual to make his way back to the lair because of his wound. He ran one hand along the sewer wall to steady himself and leaned against it when he felt the adrenaline begin to wear off and pain shoot through his leg. Eventually he was pushing the door to the lair open, closing it as quietly as possible. Hearing Mikey in the living room, Don frowned. His brother's must be taking a break from their lessons. _Just my luck,_ Don thought as he stumbled towards his workshop. He moved stealthily, keeping an eye on the living room. Splinter was leaning over to talk to an irritated Raphael who sat on the floor with his arms crossed, a grimace plastered on his face. Mikey was sitting on the couch chatting happily to a quiet Leonardo who sat on the floor gazing at him with a look of incomprehension.

Don was almost at his workshop door when a sharp pain stabbed through his leg and he stumbled, his bag knocking against the wall with a loud _clunk_. Don froze, staring at the living room's occupants as all eyes turned to him.

"D'ello!" Mike's happy greeting faltered as his eyes traveled down to the blood trickling down his brother's leg. His eyes widened.

"D'ello?" Mikey asked in confusion and fright. Raph glanced at Don briefly before returning to stare at the floor in annoyance. But even Splinter's look of surprise was nothing compared to the expression forming on Leonardo's face.

"Hurt," it started as a whisper and then Leo's voice grew louder and his eyes wider. Don felt a cold chill run through him at his brother's obvious distress.

"Hurt! Hurt!" Leo cried, raising a finger to point at Donatello.

Mikey turned to pat Leo on the shoulder as Splinter took a hesitant step forward.

"My son?"

But Donatello ignored it all, quickly limping into his workshop and shutting the door. He fell into his chair, rolling it to the necessary drawers that contained the bandages and alcohol he would need to clean the gash in his leg. Don bit his lip but was unable to contain a cry as he pulled the shruiken free. Don grunted, throwing the shruiken with a clang onto his desk and began to clean his wound.

All of Don's progress with his intelligence gathering was beginning to pale in comparison to how many ways he was messing up. First letting his pride get the better of him and boasting to the Foot that he'd be paying Karai a visit, then allowing his family to see him injured. Don placed the bandage on his wound, firmly pressing it on with a sigh. The look on Leo's face had been devastating, reminding Don once more that all that remained of his big brother was his sense of protectiveness over his siblings. Seeing Don injured must have been hard for Leo. Don was pretty sure his brother didn't understand why he felt the need to protect his brother's and so Leo must have been confused not knowing why Don was hurt or why he felt like he should have protected him. _Like the last time_…_and look where that got him_, Don thought bitterly.

There was a short knock on his door before it opened. Don turned to see his Sensei hesitating in the doorway with a concerned expression.

Don rolled his chair slightly to hide the shuriken on his desk. He didn't want his Sensei to get a good look at it and see that it was from the Foot.

"My son, are you alright?"

Don nodded.

"I'm fine, Sensei, and next time wait for me to say you can enter before barging in."

Splinter frowned, pursing his lips in an attempt to contain his anger.

"Going out and picking fights is not the way to deal with your problems, Donatello. Did the Foot see you? If they learn you and your brothers survived…"

"Don't worry, Master, I have everything under control. How did my brother's lessons go?"

"They went fine, my son. Stop changing the subject."

Don gritted his teeth, twirling around to unpack his bag.

"I'd appreciate it if you could leave me to my work, Sensei. I'm not in the mood."

"I have left you alone too long--"

"I said, get out!!"

Don's voice echoed in the room as he stared at his desk. Minutes passed and finally Don heard his father leave the room.

Don began to unpack, planning to look over the information he had gathered, grab a quick bite to eat and then head early to bed when the sound of shuffling feet made Don realize Splinter had not closed the door behind him. Don cursed silently, eyes looking to the ceiling before taking a deep breath and swiveling around in his chair.

"Mikey," Don was surprised to see his little brother, instead of his father, standing anxiously in the doorway, "what's the matter?"

Mike moved forward, looking at Don's leg nervously.

"Are you ok? Y-you were bleeding and…and had a metal thing in your leg."

Don smiled reassuringly.

"Listen, Mikey, I ran into some mean guys but I handled it. It was only a scratch, I'm fine really."

Mike gave him a serious look, his eyes examining his brother behind his new gold colored mask.

" 'eo was very upset. He's ok now, I took care of him. But I wish you weren't so angry, Don. It gets you in trouble with Splinter all the time and now with this I--"

"What did you say?" Don was out of his seat and standing before Mikey could finish.

"Mike, you…you just called me Don! A-and you're talking is…is normal!" Don stuttered, forgetting all about his leg as he stared at his brother. Mike flushed, looking down at the floor.

"D'ello," he started but Don shook his head walking to his brother and gripping his brother's shoulders.

"Mikey, do you remember a time before…" Don let his sentence trail off unwilling to mention Mike's metal arm or the incident that had stolen his flesh one. Mike shrugged.

"Maybe…I mean…no, I just…"

Mike shoved his brother away bolting out the door.

"Mikey!" Don called, racing after Mikey as fast as his injury would allow him only to have the door to Leo's room closed in his face. Don sighed, letting the hope that his day would turn around fade away as he placed a hand on the closed door.

"Mike, if you ever want to talk you know I'm here," Don called through the door. He waited a moment but when no sound could be heard he turned to make his way back to his workshop.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Don was drifting to sleep when a series of knocks jolted him awake. Don sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Whose there?" he called drowsily.

"It's me. Mikey," a low voice answered.

Don blinked in surprise. His brothers had never bothered him in his room before and Don was hesitant to have Mikey enter. After all, his room was a shrine to the past. But Don was too curious about Mike's memory to let that stand in the way of finding out what was going on with his brother. And maybe, just maybe, the pictures in his room would help Mikey remember.

"Come in."

Mike slipped into the room as Don turned on the light beside his bed. He waited for Mike to sit and didn't speak as his little brother sat there in silence, staring at his hands in his lap.

"Lately I've been remembering some things," he finally muttered, still not meeting Don's eyes, "little things. I remember I used to use the nunchaku hanging up in the dojo but…I don't remember how. And I remember you, me, Raphie, and 'eo doing things together…not playing with toys on the floor but...other things. And I know there was an accident, which is why I can't remember…" Mike paused, his face scrunched.

"It's just a jumble of images," Mike frowned.

Instantly Don was fully awake. He gave Mike a big smile, reaching over to squeeze his brother's flesh hand.

"Mike, that's great! Not that you're confused but that you're starting to remember! I can help you make sense of things."

Don paused as he noticed his brother's gaze sweep the room. Taking in the four masks on Don's bedside table and the collage of family photos on the walls.

"Is this us?" Mike whispered. Don's grin widened.

"Yup."

Mike ran his fingers over the pictures as he gazed at them, finally pausing on one.

"When was this?"

Don leaned over to look, chuckling at the young turtles in the picture.

"Our tenth birthday," Don replied fondly.

"And who am I?" Mike asked slowly. Don's smile faltered a moment but he pointed to the young Michelangelo in the picture, orange masked and face covered in cake.

"I used to like orange," Mike murmured, "like the mask you showed me the other day."

Mike wrinkled his beak and Don laughed softly.

"Yea, Mikey. You used to."

"Why's my face covered in cake?" Mike asked curiously. Don's grin widened.

"Oh, that's Raph's fault."

"Raphie?" Mike's confused expression only made Don laugh harder.

"Let's just say you got a little too excited about opening presents and Raph figured out a way to shut you up."

Mike smiled as he watched his usually hard brother smile at the memory.

"I don't remember," Mike said softly.

Don patted his shoulder and to Mike's surprise still looked happy.

"That's ok, Mikey. The fact that you're starting to remember anything is a good sign. I'll help you a little bit each day. We'll look at pictures and I'll tell you the stories behind them. Who knows? Maybe you can tell Splinter you want to learn how to use the nunchaku again."

Mike perked up, looking hopeful which only made Don happier.

"You think so?"

Don pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"Yea, Mikey, I think so."

They parted slowly and Mike stood, giving his brother a sheepish look.

"Mind if I still call you D'ello?"

"Not at all, Mikey," Don chuckled.

As his little brother left, Don leaned back staring up at the ceiling with a smile. It may have taken awhile, but the day had turned out to be a good one after all.


	8. Leonardo's Pain

Disclaimer: TMNT is not owned by me.

* * *

"Very good, Raphie, now read the next line."

Donatello watched his copper masked brother give him an annoyed look before he returned his gaze to the book nestled in Donatello's lap. Don was sitting on the floor of the dojo with his brothers. Raphael and Leonardo sat next to him, leaning over to get a good look at the book in Donatello's lap. It was one of their old children's books, tattered and worn not only from age but the fact that Splinter originally found it in a garbage pile. It was one of the books Splinter had used to teach the turtles to read and now it was being used again for that same purpose. Today was Don's turn to do the reading lesson with his brother's and though Leonardo would only read a word or two on the page before stopping to stare at his hands folded politely in his lap, Raphael was reading almost perfectly now. He stumbled here and there with some pronunciations but Don was always there to help him sound out the words.

As Raph began to read the next line, Don stole a glance at Mikey. Sitting across from Donatello, Mikey had well surpassed his brother's in the reading lesson and Donatello had given him a harder book to take a crack at. Mike's attention however, was far from the book on the floor he was carelessly flipping through. His gaze flitted to the open doorway constantly, his eyes returning to the book now and then but not really focusing on what was before him. Don knew the reason for his brother's restlessness. Mike had been eager to tell Splinter about remembering what little he did and was going to do so at the breakfast table before Don stopped him. _That would have been an interesting scene,_ Don thought as he nodded encouragingly at Raph who was almost done reading his sentence, _I can see it now, 'Morning Dad! Guess what? After all this time I remember! No more baby blocks for me!'_ Don advised Mikey to wait for a more private setting to tell Splinter, such as when Splinter was in his room meditating and the others were busy playing. Don also didn't want Raph or Leo over hearing. He didn't think they'd understand what Mikey meant by remembering and it might confuse them into thinking they were doing something wrong by not 'remembering' what Mikey was.

Raph finished reading, giving Don an expectant look. Don grinned.

"Nice job, Raph. Soon we'll have you reading tougher books like Mikey!"

Raph frowned in distaste, and it was such a Raph look that Don couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it, Raph?"

"No fun," his brother mumbled, "boring."

_Of course,_ Don thought giving Raph's hand a reassuring squeeze, _you'd rather be out bashing skulls, wouldn't you?_

_RRIIIPPPP_

Don's eyes snapped up. Mike was staring down at the book before him, frozen as he blinked, surprised by the half ripped page in his hand. Mike felt his face grow warm as he met his brother's gaze.

"Sorry, D'ello," he muttered, "I'll fix it later."

"It's not a problem, Mikey," Don sighed, "I know you're nervous."

Before Don could offer more reassurance, Mike's head swung in the direction of the door an excited look forming on his face.

"He's turned off the tv, D'ello!" Mike said excitedly. Don could see his brother was trembling.

"He's probably going to head for his room now," Don replied, smiling, "I think this is the perfect time for you to talk to him. I'll keep Raph and Leo here."

Mike grinned, slamming the book in front of him shut and stumbling as he jumped up and ran for the door. Don watched him go, praying that Splinter would be happy with Mikey's news and not somehow turn it into a problem. _He'll most likely find something to blame me for_, Don thought bitterly. He sighed, shaking his head as he realized his brother's were waiting for him to instruct them.

"Can we go too?" Raph asked hopefully.

"Not yet, Raphie, it's Leo's turn to read now," Don replied with mock cheer.

"Can I go to potty?"

Don sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you really have to or--"

Raph's urgent nods were enough to convince Don. Don stood, glancing out the door and seeing that Mikey and Splinter were no where to be seen. _Must be in Splinter's room,_ Don thought as he gestured for Raph to stand.

"Go ahead, Raph."

Raph gave Leo a 'sucks for you' look before standing shakily and walking out the door. Raph's balance was getting better and better and Mikey was doing a good job of convincing Raph that walking was a lot cooler than crawling on the floor. _If only Leo would catch on…_

Don returned to his spot next to his brother, trying not to feel weird as Leo's eyes followed his every move. Ever since yesterday's incident, Leo had not said a word to Don outside their lessons and only watched Donatello silently whenever they were in the same room.

"Making sure I don't get into anymore trouble, Leo?" Don whispered, meeting his brother's eyes. Of course there was no reply, and Don picked up the book, opening it to an easy page and pointing at the first sentence.

"How about a word, Leo? One word?" Don asked.

"Hurt."

Don flinched as a cool metal finger traced his thigh, resting on the bandage covering the wound from the shuriken.

"Leo…" Don began, closing the book and placing it on the floor.

"Wrong," Leo said shaking his head, "I…stop…"

Don watched Leo's brow crease as his brother searched for the words to express his feelings.

"I'm sorry you're so confused, Leo," Don replied, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat, "but it's not your fault."

Leo's eyes widened at Don's words and Leo shook his head. Don couldn't help but notice how much the scar on the right side of Leo's face stood out against his new mask. It made him look fiercer somehow, and Don couldn't help but smile slightly, knowing that the day when Leo regained his memories he'd be the most feared ninja the Foot had ever known. That is if the organization survived after Don ruthlessly killed their leader. A plan he hoped to implement within the next night or so. He wasn't going to give Karai more time to think about just how many of them had survived and ponder whether or not to send that thing after them again.

"Fault…I protect," Leo tried again, pressing down on Don's bandage, making Don winch. Leo quickly withdrew his hand at his brother's reaction, his eyes still wide.

"I not protect."

Ordinarily Don would have been thrilled to hear Leo speak more than one or two words at a time, but the topic of conversation didn't seem to call for celebration. Leo felt like he should have protected Don from getting hurt and he probably didn't even know why!

"You can't protect me from everything, Leo," Don said softly, "now it's my job to protect you."

Leo's eyes were glassy with tears and Don reached up to cup Leo's cheek as one slipped free. He wiped it away with his thumb, continuing to stroke his brother's skin in an attempt to comfort him. It was something Don had developed a habit of doing when Leo became upset. After all, there weren't any hands to squeeze, arms to rub, thighs to pat. Leo would feel none of it. He was so far removed from the world of flesh, warmth, blood, and the comfort of skin to skin contact. Don felt another stab of guilt but it didn't cause him to break down this time. Instead it only fueled his desire to end things with Karai sooner rather than later.

"I bad," Leo whimpered, "I fail." Don shook his head, grabbing Leo's face with both hands so his brother couldn't look away.

"No, Leo," Don said sternly, "you did not fail me. You've never failed me. You are the reason I'm alive today. It's my fault you…" Don paused, realizing he couldn't get into the incident. Now was a time for comfort not more confusion.

"I was careless, Leo. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, you hear? I won't get hurt again, I promise."

Leo sniffed, reaching out he took Don's face in his hands mimicking how Don held his and causing his brother to smile sadly.

"Not again," Leo said sternly, his voice a bit shaky but full of a determination Don hadn't heard in a long time.

"I promise."

Leo nodded once and let go of Don's face. Don did the same. He noticed Leo's gaze shift to the floor in front of him.

Don sighed.

"Not in the mood to read huh?"

But Leo didn't reply, lost again in his own world. Don closed the book, taking the quiet moment to examine the empty dojo. Suddenly Don felt lost in a swirl of ghostly images and haunting sounds. Images and sounds of the old days when they would train and joke around together in the dojo. Don felt immersed in the past and for a minute he was afraid he was having one of Splinter's strange spiritual visions.

"Hey bro! Hey, D'ello, snap out of it!"

The images and sounds faded to be replaced with the loud snapping of Mikey's fingers in front of Don's face. Don blinked, focusing on the smiling form of his brother kneeing in front of him. Leo continued to stare, unseeing at the floor beside him.

"Why aren't you talking to Splinter, Mikey?" Mike grinned.

"I told him! I told him what I remembered, I told him about your promise to slowly help me remember, and how I want to learn the nunchaku again! He said he'd be happy to teach me ninjitsu starting tomorrow! But before we could get into anything else Raphie interrupted."

"Oh, Mike, I'm sorry! I only let Raph leave because he said he had to use the bathroom real bad and well, I didn't want to have an accident," Don wrinkled his beak, "again."

Mike shook his head, still smiling.

"Nah, it's ok. He said he was hungry so Splinter went to make him a snack," Mike bounced happily on the floor, obviously excited, "I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind telling me about another picture. Don't be mad, but I went into your room and picked one out…"

Mike held up the picture he had been hiding in the palm of his hand and Don stared at it.

It was a fairly recent picture, taken only a month or two before the incident. They had gone on a brief vacation to the farmhouse with April and Casey. The picture was of all of them sitting together on the porch: April smiling and sitting next to a grinning Leo who eyed Mikey as he covered his mouth to hide his laughter as he leaned behind Don to give him bunny ears, Don swatting at Mikey while sticking out his tongue at his younger brother, while Raph punched Casey playfully in the shoulder as they leaned against the railing. Splinter sat a little away from the group, crossed legs beneath him as he looked at the timed camera of Donatello's, a content look on his face and a smile tugging at his lips. Don felt a yearning to have those days back, a yearning to experience them more fully than the ghostly forms of the dojo earlier.

As Don opened his mouth to speak, a metal hand shot out, grabbing the corner of the picture. Mike and Don turned to Leo, shocked. Their brother was staring at the picture in horror.

"Different," he whispered. Don's eyes flitted from the picture to his brother. Don was acutely aware of his brother's metal fingers tightening on the picture.

"Leo, let go!" Mikey cried, realizing his brother was going to rip the picture if his grip tightened anymore.

But Leo wasn't listening. His face clouded in anger.

"Not the same," he growled, his fingers tightening more. Mikey made a desperate noise, as if his chances of remembering depended on the single picture he held. He batted at Leo's metal arm with his own.

"Mikey, stop!" Don cried, "Leo, let go!"

Mikey pulled with all his might, falling back onto his shell as the edge of the picture ripped off, remaining in Leo's hand. Leo let go of the fragment, letting it flutter to the ground as he tightened his metal fingers into what Don knew was a deadly fist. The look on Leo's face was clouded and angry and Don realized something was very wrong.

"Mikey," Don said quietly, "back towards the door ok?"

Mikey glared angrily at Leo, but the sudden look of fear on Don's face made Mike begin to feel uneasy.

"D'ello?" he asked slowly but then Leo let out an enraged howl, slamming his fist against his metal legs.

"Different," he screamed, "Can't protect!"

He brought his other fist down, beating his legs mercilessly and Don realized Leo was trying to feel it. Don felt his heart clench, inching away from his brother's flailing arms and towards Mikey.

"Leo, calm down it's ok," Don tried to speak soothingly above Leo's cries but nothing seemed to get through.

"Different!" Leo howled again and this time the grief was evident in his voice. Don watched in frozen horror as Leo suddenly stood—STOOD—and stumbled, falling forward so he was leaning heavily against the wall. With a cry, Leo began to tear the weapons from the wall throwing them to the ground. The tall candle sticks fell to the floor as Leo flailed, moving unsteadily to the next display and pushing it to crash on the floor, training bos rolling everywhere.

"Leo, stop!" Mikey made a move towards Leo but Don lunged at his brother holding him back.

"No, Mikey, you can't! He's too strong! If Leo hits you with those metal limbs," Don hesitated, "Mike, we can't stop him!"

"What's going on?"

The booming voice made both huddling turtles turn towards the doorway. For a minute Splinter felt like his sons were young again, just woken up from a nightmare and huddling together for comfort, waiting for him to chase the monsters away. It made Splinter happy to see an emotion besides anger and resentment on Donatello's face but as his gaze swept the room and analyzed the current situation his happy nostalgia quickly vanished. Raphael clung to his left hand, wide eyes following Leo's destructive path as Don and Mikey quickly made their way to Splinter's side.

"Leo, mad," Raph whispered, shrinking behind Splinter as more weapons clashed to the floor.

"Donatello, stay with your brother's," Splinter said, gently pulling from Raph's grip. Don watched him begin to walk towards Leo.

"Sensei! You can't stop him! With those limbs, if he hits you…"

Splinter ignored his son's warning, stopping a few feet away from Leo as his son reached for the rack on the wall containing his katanas. Splinter tried not to flinch as the katanas clanged to the floor. It was hard not to think about his new son destroying the image of the old.

"Leonardo Hamato!"

Leo didn't turn at the cry, sobbing openly, breathing heavily, he just made his way towards the next wall.

Splinter moved closer, ignoring the gasps from his huddling sons as he blocked Leonardo's path.

"Leonardo Hamato, you are my son and you will stop now!"

Leo swayed unsteadily on his feet, glancing from Splinter to his brothers. Then he fell unceremoniously to the floor. Reaching for the downed weapons, Splinter watched in amazement as Leo picked up a katana and snapped it in half.

"Different!" Leo sobbed, "Can't protect, can't feel, not the same!"

Splinter was shocked by his son's sudden increased vocabulary, but decided that was for another time.

"I told you to stop, Leonardo! I am your father and you will obey me!"

Leo paused in his bending of a practice bo, the wood cracking in his hands. Leo dropped it, shuddering from his racking sobs. Splinter crouched beside him, gently laying a hand on the side of Leo's neck.

"My son, you are different," Splinter said firmly, locking his eyes with Leo's. Leo's sobs grew louder but Splinter gently shushed him.

"You are different in body, Leonardo, but spiritually you are the same. You are still my son, you are still the older brother of Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. You are their leader, their rock, their caring brother. You are my faithful, loyal and loving son. You are still, Leonardo, with limbs of metal or of flesh and blood. This metal extension," Splinter let his hand run down Leo's shoulder, down his metal arm until he squeezed Leo's hand, "changes nothing about your true self."

Splinter's eyes clouded a moment, his gaze shifting to take in his three other sons.

"If only you all would remember that," he murmured. He looked back at Leo as the cold metal he gripped gently squeezed back. Splinter smiled. Leo wasn't hurting him. It was the first time Leo had shone awareness of his new strength.

"I will need your help, Leonardo," Splinter said softly, "I will need your help in rebuilding our family. Can you help me?"

Splinter waited for some sign of comprehension but none came. Leo sniffled, calming as his gaze wandered around the room, taking in the destruction he had caused.

"I need your help with Donatello the most," Splinter sighed, "he needs his brothers."

Leo's hand slipped out of his own. He picked up a broken katana and held it out to Splinter.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his voice still thick with tears. Splinter smiled sadly, taking the broken pieces.

"It's alright, my son. You are forgiven."

Splinter heard movement and looked up to find Donatello walking towards him.

"Master…"

His voice was unsteady but his hard expression had returned. Splinter felt his stomach clench.

"Donatello, please take Leonardo to the kitchen and make him a nice cup of tea. Michelangelo," he raised his voice, causing Mike to straighten in the doorway, "take Raphael to the living room and begin your meditation lesson without me. I will remain and clean the dojo as best I can."

"I can do that Sensei if you wish."

Splinter eyed Donatello, his smile fading.

"No, my son. You spend too much time in here as it is."

Don's mouth grew thin but he didn't argue as he gestured to Leo, who began to crawl beside his brother to the doorway. Splinter remained where he was, sitting back on his heels as he surveyed the damage before him. He felt a dull ache in his chest and wondered if his heart was breaking just a little more. He wasn't sure how much more he could take after the events of the last month. He eyed the broken katanas, his gaze sweeping to take in the cracked bos, the carelessly thrown sais and the separated nunchaku. He felt a single tear escape his eyes and slide down his check leaving a wet trail in his fur. He did not move to brush it aside but instead closed his eyes and began to meditate.

>> >> >> >> >> >

"To the kitchen, Leo, I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

Don ushered his sniffling brother out the door. He paused in the doorway, watching Mikey sit with Raph and Leo make his way to the kitchen. He looked back at the wrecked dojo, a bit ashamed at how shaken he had become. _What happened to the new strong Donatello?_ a voice teased him. Don shook his head. Seeing Leo lose it had been a bit overwhelming. After all, Leo had shown so little emotion until now. To suddenly freak out, with his new strength, had been a frightening experience. Don had felt so powerless to help him and also afraid that Mikey might get involved and get hurt.

Don's eyes fell on his Sensei, sitting quietly before the broken katanas like he was sitting before a shrine. Suddenly Don realized that like Donatello's room was his sanctuary, his shrine to all that had been, so the dojo had been Splinter's shrine. Perhaps not as private as his room, it held all the items of what they had once been. Perhaps not their masks, not their belts, not their pads which were all hid away in Don's room, but their weapons. Their weapons which had been symbolic of their personalities and their ninja spirits. Their weapons represented all they once were and once stood for. For the first time since the incident Don felt sorry for his father. Don didn't know what he would do if he lost his line to the past. What would Splinter do now that he lost his?

Don shook his head, leaving the doorway to follow his slowly crawling brother's trail. His sympathy quickly turned to a burning angry which froze into a cold hatred. Karai would pay for the pain she was continuing to cause his family. And she would pay tonight.


	9. No Turning Back

Disclaimer: TMNT not owned by me, not making profit from this story yadayada...

_Sorry it took me so long to update. Been having some major writers block for the last week or so. I was going to include Don's confrontation with Karai in this chapter but then decided it was intense enough to warrant a chapter of its own :) _

* * *

Donatello stayed with Leonardo until he finished his tea. His older brother made no sound and did not even glance at Donatello as they sat together. The outburst seemed to have taken a lot out of his older brother, who after finishing his tea yawned sleepily. 

"Come on, Leo, I think it's time for a nap," Don said softly, gesturing his brother to follow him as he stood.

Leo curled comfortably on his bed as Don pulled a sheet over him. Leo's eyes stared blankly at the wall and Don felt the coldness that had entered him before spike through him. Leo's outburst, though a nerve rattling experience, had reminded Don of how passionate his brother had once been. Now here he was, confused about why he was different from the turtles he had seen in the picture and why he should feel like a failure for not protecting Don from his injury.

Don closed the door quietly and walked to the living room, watching as Mikey guided an agitated Raphael through his meditation. Don's eyes slid to the door of the dojo, which had been closed since he had left his Sensei. Don figured Splinter was trying to clean the room and return it to its former appearance. _And maybe save his link to the past…_ Don thought solemnly. He walked to the door and hesitated. A small war seemed to rage inside him; his new self wanted to run to his room and begin planning for that night while the ghostly remnants of his old self insisted that his father had been hurt by Leo's outburst more than he was letting on and Don should go in and comfort him. For the first time in a long time, Don listened to the whisper of his old self, and quietly entered the dojo. Splinter was straightening a rack Leo had toppled and placing what weapons had survived back in their spots.

Don cleared his throat as he moved into the room but Splinter ignored him. He picked up some broken practice weapons and brought them to a corner where a pile of useless equipment was beginning to grow. The dojo was silent except for the sounds of Splinter's cleaning and Don hesitated again. He felt like he was intruding upon some private ceremony where Splinter was burying the past for good and saying goodbye to his destroyed sanctuary. Don made his way to the spot where Leo had broken his katanas. He bent and began to pick up the pieces.

"Stop."

Don jumped. His Sensei's voice was loud and held a cold commanding tone that made him look up at his father in surprise. Splinter was staring at him blankly across the room.

"I just thought I could help, Sensei," Don replied. Even though this was probably the first time Don had attempted to do something kind for his father in weeks, Splinter didn't seem to notice.

"I did not ask for your help, Donatello."

Don felt the harshness of the words as if he had just been dunked in ice water. The familiar anger and pain resurfaced and part of Don tried desperately to cling on to his old feelings. The shock of his father's cold demeanor however quickly drowned those feelings and reminded Don yet again that there was no going back.

He narrowed his eyes, standing and dropping the pieces he had picked up to the floor, letting them fall with a clatter.

"Fine," he sneered. He began to walk away, determined to begin his plans, when Splinter spoke again.

"You had no place showing those pictures to Michelangelo."

Don turned swiftly.

"What?"

"I warned you that they were fragile, that they had to remember on their own. Their case is unique, not defined in any textbooks you may study. I warned you the pictures could harm them."

"I didn't randomly shove a picture in Mikey's face," Don snapped, "he told me he remembered and came to ME in MY room. It's time he saw them and began to learn about who he is again."

"Wrong!" The anger in that one word made Don retreat a step, eyes wide. His Sensei brandished the picture Mikey had dropped like a weapon, glaring at Don.

"No matter what I say to you, my student, nothing reaches you! Michelangelo is beginning to regain his self awareness, act his age, learn the skills he should know, but the images he sees he does not understand and by shoving these memories onto him we are forcing him to try to be someone he is not!"

"He IS Mikey!" Don yelled, his hands clenching into fists.

"He is no longer the Michelangelo we knew and he never will be," Splinter's voice rose as he spoke, "your brother will never be the same and if we do not let him know that we except who he now is we will be forcing him into trying to be someone he is not."

"What's wrong with you?" Don cried, "why can't you be happy he's starting to remember? Why do you insist that my brothers are gone for good, that they're these new turtles now when really--"

"Because I am not lost in my own world like you, Donatello," Splinter interrupted, "I have tried to reach you again and again but you are lost in a dark rage and despair that you refuse to free yourself from. Do you think I was clueless that Michelangelo was beginning to remember? I knew before he spoke with you that Michelangelo was having flashes of the past. I KNOW my sons."

Don was finding it hard to control himself. He had a feeling Splinter was not referring to him when he said he knew his sons and that thought hurt him, even if he would never admit it.

"So you're telling me you knew and did nothing?"

"I was guiding Michelangelo through a series of meditations; teaching him how to deal with such things without specifically telling him what the exercises were for. Now, he will wish to only hear stories and see things from the past. Like I told you a million times, they have been injured spiritually as well and need to concentrate on healing that as much as anything else. Do you think Michelangelo is the only one to remember? Leonardo has flashes of emotions he doesn't understand, feelings that he must protect his brothers and knowledge that he was once not the way he is now and he does not comprehend it! Explaining has done nothing to help him has it? As for Raphael, he remembers even more, through dreams which he wakes from and comes to me at night scared and looking for explanations. That is why he clings to me, his fear of ghosts from the past that haunt him in the night. These dreams have become less confusing as I work with him through meditation to quiet his mind and not fight the dreams. Perhaps if you were not so consumed in your own darkness you would have realized what was happening with your brothers."

Splinter stopped speaking. He seemed to grow smaller, as if all his anger at Donatello and the knowledge his words were having no effect on him was tiring him out.

"You meditate and train but with a focus not on recovery or remembrance but on plunging yourself deeper into the depths of anger and hate."

Don folded his arms, his lip curling.

"I'm not lost, old one, you're delusional. If you think I'm going to sit back and leave the chance of getting my brother's back to some useless meditation sessions you're wrong. Mikey may never be exactly as he was, but he has a right to know his past and I'll tell him whatever he wants when he asks me."

Don turned quickly and stomped from the room. Splinter watched Donatello leave, regretting his words. He was angry with Donatello, that was true, but his son was in a fragile state, perhaps more so than the others. By being harsh with him, had he just driven his son further and more determined onto his dark path? Splinter glanced down at the picture in his hands, his sons happy features seemed to taunt him. Not so long ago his family had been happy and whole. Now…

Splinter tenderly placed the picture in a pocket of his kimono and once again began to clean the dojo. Very soon Splinter would need to intervene with Donatello's new way of life. He would need help, and though Splinter knew only his brothers could truly help him, Splinter couldn't wait for their recovery. Leonardo had shown no recognition to Splinter's pleas for help with Donatello. His sons were broken and lost but they were slowly finding their ways home. Until they returned to him, Casey and April would have to do. Donatello was slipping further and further from him. His son was almost lost; it was now or never.

>> > >

Donatello silently left the lair after dinner. He didn't say a word to Splinter, who was absorbed with taking care of Leo and Raph. Shifting his bag on his shoulder, Don headed into the sewers. His plan was simple. Karai would probably still be in her office by the time Don reached the Foot building. He would disable the building's power and with it the security systems as he had done the day of the storm. Then he would enter the way April, Splinter, and Casey had planned: through the basement. It was surprisingly easy. From there April had planned out a safe journey to the top of the building, through maintenance corridors and ventilation shafts until he finally reached the hallway leading to Karai's office. Wisely, Karai had made sure the only way to reach her office was through a well secured hallway. With luck, Karai would be too busy trying to figure out what had caused the blackout to worry about possible intruders.

Don was halfway to his destination when he heard the sound of splashing behind him. Frowning, Don paused, the water slopping silently around his feet. He recognized the sound of clumsy footsteps and as they grew louder Don removed his bo, swinging it around as he turned, eliciting a yelp from his follower.

"Geez, watch where you're swinging that thing, D'ello!"

Crouched before his brother, Mikey watched his brother look down on him in surprise and then in anger.

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" Don snapped. Mike stood slowly, eyeing Don's bo.

"I saw you sneak out, without a word to Splinter or…" Mike shifted his feet nervously, "or me. I saw you had your bag and I thought maybe you were going to take care of those jerks who hurt you last time you went out," Mike's eyes searched the surrounding sewers, "I came to help."

"I'm just taking care of some business, Mikey," Don said sternly, holding his bo in front of him as if he could bar Mikey from following him further, "Go home."

"But I can help!" Mike insisted, and Don's eyes widened as his younger brother brandished a pair of nunchaku that had apparently survived Leo's tirade.

"I…I brought these incase," Mike's confidence was faltering under his brother's smoldering gaze.

"You don't even know how to use those," Don replied softly. Mike opened his mouth to argue but then stopped, his gaze leaving Don's face and staring over his shoulder. His brow crinkled in confusion.

"Friends of yours?"

Don turned swiftly and was greeted with the sight of three Foot ninjas removing themselves from the shadows. Don readied himself in a fighting stance, twirling his bo.

"Not friends exactly," Don said quietly, he glanced over his shoulder at Mike's scared expression, "go home Mikey, NOW."

Mike glanced at the weapons in his hands, then nodded wordlessly. Don returned his attention to the ninjas approaching him only to be surprised a minute later by a bump against his shell. Don glanced behind him, seeing Mikey standing shell to shell with him. Mike grinned sheepishly at his brother though Don caught the flicker of fear in his eyes.

"I don't think your friends want me to leave the party."

Three more Foot ninjas were making their way towards Mikey. Don stiffened. Mike didn't know how to defend himself and here he was, facing six of the Foot with Don! Immediately Don felt an overwhelming urge to protect his little brother.

"Just stay against my shell," Don murmured quietly, "duck if someone attacks you, use your metal hand to strike out if there's an opening and don't worry about me. Move with me, but always stay against my shell, got it?"

Mike nodded, his eyes still wide with fright. Ignoring the fact that it was a bad sign Karai was having the sewers patrolled so far from her building, Don concentrated on the ninjas moving towards him. The six ninjas rushed the pair simultaneously and Don realized these ninjas were nothing like the spies he had encountered on the roof. These were more like the Foot ninjas Don remembered facing in the past. Mike's yell as the ninjas attacked forced Don into action, his bo a blur as he parried and swiped at the ninjas.

"Turn!"

Don turned in a swift circle, pressed shell to shell with his brother. The pair stayed in the same spot, twirling around occasionally so Don could deal with all of the ninjas. He felt Mikey moving behind him, releasing boyish battle cries when he took a swing at the Foot with his weapons or yells of fear as he ducked and Don felt the resounding blow of the Foot attack against his shell. Two of the ninjas were down when Don heard a different yell from his brother.

"I did it, D'ello! I knocked him out!" Mike cried happily.

"That's great, Mikey, now shut up and watch yourself!"

Knocking the ninja he was tangled with off his feet, Don slammed the end of his bo in the ninja's face knocking him unconscious, then brought his bo swiftly up to hit another ninja in the chin, knocking him off his feet so that he slammed against the ground a few feet away. Realizing the other two ninjas were concentrating on Mikey, Don pressed back against his brother's shell indicating he was going to turn around again when Mike let loose a howl of pain. Before the cry of pain was finished Don was turning, grabbing Mikey and shoving him out of the Foot's reach as he attacked the two ninjas fiercely, his vision blurring to red. It was only when he heard Mike cry out again in pain that Don blinked and the red cloud slowly began to recede. At his feet the two Foot ninjas were sprawled unconscious, their weapons lying useless next to them. Deciding to deal with the odd blackout later, Don quickly moved towards Mike who was leaning against the sewer wall, his lower lip quivering.

"S-sorry D'ello," Mike's voice shook as he tried to keep from crying, "I was so e-excited to h-hit one of them I guess I-I-I didn't see him…"

Blood dripped down the hand Mike had pressed to his shoulder. Don cursed silently, noting how close to Mike's neck the cut had come.

Don gently nudged Mike's hand aside and examined the wound.

"It's not too deep," Don said quietly, "but you need to be patched up. If you leave it open and walk around these sewers any longer you'll get an infection."

Don removed his hand and Mike quickly replaced it with his own.

"You did good, Mikey. There's no one else I'd rather have watch my back," Don said with a reassuring smile, "now go home and clean that cut."

Don replaced the bo on his back and checked his bag to make sure everything was still ok before beginning his trek back down the sewer, stepping over the bodies of the Foot as he went.

"Come with me!" Mike called after him. Don turned, giving his brother a stern look.

"I told you I have business to take care of. Go home."

"But your leg's still healing," Mike protested, "please, D'ello, forget whatever you're going to do," his gaze shifted to the unconscious ninjas on the floor before returning to Don, "just forget them."

Don's eyes fell on Mike's metal fist, still clutching his weapon. The metal had some dark traces on it and Don knew somewhere on the ground was a Foot ninja who had one messed up face.

"Sorry, Mikey, but I'm afraid this is too important to forget. Now go home and make sure the others are ok. I'm counting on you to watch after them."

Without another word Don turned and left Mikey leaning against the wall to stare after him.

_There's no turning back._ As the thought entered Don's mind he realized after the events of that day the phrase had more meaning to him than it ever had…


	10. First Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, and I probably never will...sniff

* * *

Donatello continued walking, making sure to remain in the shadows, his eyes continually scanning the way ahead as he stuck close to the dank walls. Finally he reached the area he was looking for. The tunnel led into a small round chamber then continued straight ahead on the opposite side. The ceiling was high and smooth: the bottom of the Foot basement.

A single ladder graced the side of the round chamber, which led up to a locked hatch. Thanks to April, Don had the codes to unlock the hatch's emergency lock which would engage once Don shut off the main power. He settled along the wall, removing his laptop and repeating the actions that had caused the Foot building to lose power the day before. Don pressed enter and waited quietly for five minutes, wanting the confusion to settle in before he entered the building. Finally Don placed the laptop back in his bag and climbed the ladder. A victorious smile spread across his face when he reached the hatch. A small LCD screen on the hatch flashed red, indicating it was working on emergency power. Quickly Don entered his codes and with a hiss the hatch opened. Taking a deep breath, Don clambered inside and began to make his way up to Karai's office.

>> >> >> >> >> >> 

The light of two flickering flames barely illuminated the desk where they rested; their light couldn't penetrate the shadows that hid the door through which Karai could hear the sounds of scuffling. The vague outlines of the door were bathed in an eerie silver light thanks to the wall behind her made entirely of glass admitting the pale moonlight.

She knew who was trying to quietly dispatch of her guards despite the well planned distraction. At the beginning of the blackout her lieutenants had told her something had probably been damaged by the storm yesterday, which had caused a similar incident, but Karai remembered the shadow she had seen on the roof last night, and the report of the purple banded turtle her spies had engaged in combat. It was Donatello who came after her this night, screaming for blood. _Her_ blood.

Karai smiled, her fingers exploring the wood underneath her desk to make sure her hidden sword was in its proper place. Donatello thought he had the advantage but he was sadly mistaken. The changed turtle was playing her game now. Karai was already familiar with the sweet temptations revenge offered. She was already through the phase where her anger and desire for vengeance clouded her thoughts and caused her to act rashly. She knew that was how Donatello was acting now. She would use that against him and work him so that he acted as she pleased.

Karai folded her hands in her lap, watching the door. No, Donatello would not die tonight. Tonight Karai would gather as much information as she could about how Donatello had survived and who else may have. She would manipulate him until he was only a pawn in her plans. She would use his desire to protect his family to kill them all once and for all.

No longer making a pretense for stealth, the door burst open and a shadow slid into the room, brandishing a long weapon. Karai could just make out his features in the dim light and Karai's eyes instantly found the bandaged wound that was the only evidence of yesterday's fight. Her smile broadened. She steepled her fingers in front of her as she leaned back in her chair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Her voice was soft, little more then a whisper, but Donatello was clinging to every word. He didn't show any surprise that he had not caught Karai off guard. Of course he wouldn't even if he felt it. He was a ninja after all.

"You know why I'm here, Karai," he spat out the words, his voice harsh and unfamiliar, "didn't your little henchmen give you my message?"

"I do remember something," Karai's eyes narrowed, "you said you were all alive and would soon honor me with your presence. Yet I see only you, Donatello…where are your brothers? Where is the mighty Leonardo?"

Donatello remained silent. Karai watched as the turtle tensed, his hands gripping the bo even tighter but still he gave nothing away. He didn't deny his brothers being alive or dead. Karai respected his silence. Perhaps he wasn't so lost in revenge just yet…

"Or maybe you are the only one that remains," Karai stood, her chair rolling back quietly and bumping against the thick window glass, "I must admit I am surprised. I thought of all you turtles Leonardo would be the one to escape. You never struck me as being very aggressive," she sneered, "or very skilled."

"You learn something new everyday," Don hissed. Karai's smile returned. The turtle was barely holding back. Soon, he would make his move.

"But I suppose even Leonardo was no match for my pet. Are you not curious as to what killed your brothers? You, the miraculous scientist…"

"I've grown up, Karai," Don snapped, "I'm through playing with my chemistry sets. I plan on tracking down and killing that monster of yours as soon as I'm done with you."

Karai laughed.

"But how will you find it, turtle? I do not keep it in this building. Surely you know that, having invaded my network."

"Wherever it is I'll find it."

"I'm sure."

A tense silence followed and Karai moved her hands slowly down to rest on the end of the desk, brushing her fingertips against the hidden sword. Donatello twirled his bo, his eyes never leaving Karai.

"The death of your brothers has done you good, Donatello," Karai continued, her voice now quiet and contemplative, "I must say I enjoy your new look. But tell me, how did your brothers die? Slowly? Painfully? I can only hope Leonardo suffered the worst. Someone must have, for we burned many limbs that night…"

"You!" Don's snarl was full of hatred and Karai chuckled softly.

"Personally, of course. Was that what did it, Donatello? Lost too much blood because there were no limbs to reattach? How sad…"

With a scream of rage Don was lunging at her but Karai swiftly removed her sword and easily blocked Don's wild swing. Her sword sank into the wood of the bo and Don had to yank the weapon away. Karai jumped away from the desk, moving towards the door. She would need more room to deal with the angry ninja before her.

"Tell me, Donatello, how is the rat?" She continued to move backwards into the hallway, Don growling and stalking after her. She stepped over the fallen bodies of her men. What fools to be taken by surprise by the clumsy thing before her.

"A pity he was not destroyed along with your brothers. Ah well, next time…"

"There won't be a next time, Karai!"

Don struck again and again, too blinded by fury to realize Karai wasn't taking advantage of his blunders, not striking through his openings or aiming for his wounded leg. Karai blocked and parried and continued to move, always staring into Donatello's clouded eyes. Through his eyes Karai knew exactly what his next move would be. Even the smallest movements told Karai all she needed to bait Donatello into using his strength fruitlessly against her.

"It is only fair, Donatello. You stole my father from me, I must have yours! The lives of your brothers were just an added bonus!"

"Don't mention, my brothers!" Don howled.

"Why not? Will their ghosts come to haunt me?" Karai laughed mockingly and had to move quickly to avoid Donatello's enraged strikes.

"You won't be around long enough for them to even consider coming after you," Don cried in response. Karai smirked. _There it was._

Taking advantage of a small break in the rain of blows, Karai flipped back, landing a few feet away from Donatello. As the turtle snarled and began to run towards her, Karai slipped a small dart free from her belt and nimbly threw it at Don. It was a small movement, hidden by Karai leaning forward into a defensive position. It was only when the dart dug into Don's neck that he felt it, bringing him to a stumbling stop. His vision began to blur immediately and Don touched his neck, feeling the end of the dart sticking out.

"You foolish, turtle," Karai straightened, letting the end of her blade glide along the floor as she walked towards her swaying prey.

"I know what revenge can do to you, my dear Donatello. I was once as you are, lost in a blinding sea of anger and hatred. However, I am no longer blinded by these feelings," she smiled thinly and Don took an unsteady step back as two blurry Karai's appeared before him, "what makes you weak gives me the strength to destroy your family!"

Karai watched as Don leaned against a wall and slid partly down it. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his mind.

"You're wrong," he mumbled.

"Am I? With you out of the way, what is to stop me from finishing the job I began?"

Don's eyes widened and Karai found satisfaction that it was finally sinking in.

"Yes, Donatello. Lost in your anger you have betrayed them. I know they live. Now, they will die because of you…"

With an inarticulate cry, Don pushed off from the wall and began to run unsteadily back the way they had come. The swift action surprised Karai. The toxin had been doing its work, her prey was finished! How could he be moving so quickly away from her? But no matter what the reason, he was. During the battle, his bag had remained intact and now he clumsily opened it, the contents, weapons and electronics, spilled noisily onto the floor but finally he grasped something in his hand as he dashed into her office.

Karai cursed as she ran after him, only pausing in the doorway when there was a loud BOOM and a flash of light.

"No!!"

Her vision cleared and the sound of tinkling glass on the floor greeted her as she stared. Donatello was gone and the thick glass of the wall in front of her had shattered. A cold wind swept through the room as Karai slowly made her way to the window, her knuckles white as she tightly clutched her sword. As she gazed down stories above the New York City street, only darkness greeted her. There was no sign of Donatello.

>> >> >> >> >> 

Incredible pain was the only thing that convinced him he was alive. He didn't open his eyes, instead concentrating on breathing. Breathing! Something he thought he'd never do again! Vaguely Don remembered fumbling with the grappling hook as he fell, slinging it onto a building close by and slamming into a solid wall. He didn't remember falling, but he must have halted his descent enough for him to survive.

Don opened his eyes. His vision was filled with clouds of red but it was different from the red rage that had blinded him earlier. With a moan Don shifted. Every part of his body hurt. He was sure he must have broken something, and maybe even cracked part of his shell. His head was pounding and Don tentatively reached up. His hand met something wet and sticky and Don stared at the red substance covering it. The blood from his head wound continued to trickle into his face and Don tried to move again, managing to settle on his side. He was in an alleyway, which gave him some relief. At least he wouldn't have to worry about humans finding him anytime soon, but he couldn't remain there for long. His bag lay a few feet away, his possessions scattered. His laptop laid in pieces on the ground. Don's blood was pumping loudly in his veins and it felt hot, like it was trying to burn through his veins and all the way to his skin in an attempt to escape. It felt familiar…like he had felt the hint of this pain before…

He reached towards the dart in his neck but realized he didn't have the strength to even pluck it free. He rested on his side for what seemed like hours but must have only been minutes. His vision was darkening on the edges and Don knew he needed help and fast. If anything he had to warn his family…he had betrayed them! He would be the cause of more of their pain! Blinded Don reached out, groping on the ground for something, anything that could help him! Finally his hand fell on a small contorted piece of metal. He brought it close to his blurry eyes and sucked in a painful breath as he realized it was his shell cell. Though battered, it still made a sad beeping noise as he opened it and began to dial. He heard the ringing, as he held the phone to his ear, though the sound began to become more and more distant.

A small voice seemed to be talking to him and asking him questions but Don couldn't understand it…

"Help…" he rasped.

Then the world went black…


	11. Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Warning: The first part contains a description of Leo's injuries. It's not pretty, so I just thought I'd warn you if you want to skip ahead!

_Wow, this story has received over 50 reviews! I am shocked and pleased :) Thanks so much to everyone that has stuck with the story! I appreciate all your feedback! _

_Ok, this chapter is a bit odd so please let me know if anything doesn't make sense. Most of it will be explained in the next couple of chapters but you should get the gist in this chapter. This wasn't planned, but it just seemed to fit when I was writing it! Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

_Leonardo's scream of defiance quickly turned into one of agony. The vines surrounded Leo faster than his katanas could cut them down. With a clang his weapons fell to the ground and Don watched in horror as Leo's body followed. THUD THUD THUDTHUD. The dull, sickening noise of Leo's four limbs falling limp and lifeless to the ground around him made Don's head swirl. What? How? This wasn't happening! Don was frozen, shocked by the growing pool of blood surrounding his now motionless brother. This couldn't be happening…_

_Then the thing was reaching towards Leo, wrapping around him and dragging him closer. An opening appeared within the jungle of vines, rimmed with sharp, dripping thorns._

_"No! LEO!"_

_Don's scream was fueled by the rage and disbelief coursing through him. He jumped to his feet, no longer aware of his pain because of the adrenaline in his veins. _

_Grabbing his fallen bo, Don charged forward, flipping and batting away at the lashing vines. Don's desperation and the thing's divided attention enabled Don to slowly move closer. The thing had Leo halfway in the opening, thorns tearing at him, leaving deep gashes. _

_An uncontrollable anger took hold of Don, a red haze blinding his vision, and suddenly he was pulling Leo free. He stumbled back, dragging Leo with him. Then he heard more screams, not of pain but of rage and determination. Instantly the thing ignored him and started to pay attention to its new attackers. Don saw a glint of metal and a flash of battered wood fly past him. Then a furry hand was gripping his shoulder. The reassuring pressure lasted only a moment before a walking stick whirled fast in front of him, spinning a blurred wheel of protection around the three of them before beginning to shout orders…_

_>> > > > > _

"When I got there I thought…well…I thought the worst."

The voices had an airy quality about them that made Don wonder for a moment if angels were trying to speak to him. His scientist's brain quickly dispatched of that theory as he slowly regained some of his senses. His body hurt everywhere and his blood still felt like it was burning his insides, only this time it didn't seem to be fighting to spill free. Certain parts of his body felt confined, as if something was tied around him. He opened his eyes a crack. His head throbbed at the light but he fought to keep them open. Blurry figures were around him. A blurred white and red shape was kneeling next to him placing something wet and cool on his forehead. Another large dark shape was pacing nearby and a still grey form stood a few feet away. Don thought about trying to form words to speak to the shapes but the pain discouraged him. The last thing he wanted was to feel more of it.

"That bitch," someone growled, "I say we go and finish what Don started."

"That would be unwise, Mr. Jones," a soft voice countered, "Karai is now aware that we can enter her building. She will be on her guard."

"Then what do we do?" the angry voice snapped.

"We take care of Don," the close reddish shape replied.

"We must return to the lair at once," the calm voice spoke again, "Karai now knows Donatello survived the attack and may think his brothers did as well. They are no longer safe."

There was a brief pause and Don closed his eyes. The pain was overwhelming. It faded as Don stopped trying to listen to the voices. He felt himself plunging back into the quiet black void as the airy voices grew distant once more.

"It may be wise, Mr. Jones, Ms. O'Neil, for you both to come with me as well…"

>> > > > 

Donatello woke with a start. His head hurt and as Don sat up he realized his goggles had pressed uncomfortably into his face. Taking them off, Don rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Apparently he had fallen asleep at his desk. Hurriedly Don scanned the desk in front of him, hoping he hadn't smashed his project when he had fallen asleep…

Don froze. His eyes narrowed as recent events came back to him. How had he ended up back at the lair? Why was he in his workshop working on pointless inventions? Tenderly, Don reached towards his head but no blood covered his hand as he gently pressed his skull. His fingers explored the skin, looking for a scar, a cut, anything to indicate his fight with Karai hadn't been a dream.

A loud noise from the living room interrupted Don's confused thoughts. His gaze swept his workshop as he stood. Everything was as it had been before the incident. Gadgets and half finished experiments, closeted away after the incident, were back in their old spots around the room. Frowning, Don left his workshop and strode to the living room. What he saw stopped him in his tracks, his mouth falling open. Mikey was sitting on the couch playing video games. His little brother bit his lower lip as he stared intensely at the TV through his orange mask…and he didn't have a metal arm! Two familiar fleshy green hands gripped the game controller, fingers dancing over the keys. Finally, Mike finished the level. He threw up his hands with a whoop of triumph then glanced in Don's direction, feeling Don's stare.

"Hey look who's finally awake!" Mike cried, beaming at him, "Leo wanted to wake you for practice but I convinced him to let ya sleep a little. Rumor is you were up late working on that new gadget of yours."

Mike waited expectantly for a reply but Don was having difficulty forming words. Mike's brow creased in concern.

"Donnie? You ok?"

Don shook his head; eyes still glued to his normal little brother.

"Yea, I'm…I'm fine Mikey," he grinned hesitantly, "that new project's just taking a lot out of me."

Mike's face brightened immediately.

"Well, I'd expect nothing less from you."

A loud beep from the television signaled that the next level was about to begin. Mike quickly returned his attention to the game.

"Raph, Leo, and Splinter are in the dojo if you want to see them," Mike said, turning slightly back in Don's direction though his eyes remained on the game. Don's grin faded.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

As Don made his way to the dojo he couldn't help but notice that no toys were scattered about the floor and no old tattered books rested on the chairs waiting to be read. His heart was pounding as he entered the dojo. Where was he? Had he somehow entered an alternate reality? It had happened to them before, but Don had just fought with Karai not someone who controlled time and space. Could it be that Don had dreamt the horrific events that had plagued him and his brothers?

The sounds of fighting greeted Don's ears as he entered the dojo. He stood unmoving in the doorway, afraid that if he moved a muscle this wonderful dream would fade away and he'd be back in the hellish nightmare he had been living so long. The dojo showed no evidence of Leonardo's rampage; the weapons remained neat and orderly in their places. Splinter sat on a mat meditating, though his ears twitched every few seconds at the noise of Raph and Leo's argument.

Raph was leaning against the wall, arms crossed glaring at Leonardo who was running through a set of katas. Don felt his eyes begin to sting with held back tears. His heart raced for a moment as a glint of metal near Leo made him wonder if the attack had in fact happened, but then he realized it was only Leo's katanas flashing brilliantly in his brother's grip. His brothers were uninjured!

"You're such a damn hypocrite!" Raph snarled.

"Will you quit it, Raph? I told you, I'm not budging on this."

"You-"

"Enough."

Raph's growl was interrupted by Splinter who stood, shaking his head as he watched his sons.

"I have had enough of your arguing today. If you are not going to practice then I advise you to leave the dojo, Raphael."

Glaring at Leo, Raph stomped towards the door. Raph stopped and stared at Don's unmoving form, his anger fading to curiosity.

"Hey, brain, didn't hear you come in," he paused, examining his still brother, "You going to cry about me and Leo not being all buddy buddy or something?"

Don stared at Raph wordlessly before stepping aside. Raph frowned.

"Everything ok, Don?"

"Yea," Don mumbled, "just woke up is all…"

Raph shook his head.

"You should take a break from those bloody machines every once in awhile..."

Don's gaze fell to the floor as Raph left. His brothers were fine. He was fine. So why was he so confused? He should have been thrilled that it had all just been a nightmare but something kept bugging him, trying to get him to believe that really THIS wasn't his reality. Don shook his head pushing the feeling away. This had to be real. This was where Don really belonged, not dark and brooding with a broken family but happy and absorbed with his experiments, surrounded by a whole and loving family.

A furry hand on his arm snapped Don out of his thoughts.

"Raphael is right, my son. You look as if something troubles you," Splinter's voice was calm but his eyes were filled with concern as he watched Donatello.

Don smiled weakly.

"I'm ok, Sensei. Really. I just fell asleep working and well…I had one hell of a nightmare."

Splinter smiled, patting his sons arm.

"Dreams teach us lessons, my son. Though it is important to remember they cannot harm us, one must also remember to learn from them."

Don nodded.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Now, I must interrupt Michelangelo's 'game play' as he calls it, for it is time for my stories…"

Don was still smiling as he watched his Sensei leave the room.

"Want to spar, Donnie?"

Don turned in time to watch Leonardo finish a set of katas. He straightened letting his katanas hang at his sides. Don's eyes swept over his brother. He couldn't help but linger over his brother's limbs. One. Two. Three. Four. All there. Not metal, but warm flesh under which blood flowed to give them life.

"Um, Don?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably under his brother's examination and Don's eyes snapped back to his brother's face, his own growing warm with embarrassment.

"Leo, I'm er sorry. Guess I'm still not fully awake," Don rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to smile. Leo gave him a lopsided grin.

"Looked like you were hungry to me. We could put off sparing for later."

Don watched Leo walk to the wall and place his katanas in their proper spots. When Leo noticed his brother making no move to go to the kitchen, he gestured to the floor.

"Why don't we meditate instead?"

Don nodded, settling in front of his brother. Don couldn't keep himself from staring. Here was Leo, not acting like a two year old but acting like the strong, kind, leader Don remembered. Don felt tears threaten again as the feeling that this couldn't be real returned. Leo was watching Don carefully as he settled himself. Finally, he smiled affectionately and reached towards him.

"You must be tired, Donnie, you're a mess," he chuckled. Don blinked as he felt Leo readjust his mask, which had been lopsided on his head. Don reached up tracing the familiar fabric of his old mask, not covering his whole head. He took one of the long bandana tails in his hand and gazed thoughtfully at the old purple color.

"Now, let's begin."

They sat like that a long time. Listening to each other's breathing as they went through meditation exercises they had memorized long ago. Don felt himself becoming more grounded. He was becoming more secure now in his belief that this MUST be real and the rest just a dream, a cruel trick played on him by the dark recesses of his mind. Then a hand was painfully gripping his wrist. His eyes snapped open as the grip tightened and he found himself face to face with a wide eyed Leonardo.

"Stop," Leo breathed, his gaze sweeping the room around him, "stop it, Don."

Don frowned, his mind reluctantly leaving the comforting place it had found in meditation and struggling to concentrate on his upset brother.

"Stop what?"

"This isn't real."

Don closed his eyes.

"You're wrong!" he said quietly. Somehow the change in mood didn't surprise Don but he didn't want to listen. It was just his mind playing tricks on him again. He wouldn't listen!

"Don, it's trying to keep you here. You can't let it."

Don tried to wrench his arm from Leo's grasp but Leo responded by gripping the other one as well.

"Donatello, look at me. Look at me!"

Don stopped struggling, unable to disobey his older brother's stern command. Don opened his eyes, Leo's kind face blurred from unshed tears.

"Everything was going fine," Don whispered, "This is right. This is how things should be. Why can't you leave me alone?"

Leo smiled.

"Because I love you, Donnie. You're my brother and you don't belong here."

"I belong with you," Don choked, "and Mikey and Raph and Splinter, just like this!"

"No ya don't bro."

Don blinked, the tears leaving hot trails on his face as he looked up to see Raph smiling down at him. Raph crouched beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have to go back, Donnie. You have to set things right."

"I don't want to," Don protested, gazing helplessly at Leo, "I'm not like you, Leo. I can't take care of the family all on my own."

"But you're not alone! You've got us!"

Don turned to see Mikey beaming on his other side. Don shook his head, confused. Leo's grip was still painful. Not just because of the pressure but because it felt so familiar: warm and smooth and REAL, not a machine.

"No I don't…you're all…" Don hesitated, "you're not the same."

"What did you expect?" Raph laughed.

"We were through a lot, Donnie, it's never going to be the same," Leo whispered.

"I want it to be!" Don cried.

"It can't," Mike's voice was firm and serious, "and you know it. That doesn't mean we'll be healing forever. You're already helping us find our way back."

Don refused to listen.

"I don't want to go back! Not without you!"

"We can't go with you," Raph sighed.

"But…why?" Don sobbed.

Leo let go of Don's wrist, cupping his brother's face he gently wiped the tears away. It was so similar to how Don had calmed Leo so many times since the incident that it made Don cry all the harder.

"Shhh," Leo spoke softy and Raph and Mikey rubbed and patted Don's shoulders.

"You're doing really good, Donnie. You're being so strong. We're _so_ very proud of you and so grateful that you're helping us. But the truth is we _are_ different now and no matter what happens we won't be going back. Understand?"

Don struggled with what his brothers were trying to tell him.

"No," he blurted.

"Parts of us can go back," Raph explained, "but not everything. The toxin…it…well…we're kind of stuck here, Donnie."

Don started, looking wildly at the three faces gazing lovingly back at him.

"Y-you mean, you are…so Splinter--"

"Was right dude," Mike chuckled, "never underestimate Splinter and his spiritual mumbo jumbo."

Don's face contorted in sorrow

"Then it's all my fault!" he cried, "if I had listened, if I had come here sooner I could have freed you!"

"Nah," Raph shook his head, "there's nothing you could've done to help us."

"But…parts of you can still," Don struggled to wrap his mind around what they were saying, "can still come back?"

There was a long pause and Mike and Raph turned their gazes to Leo whose smile remained steady.

"Yes. Mike was effected the least so more of him will be able to get through and parts of Raph's sunny personality will return as well."

Don noticed his brother's shifting uncomfortably beside him.

"Parts of them will trickle back to the physical plane as you help them recover. They'll start to kind of fade here but they'll never fully be able to leave. Like I said, Donnie, we can't come back."

Don bit his lip, dreading what he knew he had to ask.

"What about you?" his voice was barely above a whisper. Leo's smile only widened.

"Let's just say I'll remain quite solid compared to Mike and Raph."

"But-" Leo shook his head sadly.

"Karai's wish was fulfilled even without her being there. I suffered the worst, and so very little of me will return I'm afraid."

Don let out a loud sob full of grief.

"But even when Mike and Raph didn't act like themselves, you always acted like the big brother! You still feel like you have to protect us. Protect me!"

Leo winked at his upset brother and the happy gesture seemed so out of place in Don's hopeless world that his sobs quieted and he stilled, watching Leo.

"Well, I made sure that part stayed behind as a last little act against Karai. I'm not a pushover when it comes to these things, don't you know that, Donnie? All those extra sessions with Splinter and the Ancient One were finally useful for something."

"Teacher's pet," Raph teased, pushing Leo lightly. Leo chuckled as he rocked backwards and Mike laughed loudly.

Then the three of them were helping Don stand.

"But if you are…really you, who's Splinter? The one I just saw?" Don asked quietly, still not truly understanding.

The three of them shrugged.

"We're still kind of exploring this place. It's really weird…sometimes we get lost and forget ourselves and that this isn't well, real," Mike shrugged, "We came here first though, after it happened and Splinter was just…here. There for us, comforting us."

"I have my guesses as to who it might be," Leo replied quietly. Mike and Raph nodded.

"When we seem to forget ourselves," Mike continued, "he usually shows up and guides us back. We've been here awhile now though. Even though we were a bit lost when you first showed up, I guess meditating with Leo kind of snapped us out of it. Your soul was being pulled more into the spiritual plane and I guess we all felt it. It made us realize you didn't belong here and we remembered why we were here and…" Mike stopped, his face scrunched up, "Sorry, I suck at explanations, Don. You'd be able to make more sense of this than any of us."

"Needless to say, we'll stay here awhile," Raph grunted, "It's still easiest to remember who we are here."

Then the three of them were hugging Don and Don pressed against the warm bodies, dreading ever feeling cold metal against his skin again.

"I'll always be there to watch over you, Donnie," Leo whispered.

The sadness was becoming too much for Don and suddenly a familiar rage overtook him.

"It's not fair. I hate this! I hate what's happened! I promise I'll avenge you all. I may have failed this time, but Karai and the Foot _will_ pay."

His three brothers stepped away from him, giving him surprised looks as if they suddenly didn't recognize him. Leo frowned, meeting Don's gaze. Then, his brother's started to fade. Don let out a surprised cry as even the dojo began to fade with them.

"I thought you said you wouldn't fade away!" Don cried desperately.

"We're not you are!" Raph countered.

"He's going back," Mikey said happily, "He's going to be ok!"

"But this isn't the way he should be returning," Leo replied, still frowning, "something's wrong…Don, I thought we could help you but…"

Suddenly, their voices were fading too. Don cried out reaching towards them but he fell through them like ghosts.

"Bye, Donnie," Mike called.

"See ya, Brainiac," Raph smiled. Leo's face however, remained etched with panic.

"Don, listen! You can't let your anger consume you! You should be returning because you want to live, because you have hope for the future! But your anger and hatred is what's pulling you back! Please, Don, for us…"

But Don couldn't hear him. He could see Leo's mouth moving but no sound came out.

"No! NoNoNo! Mikey! Raph!"

Mike and Raph had faded away all together as had their surroundings. Now only he and Leo stood together in an empty darkness. Leo raised his hand in farewell as he continued to fade away. His frown morphed into a warm smile, as if he realized whatever was troubling him wasn't as important as giving Don one last comfort to take with him.

"Goodbye," Don sobbed and then he too was overtaken by the darkness.


	12. A Little Hope

Disclaimer: TMNT is not owned by me.

* * *

"Splinter! Casey! He's waking up!"

The loud voice was unwelcome to Donatello's sensitive ears. His head throbbed as he shifted, discovering, though his body still ached, he was no longer as constricted as he had been before.

"Ughhh…" Don moaned. He opened his eyes slowly, turning towards the grinning blurs at his side. Don blinked, trying to make sense of the still focusing shapes.

"April?" Don's voice was raspy even to his own ears, and suddenly something plastic was being pressed to his lips. Cool, healing water poured from the cup onto his dry lips and down his burning throat. When the cup left his lips, Don felt surprisingly rejuvenated and he was finally able to make sense of his surroundings. Don could tell he was in his own room, tucked tightly between soft blankets. April, Casey and Splinter stood anxiously at his side, April still clutching the plastic cup in her hands. Splinter placed a furry hand on Don's own and squeezed it gently. They all looked tired and relieved as if Don had been on the brink of death and his return to the world of life was a welcome surprise. Did he almost die?

"What happened?" he asked softly. The three exchanged a curious look.

"What's the last thing you remember, my son?"

Don paused. His fight with Karai came back in flashes of images and words. He remembered his daring escape and his dire injuries. He briefly considered lying to his father and friends about the cause of his injuries but knew no excuse could cover up all his aches and pains. _I won't bring it up first, _he decided.

"I remember trying to make a call…"

Don's brow furrowed. For some reason he couldn't remember who he had tried to call, or if he had even spoken to anyone.

"That part's a bit murky," he muttered.

"You called me, Donnie," April piped in. Don turned slightly to look at her worried face.

"I answered and could hear someone on the other side but when I asked who it was you never said. Then I heard you say 'Help' and well…I quickly worked on tracing the call."

"Then me and April went lookin' for ya," Casey continued, "and let me be the first to tell ya, Don, you didn't look so hot."

"We thought…" April's voice trailed off and the worried look on all their faces intensified.

"So," Don said trying to smile and reassure his friends, "what's my prognosis?"

The two men turned to April who took a deep breath.

"Well, physically you were pretty beat up, the result of what I would say must have been a nasty fall. You had a pretty serious head wound which is still on the mend. You also had a fractured wrist, broken arm, leg fracture, and your shell was cracked. That worried me the most actually but when we worked on it the crack turned out not to be very deep. You have quite a dent; we couldn't get the pieces back in place. Besides that everything else is healing well. We've taken off a few of the bandages but you'll have to take it easy for the next few weeks."

April stopped when she noticed the confused look Don was giving her.

"If I was hurt only last night, how could you have removed some bandages already? I'm a healthy turtle but I don't heal that fast."

April hesitated and it was Splinter who took up the narrative.

"You had another injury, my son. Perhaps you remember this?"

From inside his kimono Splinter removed a small object. Don lifted his head to get a better look and then let his head fall back. He felt a pang of embarrassment.

"The dart," he muttered.

"Indeed," Splinter continued, holding the dart up to examine it as he spoke, "apparently Karai has devised of a way to transmit the toxin from that monster without needing the monster itself."

"There was a highly concentrated amount of poison on the dart, Donnie. If I hadn't had a few vials of the antidote left in my apartment for study, we….we would have lost you," said April.

"You've been out for almost two and a half weeks, Don."

For once, Don was grateful for Casey's blunt nature. Don closed his eyes taking a deep breath and trying to absorb the fact that he had lost weeks.

"The poison wasn't as much as Leo received the first time around but…it was close, Donnie," April said in a quavering voice.

"What were you thinking?" Casey growled, "Facing Karai on your own like that? Are you insane? Ya got a death wish or somethin'? I should beat your ass some more for all the pain you've caused us--"

"Mr. Jones," Splinter held up a hand which silenced Casey immediately. Still grumbling, Casey moved away from Don's bed. Don listened to his friends talk but didn't open his eyes.

"May I have a moment alone with Donatello?"

April and Casey quickly assented and left Donatello's bedroom. When Splinter didn't speak, Don opened his eyes. His father was sitting in a chair beside his bed. The dart was no where in sight.

"You have given this 'old one' quite a worry these past weeks."

Don flinched at his own cold words. Memories of the Splinter from his vision and the truth he had discovered made the weight of his guilt reach a new peak.

"I should never have called you that…Father."

Don saw the reaction immediately, as small as it was. He didn't know how long it had been since he had referred to his father in such an affectionate and humble manner but at his tone Splinter's eyes widened slightly and his hands, folded in his lap, clenched. He didn't speak, just waiting for Donatello to continue.

"Father," Don continued slowly, "I went after Karai on my own because I didn't know how else to deal with everything. I thought I could avenge our family on my own. I have realized now that I am not yet ready."

"There is no need to do this alone," Splinter shook his head sadly, "It was foolish and over protective of me to exclude you from my own plans to rid us of Karai. I should have consulted you."

"I thought maybe after everything," the words rushed out of Don now, his eyes filling with tears, "that my training more and tinkering less would make you proud. It was always just a senseless hobby to you wasn't it? Donatello, the one that tinkered with needless toys?" Some venom reentered Don's voice and he took a steadying breath. His anger at his father was still there but this was no time for that. Don was trying to get to the point where he could say three dreaded words to his father.

"Maybe I thought I could replace Leonardo, I don't know…"

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"You need be no one but yourself, Donatello."

Don nodded weakly.

"There's…something else, Sensei," Don admitted quietly, "while I was out I…had an experience."

Splinter's eyes widened now in curiosity.

"You can tell me, my son."

Don hesitated. Would this knowledge help or hurt them?

"You were right," Don sighed, "the toxin doesn't just weaken the state of the physical body. It messes with ones spirit as well."

"What did you see?"

"I saw," Don swallowed hard, "I saw my brothers."

Splinter didn't speak at first. He just continued to rest a reassuring hand on Don's shoulder and watch him calmly. Finally he spoke.

"What do you mean you saw your brothers?"

"I met their spirits, Sensei. The toxin has trapped them within the spiritual plane. They…can't ever leave."

Splinter removed his hand from Don's shoulder. Though he still looked calm, Don could tell by his eyes that this upset him.

"I'm not sure I understand…"

Don did his best to explain what the others had told him and when he was finished Splinter passed a shaky hand over his face.

"I have tried often to commune with them during their meditation. I have tried to bring them to the spiritual plane to find where the poison hurt them and heal them. I thought progress was being made but…it seems only minimal progress is all we will know. As for Leonardo…"

For a moment Don saw a flicker of grief flash over his father's face but then he was calm once more.

"We will not give up on them, my son. Different though they will be, always in their hearts they will be your true brothers."

Splinter smiled weakly.

"They have made much progress during your absence and have been anxious to see you. If you feel up to it, I'd like them to see that you are well. Their worries have been growing worse of late…"

Don nodded.

"I'd like to see them, Sensei."

Splinter nodded, rising from his chair.

"We will increase our efforts in spiritual healing. Perhaps your help will do more good than mine has. I hope, Donatello, that this event has taught you a lesson and you will not attempt to attack Karai again."

When Don didn't respond Splinter turned and slowly left the room. It seemed to Don that Splinter's shoulder's sagged more than usual as he exited but Don just shifted on his bed to get comfortable and turned to gaze at the camouflage wall of pictures beside his bed.

Splinter's last words reminded Don of what the Splinter in his vision had said, about how dreams were meant to teach us lessons. Had he been trying to tell Don that he was supposed to learn a lesson from the time spent with the spirits of his brothers? And who was really hiding behind the image of Splinter and watching over his brothers? It seemed as if Leo at least had some idea as to who the helpful spirit was. As Don's eyes washed over the old pictures on his wall, Don tried to think of who it could be. Finally, his gaze fell on one picture and he started. Of course! It made perfect sense! The picture was of the five of them all sitting together during a blackout. Leo had told them a story he had learned from the Ancient One about Master Yoshi. It must have been Master Yoshi watching over the drifting spirits of his brothers, trying to help them! Was Yoshi watching over Splinter's sons for him until he could once again do it himself?

Don thought of his brother's lost and stuck in the realm of spirits, truly gone even if their bodies lived and breathed before him. _No,_ Don thought furiously, _these are still my brothers_. Bits and pieces would trickle back and new parts of them would grow and replace what was gone. His brothers would be different, reborn and new but they were still his brothers and he would take care of them whatever it took. And of course Don wasn't about to completely give up on getting all of his brothers back.

Don smiled. He remembered Leo's reassurance that he would always be watching over him and found himself gazing at the ceiling of his room. It was probably foolish of him to be thinking of his brothers as 'up there and watching' since he knew the spirit realm was not in an up or down position relative to his own…but it still comforted him, the thought of them watching and guiding him. He also felt a renewed strength. Seeing his brothers had only reinforced his desire for vengeance. Whatever Splinter said, Don still wanted Karai dead. He would kill Karai. Oh yes he would…and he'd do it right next time.

"Stop pushing!"

"You're walking too slow!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Will you just--"

"Shut UP, Raph_ael_."

Don's thoughts were interrupted by loud voices outside his door. He watched the door handle turn slowly and a curious head with wide eyes behind a gold mask was suddenly peering in at him.

"D'ello?" the head inquired quietly. Don grinned.

"Hey, Mikey! Come in!"

Mike smiled, throwing the door open.

"D'ello! You're finally awake!"

Mike bounded across the room and hugged his brother. Don gasped as his brother's tight hug caused his healing body to protest. Feeling his brother wince Mike quickly drew back with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry…it's just been so long and we were worried sick! I mean, look at you!" Mike's expression turned into a scowl and he started to wag an annoyed finger at his bedridden brother.

"I'm never leaving your side again, big bro, no matter how many crazy ninjas are after you!"

"Sure, Mikey, whatever you say," Don chuckled. Realizing the second person he had heard had not yet come in, Don tore his gaze away from his happy brother and stared at the door. Raph leaned against one side of the door frame, looking at him as if he had never seen him before. Mike threw his brother an annoyed look.

"Well, are you coming _in_?" he insisted. The tone of Mikey's voice seemed enough to compel Raph to enter though he hesitated a moment before walking forward, as if considering to bolt. Don couldn't help but gasp as his brother walked towards the bed. Walked! He was limping slightly, clearly favoring his 'flesh leg' but he was walking!

Raph stopped by the end of Don's bed.

"Aren't you going to say _hello_?"

"Mikey," Don frowned at his brother, who gazed at Raph like he was a nuisance, "stop being so harsh on him."

Turning his attention back to Raph, Don smiled.

"Hey there, Raphie." Raph scowled and looked away.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled.

Don blinked in surprise.

"You can…talk?"

It was the wrong thing to say apparently, since Raph glared angrily back at him.

"Of course I can, what am I two?"

"Talking, walking Raphie," Mikey teased. Raph scowled again, looking at the far wall.

"Little brothers," Mike mumbled, giving Don a knowing look, "how on earth did you ever put up with three of us? I can hardly handle two!"

Don smiled sadly.

"It wasn't so hard then," he sighed. He watched Raph closely.

"Listen, I've been out for awhile…if one of you could explain…"

"Mike was so excited," Raph blurted, "so excited for me to meet you and get to know you. He talks about you all the time but," Raph's brow furrowed with effort, "I only remember little things. The two of us reading together, you helping me with toys…I…don't know you at all."

Raph shifted but Don didn't speak, just waited.

"So you're my big brother huh?" Raph muttered.

Don smiled.

"I guess I am."

"Do I have to call you D'ello?"

Don laughed at the concealed horror in Raph's voice and Mike's cry of protest for being mocked for the nickname.

"You can call me whatever you like," Don assured him, "Donatello, Don, Donnie, or even D'ello."

"I'll um, stick with Don," he muttered. Don nodded.

"Work's for me, Raph."

As if Don's not using his pet name was a sign of acceptance, Raph's face suddenly brightened.

"You were in a fight huh?" he asked eagerly, "how many of them were there? Mike's been bragging about helping you ever since…"

"I have not!" Mike cried. Don chuckled. Some things never changed…

"Raphie here is just jealous 'cause Splinter isn't letting him train in the dojo yet. He just gets to sit and meditate and watch me," Mike stated smugly. Raph frowned.

"Watch this, D'ello!"

Mikey swiftly removed his nunchucks from his belt and took a step away from Don's bed. He then began a series of moves that made Don stare in amazement. It was only when Mike hit himself over the head and made his characteristic 'ow!' noise as he rubbed the spot that Don smiled. Raph snorted with laughter.

"Well, at least I'm learning," Mike grumbled, glaring at his 'little' brother.

"It's only until my balance gets better," Raph argued, still smirking, "then I'll be able to kick your ass."

"Raph!" Don stared at his brother shocked, "When did you learn _that_ new word?"

Raph shrugged, giving his brother an embarrassed look.

"Sorry….I heard Uncle Case use it once…"

"Uncle Case," Don muttered, "Well Auntie April isn't going to like that…"

"Uncle Case has been hanging out with us a lot while Splinter and April have been taking care of you," Mikey explained, "He let's us do loads of things you guys won't let us do."

Don's eyes narrowed.

"Like what?"

"Um…" seeing his brother's expression, Mike quickly made a dash for the door,

"We should let you get some sleep, D'ello. We'll see you later…"

"Wait, Mikey. I'd like to see Leo if that's alright."

"He's been hanging around your door a lot," Raph replied quietly, "He don't talk much, but I think he's been worried sick about ya."

Don looked to Mike for confirmation and Mike nodded slowly.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone since you came back injured. He just keeps watching your door, hanging around outside it mumbling the word 'hurt' to himself."

"Then please, bring him in and let him see I'm alright."

"Sure thing, bro. Come on, Raph, let's get him."

Mike darted out the door and Raph limped to the door then turned back to Don.

"It was good to meet you," Raph muttered. Then he was gone.

A moment later Mikey returned, helping a stumbling Leo into the room as Raph watched anxiously from the doorway. Mike helped Leo into the chair besides Don's bed. The entire time Leo's eyes remained fixed on Donatello, lingering on his bandages before meeting his eyes. Mike gave his bedridden brother a small smile, heading for the door and shooing a curious Raphael away.

Leo's attention began to wander as soon as he sat. His eyes became unfocused and left Donatello's face.

"I wonder where you go," Don said softly, "is it nicer where you are? Can you run and talk and fight like you used to? Is there no more cold metal, only warm flesh? Are you with the others spirits, Leo?"

Leo's eyes wandered back to Don's face. Leo frowned as if seeing his brother for the first time.

"Hurt," Leo stated in a worried voice, "Hurt long time."

"I know, Leo. I…had to go somewhere for awhile."

"You promised," Leo continued angrily, "Promised no hurt again. You lied."

Don looked away, biting his lower lip. Leo was right. Don had promised him he wouldn't get hurt again and here he was, stuck in bed for weeks with injuries far worse than the last one.

"Not again," Leo said firmly, glaring at Don, "Now I watch."

Don looked back at his brother in surprise.

"What do you mean 'you watch?'"

Leo shook his head.

"I protect. I watch."

A small smile formed on Don's lips.

"Going to be keeping an eye on me huh?" Don's eyes shifted to the ceiling, "That part of you is definitely still around…"

There was a moment of silence as Leo continued to gaze at his brother, who stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his recent spiritual encounters.

"Ok, Leo," Don said slowly, "You can watch me. It's obvious I'm not ready to face Karai yet, so I'll need to stay put and train anyway."

Leo's head titled sideways as Don continued to muse.

"It'll give me time to work with you three on healing spiritually. I refuse to believe what you--" Don paused, "what I was told in the spiritual realm. I'll find a cure. We'll get you all better."

"We'll get you all better," Leo repeated sternly. Don chuckled.

"Yes, we'll get better together, Leo. I won't make a move until we're all ready," Don smiled dangerously, "what better way to unbalance Karai than have you show up with gleaming katanas as good as new?"

Leo's face brightened.

"All as good as new," he stated happily.

"Ok! No more visitors!!"

Mikey bounded into the room, no longer trailing the hesitant Raphael.

"Dad says D'ello needs his sleep and Doc Croc wants to check up on him so it's time to go, Leo!"

Leo didn't protest as Mike helped him out of the chair but Don watched in confusion.

"Doc Croc?"

"You know," Mike said in exasperation, "Big alligator dude that takes our blood and all that?"

"Mikey, he's not a--"

"Say goodbye, Leo!" Mike stated loudly over his brother's words.

"Goodbye," Leo called weakly. Don watched them stumble out the doorway and sighed. It was going to be a _long_ recovery…

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just want to let you guys know this might be the last update for about a week or so, because I'm leaving for vacation on Monday. I may get another chapter in before then but I make no promises! Just wanted to give you a heads up so you don't think I abandoned this. I would never do that :D_


	13. Interlude

Disclaimer- I don't own TMNT!

Well, I'm back from my vacation. While on the red eye flight home I wrote this and I tried editing it today but not getting much sleep, there may be some errors. Let me know if you see any! Another chapter should be up in about a week! I didn't write all vacation and I'm eager to get back to it :)

_

* * *

_

**Splinter's Journal**

_Well, old friend, since last I wrote much has happened. Time has passed slowly in our household since Donatello returned injured from his fight with Karai. His recovery has been slow and difficult, yet his spirits remain high. Seeing Michelangelo and Raphael make such progress during his absence has brightened his mood greatly. Michelangelo's training proceeds nicely. As always, he is a most difficult student to keep focused, but a new determination to be a big brother to his still healing siblings has added a strong purpose to his practice. I am very proud that last week Raphael began to join his brother in the dojo. Though I have yet to introduce him again to his precious sais, I have confidence that within a few days we will be able to begin weapons training. _

_Despite their progress, Leonardo is no closer to entering the dojo once more. Leonardo…my eldest son, the one I hoped to one day take my place as head of our family is no closer to returning to his training. I was overjoyed today when Donatello informed me of Leonardo's growing ability to walk. Having two new legs has made some of the simpler things more difficult for Leonardo than his other brothers. Besides regaining his mobility, his vocabulary is increasing. His childish behavior has diminished somewhat, but not enough for me to be jubilant about his progress. I know Donatello continues to work tirelessly with his brothers, but with Leonardo his desire for progress has become almost an obsession. Though Leonardo was injured the most, Donatello appears to yearn for a full recovery for him, one that I fear will never occur. But, then again, I have been wrong before and if I could be wrong in this instance, I would gratefully accept it. I too wish for the days of the past, but I know now that though our path has shifted course it does not change the fact that we will be traveling it together as a family. _

_My hopes have lifted for this since Donatello's attack. I did not expect him to be so open with me or to listen to my advice and follow it, however that is exactly what has occurred. It is as if the Donatello of old has returned and yet I remain uneasy. I thought that Donatello's failed attack would only fuel his desire for vengeance but no signs of this are visible. Though he denies planning a new attack against Karai whenever I ask, the fact that when he was first awake I received no such promise has me wary. I worry that the darkness has burrowed deeper into my son, and is now even more insidious than ever… a thought that greets me whenever I see the dark bandana that surrounds his thoughtful eyes._

_I especially worry about this because of the others. Michelangelo has an almost worshipful attitude towards his brother. He does anything Donatello asks and is spurred to train harder by his desire to be more like his older sibling. Raphael, having taken the roll of second youngest in the family, has developed more of a buddy relationship with Donatello. Yet I am not blind to the fact that it is a relationship based on Raphael's admiration and growing respect for his older brother's abilities and all he has done. Raphael trains harder if Donatello is present during our sessions and I have caught him many times spying on Donatello when he practices alone in the dojo. As for Leonardo, he has become joined to the hip with Donatello. One is never without the other. If I am working on Leonardo's reading or writing skills, Donatello is there to offer encouragement and support, though he is careful to never take authority from me. If Donatello is training, Leonardo is the only one allowed to observe. Though he denies it, I believe he is beginning to explain certain basic techniques to Leonardo and have him attempt them, something of which he knows I don't approve until Leonardo's mental health stabilizes into a more mature attitude. Even during his group meditation sessions with the others, where we work together to help his brothers heal and return from the spiritual plane, he works hardest with Leonardo, keeping him long after we have dismissed the others. Leonardo has even left the room he once shared with Michelangelo and Raphael and now sleeps on a mattress on the floor of Donatello's bedroom._

_Perhaps it seems I only have dreary news for you, my friend, but I assure you, my heart is lighter than it has been in a long time. Despite Karai's awareness that we are all alive and well, no new attacks have occurred. Mr. Jones and Ms. O'Neil remain in the lair with us, in case Karai makes a move on them while they live on the surface and Leatherhead is always stopping by to help as he continues his study of the toxin and it's effects. The fact that our friends are here supporting us comforts me greatly. If Donatello does continue on his dangerous path, perhaps the others being here will help steer him off it. _

_Most of all, I am comforted by the fact that my Master Yoshi is watching over the spirits of my sons, protecting them and attempting to guide them home. Though Donatello could not be sure it was him, I know it in my heart. Perhaps with all our combined efforts, we will be able to undo the horror Karai has inflicted on our family…_


	14. Fatal Flaw

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, I make no profit from this story.

_Ok, so this chapter came out a little weirder than expected but it contains necessary information for the rest of the fic. Yea, my fics are compelx and weird...I love you all for bearing with me! Your reviews are what keep me writing ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

"That's it, Leo, just hold my arm. Now, lift your leg, swing it…Nice!" 

Leo's grip on Don's arm was painful as his brother clumsily swung his leg in a poor imitation of a kick. Don's praise however and the cries of triumph from the other side of the dojo made Leo grin happily.

"Nice one, Leo!"

"Way to go, bro!"

"I did good?" Leo whispered. His eyes expectantly watched Don's face as he let go of Don's arm, standing solidly on his two metal legs. Don smiled, ignoring the bruises blossoming on his arm where Leo had gripped him tightly in fright. Leo's speech had improved greatly but he still rarely spoke to anyone but Donatello, and when he did it was shyly.

"Yes, Leo, you were brilliant!" Don exclaimed.

"Next exercise! Next exercise!"

Mikey's enthusiastic cry made Don chuckle and Leo smiled timidly as he slowly made his way to sit beside his brothers. Don knew Splinter would hate the fact that he was having Leo try some moves but Don didn't care. Leo was making progress and it would only continue if he was pushed.

"Alright, last exercise of the day," Don said, walking towards a bag he had brought into the dojo at the beginning of their practice. He knew why Mikey was so eager for this exercise.

Removing a peach from the bag Don smiled at his brothers, tossing it in the air and catching it in his hand.

"So…who's first?"

"Me!" Mikey shouted, quickly raising his hand.

"Alright, Mikey….catch!"

Don tossed the fruit at Mikey who reached out with his metal hand and caught it effortlessly. Opening his gripping fingers, Mike's face broke into a proud grin.

"Not one bruise," he proclaimed, tossing the fruit to his brother. Don examined it and then tossed it back.

"Nice job, Mikey."

"Show off," Raph muttered, but Mikey just gave his brother a smug look and bit happily into his peach.

"Alright, Raph, your turn."

Frowning in concentration, Raph eyed the fruit in Don's hand. The toss came and Raph reached out with his metal hand to catch it. As his fingers closed around it he winced. Opening his hand, Mikey let out a small snicker and Raph glared at him.

"Better than last time," Raph snapped, tossing the fruit to Don. Don took note of the bruises on the fruit before tossing it back.

"You're right, Raph, that was better. You didn' break the skin that time, good job. It's going to take practice to learn your own strength but you will eventually, just like Mikey did. Alright, Leo, now it's your turn."

Leo blinked at Don and the others quieted. Don tossed the fruit and they all held their breath as Leo reached for it. _Squish._

"Not again," Raph muttered, wiping juice from his cheek. Mikey began to laugh as Leo opened his hand, gazing at the pit lying in his palm. Juice and pulp slide down his metal arm and covered his face and plastron but as always this didn't upset Leo. Instead, with a happy smile Leo began to lick his hand and forearm diligently.

"I swear he does it on purpose!" Raph cried, watching in disgust. Don shook his head.

"Next time, Leo," he sighed, "alright guys you're free to go."

Mike and Raph jumped to their feet and bounded for the door. As they passed Don, their hurried conversation reached his ears.

"—and Uncle Case said he'd tell us more of those stories about him and his friend and their adventures!"

"I know! Aren't they awesome, Mikey? I wish I could meet his friend. Sounds like an awesome dude."

Don smiled softly, picking some paper towels out of the bag he had brought just for this occasion.

"Done with training?"

"Hello, April. Come in."

Don didn't turn as April entered. April watched as Don crouched beside Leo and gently wiped the peach remains from his face. It was so tender it made April's eyes sting. Leo paused in his licking to gaze at his brother happily. His eyes then turned to April.

"Hi, Auntie April," he said shyly.

"Hi, Leo."

Don paused in his cleaning to get a new towel and Leo returned his attention to his juicy fingers. April chuckled softly.

"He looks so adorable when he does that. Like a kitten."

Don finished cleaning Leo, except for his hand which Leo would soon take care of, and removed the pit from his brother's palm, scowling slightly as Leo accidentally licked one of his fingers.

"Leo," Don grumbled. April laughed.

"You're doing so good with them, Don. I'm really proud of you."

Don straightened, stuffing the dirty towels in his bag.

"Thanks, April, but they're my brothers, of course I'd be doing this for them."

April shook her head.

"You know what I mean, Don. A few weeks ago you were so angry and now…you're different. Even Splinter seems to be happier. Its like you're all finally healing."

Don hesitated. Splinter did seem to be more cheerful lately but Don had caught the desolate look that entered his Sensei's eyes whenever he thought no one was looking. Don also knew he was the reason that look was there. Maybe he never should have told Splinter…

"It helps having you and Casey here," Don replied offering April a small smile, "you've been a big help and a constant supportive presence. I can't thank you enough."

April took a step toward Don and squeezed his shoulder.

"Anytime, Don. We're family."

A content sigh from Leo made them both grin and look down at the satisfied turtle. Leo looked innocently up at them.

"Why don't I take you to get a proper snack, Leo, and clean that hand?" April offered, looking to Don for permission. Don nodded.

"Good idea. I'll be there in a sec, Leo."

April helped Leo stand and led him from the room. Leo made a small distressed noise when he realized Don wasn't with them. He glanced behind him, his gaze desperately latching onto Don.

"Don?" he called softly. Don smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be there in a minute, Leo. I promise."

Leo hesitated but finally allowed April to lead him away. Don quickly finished cleaning up from their practice, wanting to get back to Leo as soon as possible as well. He had become used to having Leo as a constant companion. There was something reassuring in it. Don paused a foot from the doorway. Suddenly he felt a strange prickly sensation on the back of his neck. Turning slowly around, Don's eyes widened and he took a step back. A while ago he had seen ghostly images in the dojo and heard the sounds of the past, and as Don blinked he realized it was happening again only this time it was different. The images were clearer somehow and the noises louder. He held his breath as the laughter and voices of his brothers filled his ears, strange shapes now clear enough for him to see eyes and smiles danced before him. Then as soon as they were there they were gone, except for….

"Master?"

Don stared at the ghostly form of his master, hands folded on the head of his walking stick. He stood before Don, watching him in critical silence.

"My son?"

For a moment Don thought it was the ghost that had spoken, thought that maybe something had happened to Splinter and he was appearing to comfort Donatello in another loss…but instead the image faded and Don turned to find Splinter gazing at him worriedly from the door of the dojo.

"Donatello, Leonardo is in the kitchen much aggrieved by your absence. I'm afraid even my presence no longer comforts him."

Don ignored the sad tone that entered Splinter's voice at the admission that he could no longer comfort his own son in his distress. He was more than aware of Splinter thinking Don was replacing him in Leo's life. Don glanced one last time around the dojo.

"Alright, Father, I'm coming."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

The images he had seen in the dojo remained in the back of Don's mind the rest of the day. They were clearer than the ones he had seen before and Don found himself wondering, if only for a moment, if they weren't just figments of his imagination after all.

Finally, when everyone else was getting ready for bed, Don decided to mediate in the dojo and see if he could sense anything. He tried to get Leo to stay in his room and sleep but Leo stirred and began to complain whenever Don made a move to leave. Eventually, Don let Leo follow him, allowing his big brother to curl next to him and rest his head in his lap. Don wasn't long in his mediation when he heard Leo's steady breathing. Don smiled.

"I'm so cute when I'm sleeping."

Don's eyes snapped open. Sitting across from him and mimicking his pose was a transparent Leonardo. Don closed his eyes and opened them again but the ghostly form remained. The form smirked and watched him quietly.

"L-Leo?" Don stammered. The shimmering form of his brother chuckled.

"Yes, Donnie, it's really me."

"But…how?"

Leo shrugged.

"I guess since your confrontation with Karai brought you to us, you are better able to connect to the spiritual plane. I'm hear because you were looking for me. You called me hear, Don."

Don frowned.

"I saw images in the dojo earlier…I didn't realize they were you…I was curious…"

Leo smiled.

"I'd expect nothing less from you."

Silence fell between them and Don shifted nervously.

"You're doing good," Leo said, breaking the silence, "Mikey and Raph are healing nicely. I'm surprised by the progress they've made in so short a time."

"What about you?"

Leo's smile widened and he gestured to the sleeping form in Don's lap.

"What do you think, Don? Better…but not as good as the others."

Unconsciously, Don began to stroke the sleeping head in his lap.

"I'm trying," he muttered, "harder with you than with Raph and Mikey…"

"I know," Leo replied knowingly, "he told me."

Don froze, gazing at the form before him in wonder.

"What? How?"

"Where do you think he goes when his attention drifts?"

"He's talking to you," Don whispered, "I suspected maybe he was stuck halfway in this world and yours…but…" Don shook his head, "I mean I suspected that you were! This is you! I don't believe I'm talking as if you're two separate people…"

"Ah it's ok, Don," Leo shrugged, "I guess we sort of are now."

"Does…_he_ remember talking to you?"

Leo's expression turned thoughtful.

"I don't know. When we talk, he's so childlike, very excited and eager to bring me news of his progress. He likes to talk about you," Leo winked at him, "you've become quite an influence on me."

Don's eyes darkened.

"Splinter doesn't like it," he muttered, "he hates that Leo spends so much time with me. He thinks I've taken over his father role."

"Have you?"

Don frowned.

"Of course not! I mean…I guess I've helped them all grow up and mature and with you I've developed a…rather special bond but…" Don stopped speaking, his brow furrowed in confusion. _Was _he more of a father than brother to his siblings now?

"This doesn't mean I have to start calling you 'daddy' does it?" Leo teased.

Don blinked, giving his brother a hesitant smile.

"Dear god no…"

Leo laughed and seemed about to speak but paused. Don watched as Leo cocked his head to the side as if he was listening to something far away, a small frown forming on his lips.

"What is it?" Don asked as Leo sighed.

"Mikey wants me to tell you that you should let him watch more television," Leo paused, listening again before rolling his eyes, "and that he always knew he was the best ninja."

Don opened his mouth to reply, eager to tell Leo to pass on a hello to his siblings' spirits when Leo flinched and shook his head.

"Now what?" Don asked eagerly. Leo glanced up at him with an amused expression.

"Now Mikey is nursing a bruised head. Raph just smacked him and yelled at him to shut it."

Don laughed and Leo joined in. For a moment, with their laughter echoing in the dojo, it felt like old times. After a few minutes their laughter died down and Don wiped tears from his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from the laughing or the hopelessness of the situation.

"I'll bring you back, I promise," he said quietly, his eyes growing hard and determined.

Leo didn't speak for awhile. Instead he watched his sleeping physical form with a look close to envy.

"I know you want to, Don," Leo replied slowly, "but I don't think it's just for our good company anymore."

"What?" Don asked in shock, "What are you talking about?"

Leo's eyes flashed with something like anger. It made Don's insides twist.

"I know what you're planning, Donatello. You were drawn back to the physical plane not by the love for your family but by your desire for vengeance."

Don considered his reply carefully.

"I don't know what you mean," he said softly.

"Don't lie to me, Don," Leo scowled, "You're different now, I'll give you that. Before you burned for revenge white hot, like a wildfire spreading eagerly and quickly, engulfing everything in your path with little thought for consequences. But now…now your desire for vengeance is cold and calculated. It no longer clouds your mind from all reason. It's still misleading you, blinding you to your true path, but it's much more," Leo paused, "planned. It suits you, Donnie. You always were the brain."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Leo."

Maybe it was the coldness in his voice or the deliberate over-sweetness that entered his tone, but Leo's eyes immediately turned away from him, a hurt expression flickering on his face.

"I can't believe you're willing to manipulate our family to get what you want," he said quietly, "I thought you were better than that."

"Look what's happened," Don snapped, beginning to lose his temper, "can you honestly tell me I'm wrong to want revenge? Our family's in ruins!"

Something stirred in his lap and Don froze, guilt tempering his anger at once. Don glanced down to find a sleepy pair of eyes blinking up at him.

"E'erythin' oks, Don?" a groggy voice asked. Don tried to smile reassuringly, stroking Leo's forehead.

"Everything's just fine, Leo, go back to sleep."

Leo nodded, reaching out with a hand to tenderly pat Don's plastron before shifting to find a more comfortable position. Don didn't even have to school a flinch at the metallic contact. He'd learned to suppress any sign of his disgust, though deep down it was still there. The metal would always be a sign of his failure…

Suddenly Don realized Leo had turned in his lap to face his own ghostly form. He watched the two of them stare at each other a moment before physical Leo raised a hand and sleepily waved.

"Hi hi, me," he mumbled. Leo's form wavered a moment but he grinned and waved back.

"Night night, me," he whispered back. Don shook his head as the Leo in his lap quickly returned to the land of sleep. As if things weren't weird enough…

"They're vulnerable ya know."

Don was startled from his thoughts by Leo's soft proclamation.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're thinking of using us to get back at Karai. You want to train us to be the ultimate band of ninjas, willing to take your every command and go with you to kill Karai and her thing. Having part of your spirit in another plane leaves you vulnerable to spiritual attacks, Don. If they get another dose of that poison or Karai tries to attack us spiritually another way…we'd never survive."

Don's eyes grew wide. Here was a serious defect in his master plan.

"I…I didn't know…" he muttered.

"Donatello? With whom are you speaking so late?"

Don jumped, an annoyed Leo muttering in his lap, as Master Splinter pushed the doors to the dojo open. Don expected Leo to fade, for his meditation to be interrupted by his master but instead Leo jumped to his feet, wide eyes staring at Splinter. Leo's surprised expression was mirrored on Splinter's face, to Don's confusion. Splinter's eyes darted from Don with the sleeping form of Leo in his lap to the ghostly form of an unharmed Leonardo standing a few feet away.

"L-Leonardo?" Splinter's voice was so soft Don almost didn't hear it.

Leo bowed low then rose and mustered a smile at his Sensei.

"Father…"

The look of utter loss that entered Splinter's eyes tore at Don's heart. Don looked away but only felt the feeling worsen as he realized Leo was looking at Splinter with a childish look of need, as if he had just had a nightmare and wanted his father to chase the demons away. Leo raised a hand towards Splinter and took a step forward. He looked about to speak but then he was gone. Both Don and Splinter let out cries of surprise. Splinter stumbled forward, reaching towards where his son had been reaching for him a moment before.

"My son!"

The air shimmered and Don thought Leo or one of the others would reappear but instead a vaguely familiar human form took shape. Another forlorn cry escaped Splinter's throat and Don watched as recognition and grief distorted his father's face.

"Master…" he said in disbelief. The transparent form of Yoshi smiled.

"Yes, it is me, my friend. I come to bring you some semblance of peace. Your sons are with me and are well. Together I know we can free them from their spiritual confines," his face grew hard, "I will not allow the legacy of the Shredder to continue to harm our family. You must be patient and continue with teaching them. They will return to you, Splinter-san, I promise."

He turned to give Don a brief smile, but then was gone. The room remained in silence for what seemed like hours before a small sob escaped Splinter's throat. Don gasped as his Sensei fell to his knees. Gently, Don removed Leo's head from his lap and placed it on the floor. He quickly staggered to his feet and fell beside his Sensei pulling him to his chest. He didn't understand how Splinter had shared his vision! Nothing made sense! What jolted Don the most however was when Splinter began to talk through his tears.

"It will all be ok, my son," he sobbed, turning a hopeful if glassy gaze to Donatello, "your brothers are coming home!"

For a moment Don thought the incident had driven Splinter mad. Even after he had dismissed the thought, Don made a mental note to watch Splinter closely the next morning. Gathering his Sensei in his arms, Don glanced behind him to make sure Leo was still asleep and then quietly carried his Sensei to his room. His thoughts were not hopeful like his father's as he returned to the dojo to pick up Leo. No, instead they were full of rage. How could he not realize his brothers would be vulnerable? He had overlooked something that could be the downfall of all his plans! He would need to start looking for a solution tomorrow. If he was going to kill Karai, his brothers would have to be invincible…


	15. Catching the Peach

Disclaimer: I don't TMNT

_I'm sooo sorry! I feel I must apologize for the atrocious thing I posted as Chapter 15 a few days ago. I was stressed while editing it and I suppose I didn't realize how bad it truly was. Plus after the last chapter, which I think was pretty intense and came out rather well considering its weirdness, these chapters are going to be a little less exciting as we lead up to more 'confrontations' with Karai and her mysterious monster. So, bear with me as I deal with the stress of being back at school and plowing through these littler less exciting chapters before we get to the good stuff...which I have planned out already...which will be REALLY exciting and shocking hehehe Anyway, I now give you the** real** Chapter 15! Please enjoy and as always I'd love you forever if you let me know what you think (feel free to yell, its all good )_

* * *

Donatello sat quietly across from Michelangelo on the floor of Leo's room. As they did every day since Don's recovery from Karai's attack, Don had chosen a few old photos from his room to show to Mikey. He would explain each one, the events surrounding it and the people in them. He only chose one or two, not wanting to overwhelm his sibling, but Mikey was making progress. He was starting to vaguely recall certain events, though these were mainly from their childhood. Don remembered in his research that it had said events farthest away from the incident would be easiest to remember, so Don took the remembrance of these small events as a victory, silently celebrating each one. In pictures from their later years, Mikey would remember parts of names or feelings related to the pictures but that was all. Now he sat gazing at a Christmas photo, his mouth curved in a frown.

"I get the feeling I didn't like this rhino guy," he muttered. Don smiled.

"Well, there was a slight misunderstanding about some comic books at one point," he explained. Mikey shook his head, placing the photo on the floor besides the other two he had examined with his brother that morning. They always practiced early before anyone else was up so that Splinter wouldn't bother Don about forcing him to remember and Leo would still be sleeping and not see what they were looking at. Neither of them wanted a repeat of the dojo incident.

"Comic books, huh?" Mikey replied, "The way everyone talks about it I have quite a collection."

Don's expression became nostalgic and Mikey instantly regretted bringing it up. His older brother was helping them so much and he never complained or grew frustrated with them. He never said he wished they were their old selves again or throw things from the past in their faces. Yet sometimes, Mikey caught the sad look that entered his brother's eyes when something from the past was brought up.

"Yes you do, Mikey. One day I'll show you."

Mikey beamed, trying to cheer his brother up.

"That'd be great, D'ello! I'm sure Dad will let us into our old rooms once he sees how well we're doing with our memory exercises! You said you just started with Raphie right?"

Don nodded absently.

"Yea…"

Don cleared his throat trying to dismiss his wandering thoughts. Contrary to what Mikey thought, it wasn't thoughts of the past that were on Don's mind. No, it was the horrible flaw that had been pointed out to him the night before. He had to try to find a solution to his brother's vulnerability.

Don was snapped from his thoughts when he noticed Mikey had grown quiet, staring idly at the closed door.

"You ok, Mikey?"

Immediately the classic Mikey pout formed on his face. Don rolled his eyes at the twinkle in his brother's eyes.

"Can we have breakfast now? Please?" Mikey begged. Don sighed.

"Fine, I'll wake Leo, you wake Raph. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Don stood in the doorway of the dojo, staring into the interior as if the silent room could offer him the answers he was searching for. Splinter was still sleeping, and Mikey was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast with Leo and Raph so Don had a few minutes of alone time left before Leo would return to his side. Don contained a sigh, his brow furrowing as he continued to watch the inside of the room. He hadn't slept much, his mind racing from the encounter he had had with Leo's spirit and his Sensei's reaction when he had walked in. Don still couldn't figure out how Splinter had seen Leo. It had taken Don an intense meditation exercise to get to the point where Leo could reach him. How could Splinter just walk in and see Leo? Maybe his father was more powerful than Don realized…

"Donnie? Practice?"

Don blinked, his thoughts brought back to the present as the clink of metal on the floor paused beside him. Don turned and smiled halfheartedly at Leo, who looked at him with a curious expression.

"Is everyone done eating?"

Leo nodded seriously and Don glanced over his shoulder to see Mikey and Raph in the middle of yet another argument. Don rolled his eyes.

"Our brothers are crazy, Leo," he muttered. The side of Leo's mouth twitched but his face remained serious.

"Brothers fight too much. And never listen to me," he complained quietly, his gaze turning to the floor, "Sometimes, they tease me…"

Don returned his gaze to his brother, knowing his other siblings would soon join them in the dojo once one of them won their 'argument'.

"What do they tease you about?"

Leo shrugged.

"That I'm…" Leo turned his hands so that his metal palms were turned upwards. He turned worried eyes to Don.

"More different than them," Leo finally admitted

Anger burned red hot in Don's stomach and he glared at his approaching brothers.

"Do they?" he growled.

"S'ok…is true."

Don's eyes widened in surprise, his anger fading.

"Leo, you may have more metal than any of us but that's no reason for them to make fun of you for it."

Leo smiled shakily.

"I'm younger. They supposed to tease me right?"

Don felt a sharp pain in his chest and remained quiet, trying to think of what to say. He hated hearing Leo referred to as the youngest. He hated hearing Mikey and Raph call Leo 'baby bro' even more. Mikey was the youngest sibling, he was the one they should be fooling around with, teasing about being too young to do this or that or too annoying to join them on a night out…

"Come on, Don! Let's get this party started!"

Don ignored Mikey's cry as Raph and Mikey rushed past them and into the dojo. Leo was growing uncomfortable under Don's gaze and he shifted nervously, giving his brother a shy smile.

"Come on, Donnie, practice?"

Don reached out and placed a hand on the side of Leo's face.

"You're perfect, Leo. Don't let them tell you any different."

With that, Don walked into the dojo filled with annoyance and determination. There was no time for disunity among his brother's. Yes, teasing would always be there as long as Mikey was around, but they had more serious matters to attend to than sibling disputes. How could he make them see that?

Leo sat cautiously on the other side of the room, his shell against the wall as he watched Raph and Mikey begin to stretch. Don marched purposefully towards the wall that held his practice bos and removed one, twirling it effortlessly. He faced his siblings with a hard look that quickly silenced their joking.

"You guys have been improving. A lot," Don began. His tone was so serious that Mikey and Raph glanced at each other in confusion.

"But you could be better. You're not children and it's wrong that Splinter has been holding you back. So far, I've listened to his orders that you don't spar with each other or me. Frankly, I think it's time that changed. You're ready and you won't reach your full potential if we don't let you try. So. Raph grab your sais, Mikey get your nunchucks. You'll both take turns sparring with me."

His brothers' eyes widened and Mikey's mouth was wide with shock.

"But we can't," Raph stammered, "Dad said we could really hurt someone if we hit them with…with the metal."

Don nodded.

"You're right, you could. You'll just have to hold back. It's a lesson in restraint. It's like the peach exercise," Don glanced over at Leo, forcing Leo to meet his gaze, "All you have to do is concentrate and believe that you can do it. You can do anything as long as you practice and never give up. I once wanted to give up. I didn't believe in fighting and I wasn't good at it. I thought the family would be better off as long as I stayed out of the way and worked on new inventions. The thing was, it didn't come easy to me. I thought I was just too different from everyone to get it like they did. Then, someone convinced me otherwise. That all I had to do was try and it wasn't just for my family that I had to learn, but for myself as well. By learning it would boost my confidence, and help me in the long run. Sadly, I only half listened. It took…" Don felt his throat go dry and swallowed hard, "It took a tragedy to make me truly see what I had to do. I could have prevented it if I had just tried harder. I don't want that to happen again."

There was a brief silence. Then Mikey cleared his throat.

"Dad talked to you, huh?" he asked. Don tore his gaze from Leo, whose eyes were wide from awe.

"Yea…" Don sighed, "Dad…"

"Ok…" Raph said hesitantly, "but…I don't want to hurt you guys."

Don chuckled, giving his brother a reassuringly look.

"You'd never hurt us, Raph. Just think of the peach exercise like I said. You have to concentrate on mastering your strength, learning your limits. Just think that all you're going to do is catch the peach, ok? Now come on."

It started out slow. Mikey went first and remained reluctant until they developed a rhythm. Once they did, Mikey was giving it his all and to Don's delight was having little difficult holding back enough that his metal fist never connected with Don at all. He used it of course, but when he went to punch or block, he made sure to stop right before landing the blow or pull back enough that Don's attack connecting with the metal wouldn't be too painful. Don didn't want to try his brother too much and ended his spar with Mikey after 10 minutes had passed. Next was Raph and Don was even more pleased by his performance. Raph, usually more aggressive with his movements, still attacked Don but he landed nothing with his metal limbs, always missing by an inch or pausing right before contact. Beads of sweat dripped from Raph's forehead as he concentrated on controlling his actions and Don realized that though it might be taking Raph a lot more to control himself than Mikey, he was doing just as well!

When their spar was over Don was beaming with pride and Raph and Mikey were talking excitedly about what they had just accomplished.

"You were right!" Mikey cried, pulling on Don's arm excitedly, "we _can_ do it!"

"Yea, all it took was a little concentration," Raph bragged, grinning, "I can't wait to tell Dad!"

Don's smile faltered a moment. He knew Splinter would find out eventually when he took this next step but he still dreaded the speech he would receive from Splinter because of it.

"Why don't you see if he's up and go tell him?" Don suggested. He wasn't about to ask his brothers to lie to Splinter for him. As weird as it seemed in the scheme of things, that was something Don still would feel terrible doing.

Still speaking enthusiastically, the pair ran from the room. It was then that Don noticed Leo standing idly by the rack of practice katanas he had destroyed not so long ago. Don frowned walking towards him.

"Come on Leo, we can go practice some meditation techniques."

Leo didn't reply. He reached out tentatively with a hand and stroked a finger along one of the dull blades. A soft but sharp screech of metal on metal sounded, and Leo quickly drew his finger away.

"They getting better," Leo said quietly.

"Yes, they are," Don replied. From the tone of Leo's voice he had a feeling Leo wasn't viewing his brother's improvements as a good thing.

"I'm not…not as fast."

"Leo," Don was startled by the defeated tone of Leo's voice, "is this about what Mikey and Raph said to you? Listen, everyone heals differently--"

"Your story was right," Leo interrupted, his voice growing hard. Don stopped speaking as Leo turned to face him. Don almost took a step back when he saw the look on his brother's face. It was both a familiar yet foreign look, having been missing from those features for so long. It was a look filled with determination and confidence. Don knew Leo had his mind set on something, and he wasn't about to give up until he succeeded.

"I want to catch peach."

"What?" Don asked stupidly. Shaking his head, Don frowned.

"What do you mean, Leo?"

"Peach exercise. I want to catch one. Now."

Don hesitated, but from the look on Leo's face Don knew he wasn't going to back down. Leo reached out, wrapping his metal fingers around Don's wrist, the cold metal sending a chill through Don's arm.

"I can do it. Like you said, I won't give up."

Don's heart soared at the confident tone in Leo's voice. For a moment, it was like having the old Leo back.

"Ok, Leo. Stay here."

There was no sign of Raph or Mikey as Don rushed to the kitchen and back. It took all his control not to crush the peach in his hand in anticipation. Leo was standing opposite the door when Don entered. Don stopped in his tracks and Leo held out a hand.

"Toss," he stated bluntly.

Don hesitated again but seeing his brother's face still hard and determined, Don tossed the peach. Don held his breath as Leo watched the peach, his eyes never leaving the flying fruit, and then his metal fingers wrapped around it. Don waited for a _squish_ that never came and he gaped as Leo smiled, tossing the fruit back at him. Don fumbled as he caught it and examined it thoroughly. There wasn't a single bruise.

"Leo," Don gasped, "That's--that's amazing.

Leo's smile widened and he shrugged.

"Like you said," he stated quietly.

Don smirked, closing his own fingers tightly around the peach. This was a good sign. His brother's progress had kindled a determination in Leo that Don hadn't seen in a long time and Leo's success with the fruit would be a boost to his confidence. It was a very good sign indeed.

"I think you're ready for the next step, Leo. What do you say we skip meditation and start teaching you some moves?"


	16. Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_Well I had a four day weekend, finally slept and took a break from work, and my writers block disappeared! Needless to say I've planned out the next chapter or two so hopefully there won't be so much time between updates as there was this time. Er, by the way, sorry about that! Now to the exciting chapter...oh and I have to say Casey Jones was one of the reasons my writers block broke. He kind of insisted on having a bigger role and well, it worked out :) Let me know what you think! _

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Left, right, swing, miss, hit, backpedal, duck, block.

Don continued to move, gritting his teeth as his opponent forced him back. He held his practice bo firmly in front of him as if he could hold back his opponent's advance by moving the solid wood back and forth to block. A brown blur whirled before him as his opponent attempted to corner him. The clack of wood on wood filled the dojo and Don side-stepped away from the wall, unwilling to let his opponent gain the advantage.

The other turtle's eyes narrowed, shining with determination behind silver cloth, his scars standing out intimidatingly against green skin flushed with exertion. Seeing an opening in his brother's defenses, Don swung low only to emit a low growl as a metal hand shot out and clamped around the wood halting its progress. The single wooden katana now welded in one hand slammed against the other end of his bo and Don felt himself being pushed down by his brother's unnatural strength. A low creak reached Don's ears and he grimaced. He knew the noise indicated small stress cracks were appearing in the wood and if he didn't do something soon his bo would snap.

Don felt his heart clench as an idea struck him. It would be cruel, but his brother would have to learn eventually…

Don shifted his hold on the bo, allowing the katana to slide off the polished wood and slam into his shoulder. With a pained grunt Don fell to his knees and pretended to loosen his hold on his weapon. That was when Leo hesitated. His brother blinked, his eyes widening in concern as he stared at Don on the floor. Don waited until he pulled back his katana and saw the metal fingers begin to release his bo before striking.

Faster than Leo could react Don took advantage of the silver masked turtle's hesitation and placed a hard kick to his chest. Leo flew backwards, landing on his shell with a thud. Don sighed, standing. He ignored the whispers around the dojo as he walked to his fallen brother.

Leo accepted Don's offered hand and bowed to indicate he had been defeated, but Don didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes. When his brother straightened, Don placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and squeezed.

"You did well, Leo. But you can never let down your guard, not for an instant. There is no room for sympathy or concern for your enemy in the field of battle."

Don could tell Leo wanted to argue with him, but the obedient turtle only nodded and turned his eyes to the floor.

"Harsh move, D'ello. Talk about tough love."

"Shut up, Mikey."

Don glanced over at the far wall. Having finished their spar a moment earlier, Mikey and Raph leaned against the wall, watching.

"Raph, watch your mouth or Splinter will make you eat soap for dinner."

"My sons, please…"

The four turtles turned to face their Sensei who sat quietly on the other side of the room, observing their training.

"Come before me."

Don hesitated a fraction of a second, letting the others take the lead before following. Though there was an uncanny truce between him and his father, Don still had a feeling his father suspected he hadn't given up his plans for revenge against Karai. Their last fight had been two weeks earlier, when Splinter had learned about Don sparring with Raph and Mikey. Don could still remember his father's rage at being so openly disobeyed and his shock at Don's insistence that he didn't care and would continue to spar with them. They went three whole days without speaking, causing a tense atmosphere in the small lair and making the healing turtles very nervous. An unspoken truce had been called between them ever since Splinter entered one of their training sessions and began to offer advice. Ever since, Don didn't complain that Splinter sat in on practices and Splinter didn't argue when Don taught them new moves.

The four turtles sat silently before their father, legs beneath them, sitting back on their ankles. Don sat on the end, glancing to the side to take in his brothers. Leo sat next to him, then Raph, then Mikey on the other side. His brothers calmly gazed at their Sensei, waiting for him to speak. Over the last week, his brothers had gone through a myriad of changes. Mikey had taken to the role of second oldest rather well, watching over and helping his brothers whenever he could. However, his sense of mischief remained and his teasing concentrated on Raphael, who he still referred to mockingly as Raphie whenever he could. The two fought constantly but at the same time held a strong bond. As the 'middle children', they spent a lot of time together and sparred together often. Much of the old Mikey seemed to be returning as he remembered more of his past. He had even begun sketching again, having found his pencils and inks when Splinter let him explore his old room a few days ago. Now as Don looked at him, gold ink gleamed on his bionic arm, 'tattoos' as Mikey called them, gracing every inch of metal. It was a sign of his age and skill he said, though Raph often made fun of them and Leo just smiled silently.

As for Raph, he was quick to temper, just like the old Raphael, but he never exploded, instead grumbling in quiet disapproval and making the occasional sarcastic remark. He admired Mikey though he would never admit it and often jumped to Leo's defense when Mikey's teasing turned his way. As for Leo, he had opened up amazingly since his success with catching the peach two weeks earlier. He remained shy and soft spoken, but even though he still only spoke a lot to Don, he was how at least willing to speak to the others. His quiet determination made Don proud. He was a fast learner and the others often commented on how quickly Leo was picking up ninjitsu and already reaching the level of his 'older' siblings. When they began to introduce him once again to the katanas, Leo had refused to use two, instead preferring to be skilled with one and utilizing the strength of his metal limbs. But despite his determination while training, he was docile otherwise, quiet and observant. He could often be found reading in a quiet part of the lair, most often Donnie's room, which they still shared. Leo had refused to go back to sharing a room with Raph and Mikey and so they remained paired off. Don found himself intrigued by his brother's behavior. He wondered if Leo would become like Don himself used to be…head in the clouds and beak in the pages of a book…

Don shook his head. That was something he couldn't let happen to Leo, otherwise history may repeat itself.

"My sons," Splinter's voice interrupted Don's thoughts, "you have achieved great things over the past week. I am very pleased with the progress you have made. You are becoming fine ninjas and masters of the art of ninjitsu. I couldn't be more proud."

Don could feel the pride radiating from his brothers.

"And as a reward," Splinter continued, "I will be ordering two of your favorite pizza pies for dinner tonight," he paused, "two of each."

Mikey and Raph let out pleased whoops and Leo gave his brothers a small smile.

"And?" Mikey asked eagerly. Raph and Mikey leaned forward, waiting expectantly. Splinter rolled his eyes.

"And I shall order some of those atrocious oreo pizzas you have been dying to try…"

The sound of hands high-fiving, flesh and metal, filled the dojo.

"Now, go clean up. You may have the rest of the afternoon until dinner free."

Mikey and Raph bounded to their feet, chattering away.

"I thought you were going to clean off those bloody things on your arm today, Mikey."

"I was but I think I'm going to keep'em. They're kind of cool."

"Cool? You're wearing make-up on your arm!"

"It's not make-up! Its ink! What do you know about art anyway?"

"You call that art? What is your sketchbook filled with? Make up designs?"

Their voices faded from the dojo and Don followed Leo to his feet, moving to place the practice weapons they had discarded on the floor into their proper places. Don placed his bo on the wall, thinking about what new techniques to begin teaching his brothers during that nights practice.

"Don, do you…would you like to practice more?"

Don turned to see a worried face attached to the soft hesitant voice. The silver rimmed eyes seemed filled with uncertainty as they gazed at Don.

"I think we had enough practice for now, Leo. Take a break."

"But..." Leo shifted his weight nervously.

"I-I disappointed you today. Because I was…weak."

Don's eyes widened as his brother's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Leo," Don said softly, tenderly placing a finger under his brother's chin and lifting his face so he could meet Leo's ashamed eyes.

"You did not disappoint me. You're still learning. Next time you won't make that mistake right?"

Leo nodded vigorously.

"Well then, it wasn't a disappointment at all. You learned and now you'll do better. That makes me proud."

Leo's expression instantly changed to one of sheepish pride and Don removed his hand from his brother's face, in awe as always that he could cause his brother to feel so intensely one way or the other. His relationship with Leo really had deepened. He really had become a mentor to his brother and dare he think it, a father figure.

"Ok then, guess I'll take a break. Thanks, Don. I'll be in our room reading."

Don nodded and watched as Leo left the room.

"He looks up to you greatly, Donatello."

Don turned to see Splinter still sitting calmly on the floor. Don just shrugged.

"I guess."

"Donatello, please sit. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Don reluctantly moved to sit before his father. He kept his head level, his gaze meeting his father's evenly. He gaze no sign of obedience or reverence. _Or respect_, Don thought dryly.

"I have been sensing a great impatience in you these last few days." Splinter paused as if waiting for Donatello to confirm or deny his claim but Don remained silent and kept his gaze locked with his father's.

His son's silence did not surprise Splinter. It had been many days since they had shared any close moments. Though Don no longer outwardly displayed his inner desires for vengeance, Splinter could still sense them. He was sure it was these feelings, which had taken a new form since being hurt by Karai, that had slowly built a wall and cut himself completely out of his son's life. It hurt Splinter to realize that if his son was going to be saved, it wouldn't be him doing the saving.

"I realize you do not like waiting for your brothers' return, but this will take time. I am sure even now my Master Yoshi is working with them to aid them in returning--"

"It's taking too long," Splinter froze at his son's interruption. It was surprising, and unsettling, to see no blaze of anger in his eyes, just clear cold certainty.

"I'm starting to think….it's not going to happen. Not unless we push them even harder."

Splinter frowned.

"Have we not been pushing them, Donatello? I have allowed you to convince me to let you continue showing pictures from the past to the three of them and even show them their old rooms and possessions. What else can we do?"

Don paused, weighing whether or not to tell Splinter his most recent idea. He had been spending weeks mulling over how to cure his brother's vulnerability and he still had no answers. He spent hours working with Leatherhead, pouring over the toxin, and hours talking to April about what she had learned in her own studies and still he came up short. He had taken a sample for his own observation but his tests gave him nothing. He had become resigned over the last few days that there was no cure, that his brothers would remain vulnerable to spiritual attacks. The thought made his insides cold and a deep weariness entered his soul because he knew that despite their weakness, he would still ask them to fight beside him. Don felt the inkling of his old self recoil away even further. _Was Leo's spirit right?_ he wondered, _was he willing to manipulate his family and risk losing them in order to get revenge for their pain? _

The thought made his mind race and Don quickly pushed it aside. He had one idea left, one notion that just may jolt his brothers into remembering everything and force their spirits back from the spiritual realm.

"We can help them remember the attack," Don stated boldly, "we can help them remember the battle with the monster."

Splinter's jaw dropped in shock.

"Donatello…how can you even consider…?"

"Listen Sensei, it may be the only thing to jog their memories back into place. If they can remember how they came to this state, then maybe it will bring their spirits back fr--"

"No," Splinter's voice was stern, "you will do no such thing. I won't allow it."

Don arched an eye ridge and Splinter felt a knot of anger form in his gut. Don's eyes flashed with amusement.

"You won't allow it?"

"I have given in much to you these last few weeks," Splinter responded coldly, "but in this I will not budge. Do not think to ignore me on this, Donatello, for I will not look the other way this time. If you assume this, you will find yourself gravely mistaken."

"Is that a threat, _Sensei_?"

Splinter steeled himself against a flinch. How long had it been since Donatello had called him father? How long since Splinter had called him son? The wall was truly tall between them. Suddenly, Splinter reached forward, placing a hand on his son's head. Don's eyes widened in surprise as Splinter began to rub his thumb along his head in a comforting gesture, like he had done when they were kids. To Splinter's relief, Don did not move away.

Splinter still did not speak, instead trying to reach his son somehow through the familiar gesture, but even in this he felt himself blocked. No longer did his hand touch flesh, no longer did his fingers stroke skin. Donatello's mask, the symbol of his new identity, prevented this. It was just another barrier between them.

"Trust me, my son," Splinter felt like he was forcing the hollow words from his mouuth, "trust me one last time in this and wait."

Don didn't respond he just let his eyes fall to the floor before standing. Splinter's hand dropped to his side and he made no move or noise to stop Donatello.

Don's pain had sharpened at his father's words. Don knew he had been trying to reach Don and manipulate him by referring to him as 'son'. It hurt that it had come to that. The rift that had healed slightly between them while he healed from Karai's attack, had returned and widened to an impossible degree. There was no going back now. _I'm as good as disowned,_ he thought sadly. He was at last alone, with no one to guide him. Everything was up to him.

As Don headed towards his workshop to have one last look at the toxin, he resolved that he would have to ignore Splinter's threat. He couldn't wait any longer. He would work slowly with his brothers and develop a plan to find Karai's monster. This time they would take care of the creature first and then go after of Karai. Don frowned, sitting heavily in a chair. But first, his brothers needed more experience.

_I think I need to have a little chat with Casey Jones_… Don thought, reaching for his shell cell.

>> >> >> 

It was cold waiting on the lonely New York rooftop. Casey stood, shifting from foot to foot in an attempt to keep warm. He tried to ignore the white cloud emitting from his mouth, trying to tell him it was too damn cold to be outside. The sun was just setting over the rooftops and Casey knew it was going to get a lot colder. The thought made Casey Jones' shoulders slump in dismay. He was late.

"Sorry I'm late." Casey quickly turned to find Donatello walking towards him. Casey greeted him with a scowl.

"Think of the devil," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What's this about, Don? And why did we have to meet alone up here?"

Don kept glancing suspiciously around the rooftop as he moved closer, keeping his voice so low that Casey had to lean forward to hear.

"Is everything going ok since you and April moved back into your place? Any sign of the Foot?"

"Don, you checked the place out yourself. There ain't any bugs or bombs or anything and we've been really careful. Looks like Karai isn't interested in us."

"Still," Don muttered, his eyes never pausing in their search, "Can't be too sure."

Casey rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the lesson. Now can you get on with this? What's up?"

"Awhile ago you said something about it being crazy to face Karai on my own. You're right. I can't do it alone."

Casey's eyes widened.

"What are you saying? You want to work with us this time and go after Karai together?"

Don shook his head.

"No, Casey. I want to work with you."

Casey frowned.

"Excuse me?"

Don's eyes stopped their searching and snapped to Casey's face. Eyes filled with determination locked with Casey's.

"We leave Splinter and April out of it. We don't tell them we're planning anything and we don't let them help. We use Leatherhead for intel support and we go take care of Karai ourselves."

The look Casey had on his face must have been one displaying how crazy he thought Don was because Don's eyes darkened in anger. Casey tried to make his expression neutral but failed. What was Don thinking?

"Are you crazy?" Casey asked, laughing mirthlessly, "what chance do we have of going after Karai, just the two of us? I'd be a big help to ya, but not that big…"

"I won't let them get hurt, Casey. Splinter, April…they mean too much to me. To _us._"

Casey's eyes narrowed. There had to be a catch.

"Oook. So you and me against the Foot, huh? I assume you have a plan."

Don smiled and for some reason Casey felt like he was suddenly stuck way too close to a shark.

"You could say that," Don said casually, "but first I need your help with my brothers."

"What do you mean?"

"They need more…practical training. I want to take them above ground. I want them to have a real fight. They're ready, Case, I know it."

Casey remained silent. He had seen the others progress over the last few weeks. They were truly returning to their old ninja selves but…take them to the surface? Casey didn't like the idea of them being out in the open again. Ready or not, Casey still felt the urge to protect them. He hated the fact that he had become more of an 'uncle' to them than a friend, especially when it came to Raph, but he couldn't help his overprotective feelings. He didn't want to risk losing them again.

"I don't know, Donnie," he said slowly, "I don't like the idea of them up here. What if the Foot showed up? They'd be so vulnerable."

"They're not kids," Don snapped, "and I'm not saying we go for the Foot. I was thinking you could find us a group of Purple Dragons or some other nice stupid gangsters to take out. A short, simple exercise so they can flex their muscles and spread their wings. They're capable of a lot more than you and the others give them credit for. They're ready."

Casey hesitated. First, he agreed to help Don against the Foot and lie to April and Splinter about it, and now this?

"And I suppose you don't want April and Splinter to know about this either?" he asked dryly. Don nodded.

"You don't have to lie, they'll find out sooner or later but until then just…don't offer up any information."

"And when do you want to do this little field trip?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night. What do you say, Case?"

Don held out his hand. Casey eyed it warily. Though he had a feeling he was going to regret his decision, Casey reached out and took the three fingered hand in his.

"Alright, Donnie. You have a deal. I'll call you tomorrow night and let you know where the action is."

Don grinned, clapping Casey thankfully on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Casey. I owe you one."

Casey watched, now numb from the cold as Don bounded off into the darkness. His mind screamed at him that he had just made a horrible mistake but Casey shoved it aside. His instincts had told him to make the deal with Don.

_Better to stay close to the shark and keep an eye on'em than turn your back and get bit,_ Casey thought turning to head back to the apartment he shared with April.

He was getting very philosophical in his old age….he blamed the giant rat…

>> >> >> 

That night, while Splinter was meditating in his room, Don gathered his brothers in the dojo. They knelt before him, ripped away from their sketching, television and novels, for reasons unknown. They watched Don pace nervously in front of them, waiting for him to speak.

"What's going on, Donnie?" Mikey finally asked, itching to return to his sketching.

"I need to ask you something." Don paused, turning to face them.

"My brothers," he began, "it's time you learned the origins of your metal limbs. It's time you learned the reasons why these last months have been so difficult for you."

His brothers waited expectantly. Was it just Don or did Leo look especially eager? Don knew they all had questions and finally he would provide the answers. Sort of.

"You probably don't remember and it will probably take you a while before you do, but we once had a deadly enemy known as the Shredder. We defeated him but he had a daughter named Karai who swore vengeance upon us for her father's exile. Though we evaded her attacks and foiled her plans many times, she developed a creature we were unprepared for. One night we were overwhelmed by the Foot and as we escaped to the sewers we stumbled upon," Don clenched his fists at his sides, "a large creature, with tentacles like veins, dripping with poison."

"Mean plant…" Raph mumbled and Don stopped, glancing at his brother in surprise.

"What, Raph?" Raph looked up at his brother, eyes wide.

"I…used to have nightmares about something like you just described. It would reach for me and…and cut me."

"So…" Mikey's brow crinkled in confusion, "what happened wasn't an accident?"

"No, Mikey," Don replied gently, "Raph's right. This plant-like thing attacked us. It was this monster ordered to attack by Karai, that stole your limbs from you. You would have died if…"

Don let his voice trail off. His brothers were wide eyed, exchanging the occasional shocked look.

"Why now?"

Leo's soft voice broke the shocked atmosphere and everyone turned to look at him.

"Why are you telling us this now?"

Don hid a smile. Leave it to Leo to look past the presentation and look for the motivation beneath.

The thrilled feeling did not last long however. Now was the time. Now he would do something he knew he'd hate himself for forever. _Leo was right about me, _Don thought bitterly, _I'm sorry Leo_.

"I've been keeping tabs on Karai and her Foot ninja for some time, and I've learned they plan on coming after us again."

"They're the ones that hurt you?" Leo asked sternly. Don nodded.

"I was out doing reconnaissance and they found me. Listen guys, Karai plans on setting her monster lose in the sewers again. Very soon."

"To look for us?" Raph asked in a small scared voice. Don shook his head.

"No, she thinks you're dead and probably assumes her ninjas killed me as well. She does, however, think that our father," Don spat the foreign word hoping his brothers took it as him emphasizing the danger, "is alive and more than anything she wishes to steal our father as we stole hers."

Gasps echoed in the dojo and soon his brothers expressions were filled with anger. His lie had achieved its goal.

"We have to stop her," Mikey growled.

"Yea, we can't just wait around for that thing to come and get Splinter!" Raph cried.

"I know and I have a plan. But first we have to train you guys harder and get you ready to face it."

"What can we do?" Leo asked quietly, his voice filled with determination. Don smiled dangerously.

"Tomorrow night," he replied, "we go hunting."


	17. Hunting Hun

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_God, with midterms it took me forever to finally finish this! I think this might be the longest chapter yet! Things get quite exciting now. More of a look into Leo's relationship with Don, and others are becoming a little more suspicious about Don's motives. Reviews and your thoughts on the story are always welcome and appreciated :)_

* * *

"Mikey! Wait!" 

Raph scrambled up the last rungs of the ladder, stumbling into the sewer tunnel and ignoring the loud clank of his metal limbs. Mikey paused, turning to watch his brother rush to his feet.

"Come on, Raph," he grumbled, glancing over his shoulder to see three shadows disappearing down the tunnel.

"What do you think about this?"

Mike frowned. Why did Raph want to talk about this _now_?

"About what?" he asked impatiently.

"This going after punks thing." There was an uneasy tone in Raph's voice that made Mike look at his brother curiously.

"Raph," Mikey began in a stern voice, "We need more practice. If we're going to go after the people who plan on attacking dad, we need to be ready. You want to wait around until that thing shows up to do something about it?"

"So Don says," Raph pointed out, ignoring Mikey's question. Gold rimmed eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't trust him." It was more statement than question and Raph didn't argue. The copper masked turtle just shrugged, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Without a word, Mikey turned and began to follow the others. Raph hurried after him.

"Mikey, wait up. It's not that I don't trust Don," Raph lowered his voice afraid the echoing walls would carry his words to his older brother's ears.

"I just think…lately…well, always," Raph hesitated, "I've noticed Don kind of has…two faces."

Raph eyed his older brother's expression but Mikey continued to stare straight ahead. He slowed his pace however, and Raph's pulse quickened in anticipation.

"Don's always had, I don't know, two sides," Mike sighed as if Raph was forcing him to reveal some long hidden realization. "He never show's us any worry, have you noticed? Not unless it's to motivate us, same with bringing up the past. He keeps all of it bottled inside, the pain and grief. He only shows it when we're not around."

Raph gaped at him.

"How do you--?"

"Because I've been around longer than you, Raph," Mikey snapped, "I've seen him when he thinks no one's looking. It's like…he's someone else."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Raph pressed, "What if _that_ Don is the _real_ Don? Maybe it's that angry Don making us do this. I mean, we've never been on the surface before let alone fought anyone but each other."

"Listen, if Don thinks we should do this then we should. I trust him, Raph. He almost lost us once, he won't do anything to risk that happening again."

The pair continued in silence. They were only a few feet away from the other three when Mikey suddenly stopped. Raph let out a grunt of surprise as his shoulder hit his brother's. Mike reached out and clasped Raph's shoulder to steady him.

"But I'll keep an extra eye on him," Mike said quietly, "I won't let him risk you and Leo," he frowned, "and you keep an eye on Leo for me ok? He'd do anything Don asked and well…that's what worries me the most."

Raph nodded, glad that his brother was having some of the same reservations he had been having over the last week. Besides Don's questionable actions, they both knew about the strong connection between Don and Leo and how Leo listened to Don as if he was god. It was this unquestioning devotion that gave Raph pause. There was nothing wrong with looking up to your brother, but the extent to which Leo did was…troublesome to Raph. He was sure it bothered Splinter too.

"Ok, Mike, but" Raph took a deep breath, "what about now? And this? D-Do you remember…I mean, have you ever…" Raph sighed, looking away, "I don't want to kill anyone, Mikey."

Mike smiled, giving his brother a playful shove.

"You won't have to, Raphie. Just remember what Splinter taught us."

The pair began to walk again in silence, no longer rushing to catch up to the others. They didn't voice what they both were thinking, that they weren't the turtles the punks they met tonight had to worry about losing their lives to….

* * *

Don, Leo and Casey waited at the bottom of a ladder at the end of the tunnel. It led up to a street close to a storage building belonging to the Purple Dragons. According to Casey, small groups of Dragons were always coming and going from the spot, either heading out for a bust or returning from one. 

The trio waited for Mikey and Raph to join them. Don wasn't surprised when he turned and saw his two siblings lagging behind. Most likely the moody turtles had another argument. Don shook his head. He'd have to work on that…

Don waited for his brothers, standing on the first rung of the ladder. Leo and Casey leaned impatiently against the dank tunnel wall.

"Sorry, guys. Raphie slipped on the last ladder," Mike gave his brother a wicked grin. "I had to catch him."

Raph just grunted, folding his arms and looking at Don.

"Are we going or not?"

Don glanced at each of his brothers, looking them all in the eye to check for any sign of doubt or reluctance. He felt his spirits soar when he saw none.

"Alright, let's go."

Casey frowned. Don wasn't going to explain anything else?

Casey followed Don up the ladder but froze when he heard the turtles behind him beginning to jabber excitedly about what the fight might be like.

"Ow!" Casey looked down to see Raph rubbing his head and giving him an annoyed look.

"Why'd you stop, Uncle Case?"

Casey turned on the ladder, giving the three turtles gazing up at him a stern look.

"What are you three cluckin' about?" he growled.

Three pairs of eyes blinked in confusion. Don paused in his ascent, glancing down to see what all the commotion was about.

When Casey received no answer, he continued.

"You think this is a game? You think this is fun?"

"Casey."

"There isn't any room for foolin' around up there," Casey continued, ignoring Don's voice, "You fool around you die, got it?"

Now the eyes were wide and staring and Casey sighed, running a hand through his hair and leaning against the rungs of the ladder.

"I'm not trying to scare yas but you're ninjas. What about all that stealth shit?"

"Casey," Don snapped. Casey glanced briefly up at Don's scowling face but pressed on.

"You guys have to keep to the shadows, stay out of sight, and keep quiet. This isn't a game and I won't let ya up there if yer gonna treat it like one. So what's it gonna be?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Mikey spoke.

"You're right, Uncle Case, and don't worry we know this is serious training. Right guys?"

Leo and Raph nodded and Casey swore some secret look passed between Mikey and Raph but now wasn't the time to wonder about it.

"Alright then," Casey huffed, pulling down his hockey mask, "In that case, let's go kick some ass."

Casey started up the ladder once more but Don didn't. Casey met Don's eyes. He could tell by the turtle's expression he wasn't happy with Casey's little speech but Casey didn't care. Don had dragged him into agreeing to do this and so he was going to take every precaution to keep his friends safe.

"What?" he asked, voice muffled by his mask. Don frowned.

"Watch your mouth. They hear you speak, repeat it at home and I'm the one that has to deal with Splinter," he replied stiffly. Then he turned and headed back up the ladder.

Casey shook his head and followed Don up. He could feel his pulse quickening as he thought about the upcoming fight. Though he'd have to keep an eye on the others, a fight was a fight and Casey couldn't help getting excited over the idea of beating up some Dragons. It might not be exactly like old times, but for now it would have to do.

* * *

The group of five waited patiently on the dingy side street, trusting in the shadows to hide their presence from anyone that may pass by. The street was a common route for the Dragons according to Casey and no one except a starved looking old man passed by as the group waited. Don could feel the anxiety emanating from his brothers and wished that the Dragons would walk by soon. 

"Alright guys, you know what to do."

_Not again,_ Don thought as Casey began to talk. Casey could also sense the turtle's anxiety. They shifted where they hid, glancing up and down the street eagerly for a glimpse of their opponents. Casey was surprised to find himself a bit worried about setting loose these walking death machines on a bunch of punks. But then again, before the incident he rarely had to worry about his friends killing everyone they fought.

"I know yas have learned restraint and all that, but make sure to keep it in mind with these Dragons. They're a bunch of punks for sure but most of 'em are just kids caught up in the Dragons 'cause they don't have no where else to go. So, when they get here, we jump'em, make sure their night's booty doesn't reach their destination, and give'em a pounding that will wake these kids up and make'em rethink their lives in the morning."

Casey lifted his mask so they could see the serious expression on his face.

"No one dies. Got it?"

The three turtles nodded silently. The sound of voices made Casey quickly replace his mask and poke his head out of the shadows to get a good look at the street corner. As if on cue, a large group of Purple Dragons laughing loudly turned the corner and started down the dark street. Casey estimated that there were at least 20 and he felt a slight hesitation. In the past he would have thought they could handle 20 with no problems, but now?

Casey returned to the shadows, turning to Donatello.

"Looks like a few groups met up from their respective hits," he muttered, trying to keep his voice low so the others wouldn't hear, "I'd guess there's 20."

Don blinked once before moving away from Casey to get a closer look at the group. A moment later he returned, his expression as still as stone.

"25 to be exact."

Casey rolled his eyes. Of course, this was Don after all…

"We can wait for another group, Donnie, we don' have ta go after this one."

Don was shaking his head before Casey even finished.

"No," he replied stubbornly, "we go."

Without another word, Don silently signaled his brothers and they prepared themselves to spring. Don kept his hand in the air and his brothers watched it intently. The group was just passing them, then they were only a few feet away, then…

Don's hands dropped and the group sprang into action. Don couldn't help but smile as Mikey let out a 'ye-ha!' _Typical, Mikey. _

The group, elated from their productive night, was caught by surprise and those unlucky enough to be in the back of the group were only half way turning before they were down, not even seeing who knocked them out.

Don remained on the fringes of the battle. He listened to the grunts and cries of his brothers and Casey's constant banter. Out here fighting along side his brothers and Casey, Don almost felt like it was old times.

"Leo! Watch it!"

Don quickly turned at Mikey's shout, prepared to jump in if Leo was in danger but Leo was just stepping over a fallen Dragon, immediately engaging another. Don looked to see what Mikey was scowling at as the gold masked turtle jumped to where Leo had been a moment ago, nudging the fallen Dragon with his toe. That was when Don noticed the Dragon's face was bloodied and battered and Don's eyes snapped to Leo's metal fists, one now gleaming with dripping blood. Don frowned at the wave of uneasiness that spread through him. Why should he care if some Dragon wasn't going to wake up again and cause trouble? Leo was just doing what Don had told him, not showing empathy to the enemy.

Yet, the words felt empty somehow and Don stowed the thought away to deal with later. Now wasn't the time.

"Hey! Get'off me ya no good…"

Don slammed his bo into the Dragon trying to gut him with a knife and didn't even wait for him to fall before running to help Casey.

"A little trouble, Jones?" Don grunted, knocking the man holding Casey off by shoving his bo into his forehead. The man fell and Casey shrugged, twirling his hockey stick.

"It's my stunning good looks," Casey joked, running a hand through his hair, "they just can't keep their hands off me."

Don laughed. It felt good to laugh again. Staying back to back, the two continued to fight. Don scanned the surrounding fight. There had to be about 10 or so Dragons left, not including the few pissed off men struggling back to their feet. His brother's seemed to be holding their own and Don felt a surge of pride. They were back! They would relearn their skills and then they would take down the Foot once and for all!

Don nudged Casey, gesturing with his bo to a nearby fire escape.

"Up there, Case, I have an idea."

Casey nodded. Since the fight began he had immediately fell back into the swing of things, the way things used to be. Trusting each other, helping each other, it was all part of being part of a team. So Casey followed Don to the fire escape, climbing the ladder quickly after him and watching the fight below, waiting to hear Don's plan. But Don remained silent. He leaned against the railing and watched as the Dragons ignored the two above and concentrated on the three below.

"Um, Don?"

"Hm?"

"Sooo what's the plan?"

Don remained silent, then to Casey's surprise he found himself with Don's bo pressing gently against his chest.

"Now we let them handle it, Casey," Don's tone was serious and his face matched it perfectly. Casey was glad his mask was still on because his expression must have been one of complete disbelief with his eyes wide and mouth open like a gaping fish.

"What? Are you insane? We can't leave them--" Casey tried to move forward but Don kept the pressure on his chest and Casey stared at Don in shock.

"They need to do this, Casey. They need to do this without a babysitter. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Casey spat, but he didn't elaborate. Casey felt his anger slowly reaching the boiling point as they stood there watching the fight. Twice Casey found himself gripping his hockey stick painfully as one of the turtles below barely missed a well placed stab.

_Thank god they don't have guns,_ Casey thought, feeling the sweat slowly drip down his forehead making his mask uncomfortably sticky. As Casey's heart tried to escape from his chest and time seemed to lug past, Casey watched as the Dragon's went down one by one. Soon, Raph and Mikey were high fiving each other as Leo dealt with the last two Dragons. But before Casey could sigh in relief he was leaning forward, startled as Leo grabbed the last conscious Dragon by the neck, slamming him against the nearest building wall. Mikey and Raph turned and Casey strained to hear what Mikey was shouting at Leo but Leo didn't let go. The Dragon's feet kicked at the air as Leo held him a few inches above the ground.

"Wait a minute, Casey," Don muttered, "Let's see what he does…"

"What he does?" Casey cried, "He's going to kill him!"

"Mikey! Raph! Come here!"

The other turtles turned at Don's shout but kept glancing over at Leo as they walked towards the fire escape.

Leo didn't notice the commotion surrounding his actions. He tightened his grip on the Dragon's throat and the Dragon's feet began to kick wildly, wide eyes glued to Leo's face.

"You didn't answer my question," Leo asked with mock sweetness.

"…don'…know…a K-karai," he croaked and Leo shook his head.

"What do you know of the Foot? Have they come to you for help?"

The boy's face was starting to turn an unnatural color but Leo ignored it.

"Who's you leader? Where can we find him?" he demanded

"H-H-hun…he….in…building….down….street…"

That was all the boy could say as his mouth began to work soundlessly. Leo let the teen go and the boy fell to the ground, immediately gasping for air. As Leo watched him try to fill his lungs, guilt began to trickle through his body. How old was this kid? He looked to be even younger than Leo! _I was just doing what Donnie said, _Leo tried to reassure himself frantically, unable to take his eyes from the youth on the ground. Leo took a step back, shaking his head in horror. _I didn't…he's not…_ But to Leo it sounded like the boy couldn't get any air…

Leo was so distracted he didn't notice that one Dragon was struggling to his feet behind him, grabbing a fallen knife.

"Leo!"

Leo turned, confused by the chorus of worried voices but instead of seeing Mikey or Raph, who seemed to be closer than the others, running to his aide the flash of a bo was slamming the knife out of the hurt Dragon's hand. Leo was surprised by how close the man was. How could he not have heard?

"Donnie?"

There was a crazed look in his brother's eyes as he hit the man in the stomach and then brought his bo up to hit the man's jaw. The man stumbled backwards and Don stalked forward with a growl.

Seeing the man get to his feet with the knife so close to Leo had shaken Don. Mikey and Raph had reacted too slowly and an image of Leo falling to the ground, a knife imbedded in his plastron drove Don to reach his brother with lightening speed, red anger edging on his vision.

Now it was all Don saw as he pummeled the man. He only stopped when a cold metal hand grabbed his arm, halting his bos progress. Don blinked, the red haze receding and turned to see Leo staring at him worriedly. Mikey, Raph and Casey stood a few feet away, the same shocked expressions on their faces.

"Don," Leo's tone was gentle as he let go, allowing Don to lower his bo, "You ok?"

Don's forehead creased in thought. He didn't remember much after jumping from the fire escape. Just that Leo was in danger and he had to protect him…

"Yea," Don lied, controlling his shaking voice, "I'm fine, Leo. Are you ok? What were you doing to that Dragon?"

Leo's expression morphed from one of worry to shame to determination.

"Just getting some information. We need to go after their leader, Hun. He's in the storage building down the street."

"Go after Hun?" Casey piped in, "Don't be crazy, Leo. There will be Dragons all over that place and Hun ain't an easy guy to take down."

"What's the point?" Don asked, curious about his brother's motives.

"Don!" But Don ignored Casey's protest.

"When we take down the Foot, it'll leave a power vacuum," Leo explained, "Don't you think the Dragons, this Hun guy, will try to take over? We can't let that happen. Then we'll have another problem to deal with.

"Bu he's not going after us," Mikey protested. Leo glanced at the gold masked turtle and shrugged.

"Not yet. But if he finds out we took down the Foot he'll worry we can do that to him too." Leo returned his steady gaze to Don.

"I can do this," he said quietly.

"No! Leo, ya can't--"

"Take Mikey and Raph back to the lair Casey," Don said sternly, "and make sure you clean their wounds. If Splinter's around and gives you any trouble say it was all my idea. He used to being angry with me these days. Leo and I will join you in a bit."

Casey quickly removed his mask, taking a threatening step towards Don.

"I won't let ya allow Leo to go after Hun, Don! That's a suicide mission at this point!"

"We're not going after Hun," Don snapped, "But I need some alone time with Leo. To talk." Don glared at Casey and the two seemed to be having a battle of wills.

"Trust me, Casey."

Casey let out a frustrated noise between a sigh and a growl. Trusting Don was becoming harder and looking stupider than ever… The way Don and Leo were standing together…it made Casey think of someone ordering their assassin on a hit. Was Don priming his brother for such a job? Would Hun be the first practice target of many? It made Casey very uneasy.

"Fine," he growled, "come on guys."

Mikey and Raph exchanged a glance but followed Casey in silence. When they were gone, Don gestured for Leo to follow and started to walk down the street.

"Don?" Leo began.

"You have good reasoning, Leo. You should follow your instincts, see where they lead you. And I think you're right. We need to take out Hun." Don turned a measuring gaze on Leo that made Leo feel suddenly nervous.

"And I know just the turtle to do it."

* * *

Though Don knew Casey and Splinter would never believe it, Don didn't find it easy sending Leo alone after Hun. Don hesitated on the roof of the Purple Dragon's building, glancing through one of the grimy skylights to see what was going on inside. He knew Leo could do it. He knew Leo _had_ to do it. Don had been surprised by Leo's prediction of what would happen once they took out Karai. He was right in thinking that there would be a power vacuum. Hadn't they seen that happen before? But even more than that, Don was happy that Leo's instincts were kicking in, that he was planning and thinking ahead. It reminded Don of the leader Leo had once been and he wanted to encourage that as much as possible. Leo had to see his idea through and Don hoped that would make Leo more confident and willing to follow his instincts in the future. It was one more step towards recovery, though that didn't stop Don from being overprotective of his brother. Wasn't it only a half hour ago that Leo had almost received a serious stab wound? 

"Don, we've been waiting here forever," Leo shifted impatiently beside his brother, "we've already been over the plan. Let's go."

Don pursed his lips, mind racing through the plan one last time.

"There are fifteen of them," Don replied, the uncertainty evident in his voice.

"I can take'em," Leo smirked, "I'll remember all that 'stealth shit'"

"Don't copy your uncle," Don scolded, shaking his head. _Did I really just refer to Casey as Uncle? _Don thought in frustration, _how long do we have to keep this up? _Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine, dad," he teased, standing. Don watched Leo walk to the edge of the roof and gaze down to the street below. Though he knew he should be completely weirded out by being called dad, he only felt an odd sort of pride as he watched Leo. _I'm going to have to deal with the effect of all this on my psyche eventually,_ he mused, trying to ignore his reservations.

"Alright, Leo. You slip in, I'll follow. I'll stick to the rafters and keep an eye on you. If I see you need help, I'm going to jump right in. If I don't jump in and you think you need help, just call out my name ok?"

"Ok," Leo nodded, giving Don a serious look.

"I got this, Donnie. Let me handle Hun."

With that Leo leapt out of sight. Don waited a minute before following. This would be interesting…

Hun was in the storage room arranging boxes filled with stolen equipment when he heard the commotion outside.

"Go see what it is," he grunted absently, his two lieutenants immediately leaving the room. Hun only stopped his work when he noticed the building had become unusually quiet. He turned his attention to the slightly open door.

"Jacobs? O'Reilley?" he called. Frowning, Hun headed to the door and threw it open.

"What the fuck's going on out here?"

But no one answered. Instead he was greeted with groans of pain.

"What?" Hun murmured, reaching to double check that his gun was in its rightful place in his jacket pocket as he took in the scene before him. All 17 of his men were unconscious on the floor. _Not just unconscious, pulverized!_ Hun thought, noticing the pools of blood beneath a few of the bodies and the mangled limbs and faces of the owners.

"Who's there? Come out now ya punk!" he yelled, voice echoing in the still building. Out of the corner of his eye a shadow moved and Hun removed his gun, quickly aiming at the spot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hun frowned. The voice was familiar but…different. The shadow took a step forward and Hun's eyes widened in surprise as the light hit a recognizable but distorted shape.

"But…"

Leo tilted his head, watching as first surprise then disgust showed on the man's features. Leo felt a tinge of hurt at the disgust. He had only known the love and support of his family. There he had always been accepted and his appearance hadn't been a problem. But outside…it was easy to ignore the taunts of an enemy during a fight, easy to pretend they were just made up words to hurt but here, now, at first being seen…the disgust was real and clear.

Leo slowly removed his single katana, enjoying the way the light gleamed on the recently fed blade.

Hun's eyes narrowed.

"So…are you a new freak or just a new and improved old one?"

When Leo didn't answer, Hun snorted.

"Taking advice from Baxter Stockman I see. Or maybe the rumors were true and Karai really did get you freaks good."

"I don't know any stock man," Leo replied, his voice low and deadly, "but I have some questions for you, Mr. Hun, and we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you."

Hun laughed and Leo felt anger bubbling inside him. Did this man think he was a cripple? Weak and easy to dismiss because of his bionic limbs? _Well, I'll show him he's wrong,_ Leo thought fiercely, _just like Don said. No sympathy for the enemy._

"Have it your way," Leo stated simply.

"No offense techno freak, but I have a gun and you just have a little kni--"

Before he could finish the figure was gone, slipping back into the darkness. Hun took a step forward, then whirled around as a loud clang sounded to his left. Seeing nothing, Hun continued to turn slowly until—

"Boo."

_BANG_

The shot went wide and suddenly the gun was being kicked from his hands. He grunted as something hard slammed into his stomach. Instead of doubling over, Hun quickly stepped back throwing out a fist which connected with something that cracked. A small pained noise escaped his enemy and Hun took advantage of his opponent's distraction. Grabbing what he assumed was a metal arm, Hun swung the silver masked turtle around once before letting go, allowing the turtle to crash into a pile of stacked boxes.

He watched as the turtle struggled to stand, walking towards him slowly.

"Still have questions, freak?" he spat. Leo growled, scrambling to his feet.

"I'll have my answers soon, Mr. Hun," Leo replied, spitting out blood and wiping what little had escaped from his jaw, "this is your last chance to offer them freely."

Hun grinned.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Beating your sorry ass is so much more fun…"

The turtle swung his katana and Hun had to move quickly on his feet to dodge the slicing blade. Finally he managed to grab hold of the wrist and tried to twist it to make Leo drop the blade. He scowled as the turtle chuckled.

"Sorry, Hun, but its metal. Or didn't you learn the difference in school?"

Hun's reply was to elbow the turtle in the face and grabbing his wrist once more, pick him up and slam him into the ground. Leo's body throbbed painfully and he shook his head as he felt Hun lift him to his feet, dangling him before his face like a rag doll. Leo concentrated on trying to make the room stop spinning.

"You're out of time, turtle."

_There is no room for sympathy or concern for your enemy in the field of battle._

Leo heard Don's voice as if he was speaking right next to him. For a minute Leo wondered where Don was in the rafters and why he wasn't doing anything and as Hun dropped him on his feet, where he stood swaying, watching Hun look for his gun, Leo realized he had been holding back. He wasn't using his deadly limbs to their full potential. Ignoring the pain, Leo took a steadying breath.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he muttered, reaching for Hun's wrist. Hun turned back to face him, surprised Leo could move let alone form full sentences. Wasn't this thing done fighting yet?

"But you're the one out of time." Using all of his strength, Leo used both arms to lift Hun off the floor and ignoring the man's cries, threw him against the nearest wall. Leo was on him in a flash and Hun had no time to recover as solid metal slammed into him again and again, face, chest, and knees all smashed into bloody messes until Hun slumped against the wall. Leo wrapped both his hands around Hun's thick neck, watching the man's eyes widen in surprise as the smaller turtle lifted him off the ground.

"Ok, Hun. Time for some answers. Are you working with Karai?"

"Fuck you," Hun croaked. Leo sighed, tightening his grip until Hun made a gurgling noise.

"Wrong answer. I'll ask you again. Are you working with Karai and the Foot?"

There was a brief pause but then something vanished from Hun's eyes and Leo realized the fight had left his prey and now he was only worried about one thing: survival.

"No," Hun managed to rasp.

"Do you know anything about her creature?"

Another brief pause before Hun nodded imperceptibly.

"What do you know?"

Hun gestured to his throat and Leo released some of the pressure.

"Rumors," Hun rasped, "some…my men…in the sewers one night, for a hit. Had…to use sewers…to escape…saw Foot…dragging something…east end…rumors of a thing…"

"Where exactly?"

Leo waited patiently for Hun to spill out the approximate address before beginning to tighten his grip once more.

"Thank you, Mr. Hun," Leo said softly, "but I'm afraid you are now no use to me. I can't let you live because once I take out the Foot you and your Dragons will run amok in this city won't you? And after tonight, you'll want revenge for me humiliating you all…"

Hun's eyes became wide and began to bulge from his skull. Leo watched the color change on the man's face. His legs tried to kick but his knees were so busted they couldn't move more than an inch or two.

It was only when he heard movement behind him and Hun's eyes began to close that Leo blinked, mouth falling open in horror as he took in the sight before him. Immediately he let go, watching Hun slump to the floor.

"Get anything from him?"

Leo turned at Don's voice. Don had left the rafters once Leo had Hun against the wall. He wasn't going to protest to Leo killing Hun. It was something Leo had to decide on his own. So Don just made sure the men Leo took down stayed down. Now he stood a few feet away, arms crossed as he waited for Leo's reply.

"He's not working for Karai," Leo said slowly, trying to stop the shaking he heard in his voice, "but some of his men may have seen the creature. I have an address…"

Don nodded, an approving smile forming on his lips.

"Good job, Leo," Don walked towards his brother, placing a hand on the side of his brother's neck and squeezing affectionately, "I'm very proud of you."

As Don led Leo away, Leo glanced over his shoulder at the large unmoving body he had left on the floor. Leo wasn't sure why he was so torn inside. How could he do what Don said confidently and then the next minute regret it so completely?

As they made their way home, Leo resolved never to tell Don of his doubts. Leo knew if his brother ever found out how he really felt, Don wouldn't be proud at all.

* * *

_aw poor Leo! How far do you think he'll go for Donnie? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out... ;)_


	18. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_Well, there have been no updates because my computer crashed and I just got a new one! Took me awhile to recover my documents too. So Sorry! I originally wanted to finish this before Thanksgiving, but now I will finish it before Christmas. There are only about four more chapters left so I hope you're still interested and will bear with me :) All reviews/thoughts are welcome!_

* * *

Casey was almost relieved when he returned to an empty lair with Mikey and Raph. He didn't let the relief sink in however, knowing full well that Splinter may be out at the moment searching for his sons and when he returned he would have one angry rat to contend with.

"Sit in the living room, I'll go get something to bandage ya up," Casey ordered the pair of turtles. Mike nodded and Raph followed him to the couch.

The two flopped onto the familiar cushions, waiting for Casey to reach the bathroom, out of ear shot, before speaking.

"You didn't stop him," Raph accused, glaring at his brother. "What happened to keeping an eye on them? You just let Don walk away with Leo!"

"I know, Raph," Mikey began calmly, folding his arms, his brow furrowed in thought, "but Don wouldn't let me talk him out of it even if I tried. As for Leo…what do you think they're really doing?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if they go after that Hun guy," Raph's voice softened, a glimmer of fear entering his eyes, "did you see Leo choke that Dragon? This isn't good Mikey…"

"And Don going crazy on the guy that almost attacked Leo…" Mike shook his head, "I was too slow…"

"We both were. But the way Don handled it..."

The brother's eyes locked, a worried knowledge passing between the two. Things were not right with their older brother and he was currently leading their youngest down a dark and winding path, for reasons neither of them understood.

"We can't do anything about it now," Mike replied quietly, seeing the regret in the copper masked turtle's eyes, "now we have to worry about handling this creature and Karai. Once that's done the stress will be off D'ello and we'll be able to help him."

"And get Leo out from his influence," Raph agreed nodding.

"So for now, we continue just making sure the two of them stay in one piece," Mike sighed.

"Make sure who's in one piece?"

The pair turned to find Casey standing behind them, arms filled with bandages.

"Well, what are ya both whispering about?"

Casey watched as the pair exchanged a look and he let out a growl of frustration, dropping the bandages on a nearby table and facing them with hands on hips. Looked like he was going to have to play a card he'd been holding onto for awhile…

"As your uncle I demand to know what's going on," he stated loudly. Raph flinched but Mike just stared at him steadily.

"We're worried about D'ello and Leo," he said quietly, not willing to tell the whole truth but knowing his uncle was having the same worried feelings as them both, "You saw how they acted. What are they doing anyway?"

Casey's shoulder's sagged, as if he was deflating.

"I don' know guys," he admitted. Then his eyes narrowed.

"But I promise me and your older brother are gonna have a nice chat when they get back."

Mike nodded.

"Good, Uncle Casey. Someone needs to…"

There was a brief silence as the three found themselves lost in their thoughts. Then Casey sighed.

"You guys are lucky ya didn't get hurt worse," he muttered, eyeing the red scratches and welts on green flesh. He took note of the nicks and scraps on metal but knew he couldn't do anything about that at the moment. Grabbing a bandage from the pile he approached Mikey.

"It wasn't very hard," Mike smiled as Casey patched a cut on his arm, "Like training only--"

"Funner," Raph interjected. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Funner isn't a word, _Raphie_."

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Hey!" Casey's bellow silenced the two turtles. Casey rolled his eyes. Despite the predicament the family found themselves in, he wasn't surprised that some things never changed…

When Don and Leo walked through the door an hour later, Casey could only stare. Don looked confidant and happy while Leo looked like he has just watched his puppy get hit by a car. Casey could tell the silver masked turtle was trying to cover it, but Casey caught the way he shifted and the slight frown he wore. Not to mention the way he kept glancing down at his hands as if they were someone else's.

"What happened?" Casey snapped, rising from where he was sitting on the couch with the others. Mikey quickly lowered the volume of the television, he and Raph shifting on the couch to look at their brothers.

"What took so long?" Casey demanded.

"We went after Hun." Don's reply held no hint of regret that he had lied to Casey. It made Casey's insides burn.

"I thought you weren't going to do that," Casey asked through clenched teeth, his hands slowly curling into fists.

"Leo convinced me otherwise," Don shrugged dismissively, then grinned, "but it panned out, Case. We have a lead."

Casey blinked in confusion as Don walked past, clapping Casey on the shoulder.

"Um, a lead to what?"

"The monster. Leo got an address out of Hun," Don flashed his shark-like grin over his shoulder and Casey saw a twinkle in his eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Don had an invention in mind.

"And I have an idea of how we can track it!" Don finished triumphantly.

"If you say so," Casey muttered, watching as Don closed the door to his lab firmly behind him. He turned to see Leo still standing where he had entered, a lost expression on his face as he stared at Don's closed door…

Seeing the look on his little brother's face, Mikey felt his stomach churn. He quickly rushed to his side looking him over.

* * *

"Hey, baby bro. Survived another battle, huh?" 

Leo didn't answer, just blinked at Mike and nodded once. Mike frowned. He hated it when Leo refused to talk. It reminded him of when Leo didn't talk at all, of when they were all hurt and lost. Anger boiled inside him at the idea that something Don had done had caused this but he kept it at bay.

"He has a few scratches, Mike, let's take care of'em," Raph's voice spoke softly in his ear and Mike nodded, grabbing his brother's hand and leading him towards the kitchen, "come on, Leo. We'll fix ya up and stuff ya with some pizzas Uncle Case unfroze for us."

Leo didn't reply and Mike hurried to get on with his plan.

It only took a few minutes to get Leo's wounds clean and soon the shocked turtle was munching silently on warm pizza. Mikey leaned against the counter, watching his brother intently, his fingers drumming behind him on the counter. Raph sat across from Leo, shifting nervously in his seat.

"So…what happened?" Raph ventured. Leo shrugged, avoiding their eyes.

"Leo…did you really go after Hun? What did you do?"

Leo dropped the remains of his pizza in his plate, where he stared at it.

"I killed him."

Leo's words rang empty and hollow in the kitchen. Mikey and Raph only stared.

"I got what I needed from him and then I killed him. Just like--" Leo swallowed hard, his eyes beginning to burn, "Something's wrong with me…"

"Leo, that's crazy," Mikey began half heartedly, but Leo's lower lip began to tremble.

"That boy…I think…Mikey, I think he wasn't even as old as us."

A sob choked Leo's throat and suddenly he was burying his head in his metal hands. Raph looked stricken, frozen to his seat across the wood. Mikey pursed his lips, walking to his little brother's side and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. His eyes met Raph's.

"It's ok, Leo. Sometimes in battle…things happen."

Leo sniffed.

"You don't understand," his voice muffled by his hands and tears, "I did this—when everything--- was over."

He looked up, wet trails running down his cheeks.

"They were beaten, Mikey, but I didn't stop. Donnie didn't want me to stop…"

Anger swelled inside Mikey once more and he gritted his teeth, holding his anger in check.

"Then maybe you have to stop listening to Don," Raph replied desperately, "You can't keep doing this just because of him."

Leo sniffed, silent as he composed himself, folding his hands on the table. He gazed at them forlornly, as if he had suddenly come to terms with the fact that they were his and all that now meant for his future.

"You don't understand," he whispered again, "I can't."

Raph shook his head and Mikey gently rubbed his brother's shoulders. Sensing another presence, Mikey looked up and felt a jolt of surprise. Splinter stood still as stone in the doorway. His tail twitching slightly his only movement, his eyes locked on the broken figure of Leo, his hands gripping the top of his walking stick. His eyes flicked up to meet Mike's. Mikey's eyes widened but Splinter didn't say a word. Mike bit his lip and nodded slowly. Then Splinter was gone. Mike knew what he had to do. As the second oldest, he was going to have to keep his younger brother's from entering into the confrontation that was to come. He knew Splinter was going to talk to D'ello, and this time it was going to be all or nothing…

* * *

It seemed the distance between the kitchen and Donatello's lab had grown since Splinter last walked the route. Though he walked with his shoulders squared and a strong purposeful expression on his face, Splinter felt like a very old man. His body ached everywhere and his soul felt defeated. He knew that soon his sons would return to him as Yoshi promised but Donatello…what he had overheard in the kitchen made his fur stand on end and his skin crawl as if thousands of tiny bugs had decided to make him their home. 

He had to reach his son now or…let him go. Heaving a sigh and slamming his walking stick forcefully on the floor, Splinter paused in front of the door of the lab. After a moment, he opened it.

"Yes?" Don was hunched over his desk, handling a mechanical device and a vile containing an off-white liquid.

"I thought I should offer you my congratulations. I hear your brothers performed well against their opponents."

Splinter watched Don pause in his work, all his muscles tensing. He gently placed the vile in a rack filled with others and turned to face his father, a wary smile on his face.

"I hope you didn't kill Casey, he was only trying to help."

Splinter returned the emotionless smile, his stomach falling at the fact that they had reached this moment.

"On the contrary, if you had informed me that they were so well prepared I would have helped you." Don's eyes widened but Splinter continued. "It is what happened afterwards that worries me." Don's eyes grew guarded and Splinter placed both his hands on his walking stick, hands hurting from how hard he gripped the wood.

"What exactly do you plan for Leonardo? Are you priming him to assassinate Karai? Be your personal body guard?" The contempt seeped into his voice and Don scowled.

"That, is not your concern."

Splinter slammed his walking stick on the ground, the loud CRACK emphasizing the anger in his eyes.

"It is when you are abusing your influence! You now have the loyalty of a son! You must grow up and recognize your responsibilities!" Splinter's shoulders sagged, and Don realized how old he truly was. But here it was, out in the open. The horrible truth that was the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. Don realized that he was taking one son from him, but what he didn't realize was that he was actually taking two…

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, an uneasiness stirring inside him. Him, a father?

"But I do know that if Leo didn't go after Hun then we wouldn't have an approximate address for the monster. And with the help of my new invention using the DNA traces in the toxin," Don gestured towards the desk where he had been working, "we're going to track it down and kill it. After a few more practice fights of course."

Don paused. When Splinter didn't speak, Don continued. "And you're not coming with us," he finished quietly.

"And Mr. Jones?" Don shook his head.

"No, this is something the four of us have to do alone."

Don turned, placing his hands on his desk he stared at his invention. It felt like something was starting to snap inside him; the thin thread that had held him to his old life was becoming thinner…why?

"I'm sorry, father," he whispered.

"As am I, my son. Because if you go through with this you will be alone." A heavy silence fell on the room.

"I'm doing it." Don's whisper was like a shout and he winced. The thread snapped.

"Then I wish you luck."

Don glanced over his shoulder, seeing his father had turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Don asked in a half curious, half bored voice.

"I will not stay and watch the death of my sons. I will go stay with Mr. Jones and Ms. O'Neil."

"And my brothers?"

Splinter paused.

"I will let them choose," he said quietly and then left the room.

* * *

"What do you mean he lost it?" 

"I mean he went crazy on the Dragon before Leo finally got through to him," Casey hesitated, seeing the worry on April's face. "Do you think things have finally put him over the edge?"

"I don't know," April muttered, "It's possible all the recent stress, and the second dose of toxin, have created this side effect…"

Her eyes met Casey's.

"…or he's been having this all along and just hasn't told anyone."

"This isn't good. Not for, Don, or the turtles. You should have seen them April…" his eyes grew sad, "back in action but…different. And doing whatever Donnie said."

April sighed, a determined expression forming on her face.

"I need to have a talk with Don…"

"Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo. Come out of the kitchen."

Casey and April turned at Splinter's voice, seeing the old rat leaving Don's lab with an expressionless face that made April's heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Splinter had come to her tonight when he realized where his sons had gone. April had been angry at Casey at first, but then realized she was glad that someone besides Don was keeping an eye on the guys. From their talk, April realized Splinter had finally reached his last plan of action. It was time to convince Don to change or let go, and allow him to travel down the dark path he'd started down and learn his own mistakes the hard way.

Raph, Leo, and Mikey exited the kitchen, standing before their Sensei. When April looked at them she had a feeling she was gazing into the past. They weren't whole quite yet but they were getting there. They had almost lost them. Thank god they hadn't.

Don quietly left his lab, standing away from the group but observing his family from a distance. April bit her lip and started towards Don as Splinter began to talk.

"Don, can I talk to you a minute?" she whispered.

"Not now April," Don replied dismissively, taking a step forward to hear Splinter better.

"I know about your condition, Don. You need to do something about it."

Don blinked, giving April a confused look. April sighed. While his brother's healed, Don grew worse. _He may not look injured on the outside, but he's the most in danger of the lot_, April thought sadly.

"Condition?"

"Casey told me about what happened during the fight. It was like you blacked out…" April plowed on. Something flashed in Don's eyes and April glared at him.

"Is it," though she was already whispering she lowered her voice even more, "like what happened during the first attack?"

"I told you I never wanted to talk about that," Don growled.

"You confessed to me when you were injured, Don. You blacked out and didn't remember what happened between Leo being caught and our arrival. And now this. Has it happened before? Don, you need help…"

"I'm fine," the purple masked turtle snapped, his voice had grown louder and April took a step back, but before she could worry about Don's anger Splinter was interrupting.

"Donatello, come here."

Don gave April one last glare before stalking over to his family. A moment later, Casey was at her side.

"So?" he muttered.

"I'll tell ya later," April whispered back, "what happened with Splinter and the guys?"

Casey shook his head and April sighed. This was it…

Don could tell something was up by the way Mikey shifted nervously, Raph was trying to cover up his shining eyes and Leo was staring at the floor intently.

"Yes?" Don asked coldly.

"Your brothers have decided to remain with you," Splinter tried to cover the hurt in his voice. He tilted his head to the side, glaring at Donatello in a way that made Don shiver.

"They told me why they are doing what they think is right. To _protect me_. You truly have become a master of manipulation, Donatello."

"Father, please," Mikey's voice was rough but steady, "don't think we're dismissing your teachings or…" he hesitated, "choosing D'ello over you," he gulped, "we just need to get rid of this thing and Karai before they find us again. You admitted yourself that we will need to deal with them eventually. We've just decided to do it now…not later."

Splinter nodded, a small smile forming on his face as he placed a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"You have grown into a leader, my son. Watch over your brothers and yourself. Return to me."

Mikey inclined his head, reaching up and squeezing his father's hand.

"We will father, I promise."

Splinter turned to Raph who immediately tackled his father in a hug. Splinter chuckled roughly, feeling his own eyes sting.

"Father…I…"

"This is toughest for you, Raphael," he pulled away, gently cupping Raph's face in his hands, "but one day, you will be without me. This will be good practice. Trust in your abilities and those of your brothers and you will do fine."

He kissed him on the forehead and Raph sniffed as two tears escaped his eyes. Then Splinter turned to Leo.

"Master--" Leo began gazing at Splinter sadly, but Splinter held up a hand, stopping him.

"Leonardo….I no longer hold a place as a father in your heart." Leo's eyes dropped.

"It is…complicated, Sensei." Splinter nodded.

"Yes, though I have been there for you, Donatello has provided you with more. I ask only this, my student. Trust your own instincts. Be there for your brothers, but in the end you must do what YOU think is right. Otherwise…you are not living your own life are you?"

Leo remained silent.

"Just know," Splinter started, his voice starting to sound thick with emotion, "that you will always hold a place as a son in my heart."

He stepped back, observing his three sons, his eyes showing that he thought this could perhaps be the last time he saw them together alive.

"Know that I am here for you if you need me, my sons. Contact me at Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jone's apartment if you require anything."

"We'll have Leatherhead running support for us here. He'll call you if anything goes wrong," Don interrupted, wanting to end the emotional scene before his brother's changed their minds.

"That is good to know," Splinter said coldly, his body stiffening, "Then all I can say is I wish you luck."

Without a glance at Donatello, Splinter turned and headed out of the lair.

"If you need--" April started but Casey's hand on her shoulder silenced her. Don wouldn't face them but the others gave them sad looks. Mikey attempted a smile.

"We know," he said softly, "thanks."

Mikey waited for them to leave before addressing Donatello, who stared at the couch deep in thought. Anger welled in the pit of Mikey's stomach. Splinter had tried to convince them that Don was using them, that there was no specific threat to Splinter and as hard as it was to admit, Mikey believed him. Though he felt betrayed and hurt by the idea, Mikey had witnessed too many changes in his 'hero' of a big brother to not believe it. But how could he take the chance? What if Don _was_ right?

"So…after all this," Mike said tiredly, "what's the plan Don?"

Don didn't speak at first, he turned and looked over his brothers. They looked tough despite the ordeal of having their father walk out on them and Don felt a surge of pride in them that they could move forward. There was one thing however that Don knew Splinter was right about. As well as his brothers had done tonight, they were still too green. An image of Leo standing with his back towards the knife wielding Dragon, completely unaware, flashed through his mind. Don contained a sigh.

"We go on patrols the next few nights, get you some more practice," Don replied sternly, his voice trying to convey his confidence, "we coordinate with Leatherhead and then, we go for the monster."

With this, Don turned and headed back towards his lab where he shut the door with a quiet but firm click.

The three brothers remained where they were staring after him, a confused jumble of thoughts whizzing through their minds.

"What have we done?" Raphael whispered quietly.

No one answered.


	19. Phase 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I feel terrible about it, especially after I promised this story would be over by thanksgiving and then christmas. All I can say is that life threw a few unforeseen events my way, then there were the holidays and then I had to pack for my semester of study abroad. It kills me too because I have this whole story PLANNED OUT but I can't seem to get it down. It all makes sense in my head, but then I stare at my computer and have such a hard time getting it to sound how I want! So, I feel this chapter may be a bit rusty, let me know if you find anything. But I hope it makes up a little bit for my lack of updates! Only three more chapters! Yup, all the good stuff (ultimate DonKarai battle!) is coming up :) Enjoy! As always, reviews and comments extremely welcome..._

* * *

Over the next week, Donatello led his brothers on long nightly patrols. Watching and gauging the improvement of his brothers fighting skills, Donatello prepared for the day they would set out to find Karai's monster. It was a week and a day after Splinter had left them that the four brothers made their way through the sewers, finally on the hunt. 

"Still heading in the right direction, Leatherhead?"

Don gently tapped his earpiece, adjusting the volume.

"Yes, my friend. You are getting closer."

"Good. And the virus?"

"It will be ready when you need it, Donatello."

Don glanced at the portable tracker in his hand. Just incase something happened to his more fragile tracking device, Donatello had Leatherhead keeping an eye on their movements, and that of the creature, back at the lair. Besides that, Leatherhead was perfecting Don's virus, changing it in subtle ways, so that it could once again disable the Foot's defenses. When they were finished with the creature, they'd go for Karai. Though Leatherhead may have had his reservations about Don's actions, he was willing to be there for them. They all knew that if anything went wrong, the turtles would need outside support. Their chances of success and survival were much higher with Leatherhead's help.

_Now that's a friend_, Don thought bitterly, his mind drifting to April, Casey and Splinter.

"How much longer, D'ello?"

At Mikey's voice, Don paused. He glanced at the tracker again before pointing down a side tunnel.

"This way, then…we're close."

Don glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Raph and Mikey exchange what looked like a worried glance. Don scowled. He'd noticed the two of them acting strangely over the past week. He wasn't sure how it happened, but it looked like Mikey and Raph's trust in him had faltered. Maybe Splinter's absence was affecting his brothers' more than he thought…

"If anyone's having second thoughts, now's the time to back out," Don said coldly.

"No one's backing out," Leo replied, his voice firm as he stepped away from the others to stand next to the purple masked turtle.

"We're doing this to protect Splinter, and ourselves. These people have messed with our lives for the last time."

Leo's eyes shone with determination and Don grinned, ignoring the fact that the worried looks remained on his other siblings' faces. As long as Leo was with him fully, Don knew they could do this.

"Alright, then let's go."

As they continued to move quietly ahead, Mikey unconsciously rubbed at his metal arm; the gold designs now dull from the many battles they had seen and the natural fading caused by time. Mikey wasn't having doubts about the purpose of their mission. He knew they had to take out the creature and deal with Karai or they'd never have peace. What he worried about was Leo going on a killing spree and D'ello blacking out and doing something crazy. Looking sideways at Raph, Mike knew his younger sibling shared his worries. Since Splinter left the two had been watching Leo and Don closely, their extra attention apparently going unnoticed. Though their first priority would be staying alive, they would also need to keep an eye on their brothers during the coming battle.

Don held up a hand, and the small group stopped. He put a finger to his lips and then pointed at a small entryway a few yards down the tunnel. Placing a finger to his ear he whispered softly.

"LH, we're just outside the monster's location. Can you tell how many Foot are with it?"

"Your device detects only three other heat signatures. The Foot must think they are in a secure enough location to have little security."

"I think the monster can handle itself," Don grumbled, but he held up three fingers to his brothers.

"Foot," he whispered quietly. "We take them out, then handle the creature." He paused, taking in his siblings one more time.

"Sure you're ready for this?"

Three heads nodded.

"Ok, follow me."

The four brothers crept silently forward until they were on either side of the opening. Don gestured for everyone to take a brief look inside, wanting them all to get an idea of the layout before jumping into the fight. Each peeked cautiously over the edge…and then Mikey was flinging himself away from the opening, pressing his shell against the wall with wide eyes.

"Mikey, what is it?" Leo whispered anxiously.

"I…" Mikey turned his wild gaze on Don, his hand unconsciously reaching up to rub where metal met flesh on his arm.

"I saw something. A flash of….images. I think it was from fighting that monster before. It was so chaotic, so noisy, and," Mikey closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath as he gripped his arm. "Pain. I could feel the thing cut off my arm, and I heard Raph's scream as he pushed me away then…darkness."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the trembling turtle before them in silence. Don was stuck between being elated and cursing Mikey's timing. He had to remember now, when they were just going to face the thing again?

"Mikey, it's great that you remember," Don said slowly, "but now's not the tim--"

Don's words caught in his throat as Mike opened his eyes to look at him. There was something different about those eyes…and there seemed to be a pale glow surrounding his brother. Was it just the dim light of the sewers, or Don's mind playing tricks on him?

"As much as I'd love to stroll down memory lane," Raph replied dryly. "There's a huge monster in the next room that might come kill us while you're yapping!"

Don shook his head, and when he looked at Mikey again the glow was gone; though his eyes remained clouded with what Don could only assume were confusing images and feelings.

"Raph's right," Don said sternly, "We'll talk about this later, Mike. Right now, we need to keep our minds focused on our objective."

Don stuffed his tracker into his pack as he shrugged the bag from his shoulder. He took a moment to rummage through it and removed four vials, then shoved the pack in the shadows against the tunnel wall. Don handed one vial to each of his brothers, keeping one for himself and ignoring Raph, who wrinkled his beak at the greenish liquid the vial contained.

"You know the drill, like we've been practicing," Don ordered softly. The four turtles pressed on the top of the vials, causing a needle to appear out of the bottom. Each of them then jabbed the sharp object into the easiest to reach vein, depending on what was metal and what was not.

The vials contained a slightly new formula of the antidote that had been used on Donatello after his fight with Karai. For the last few days the turtles had been taking the injections in the hopes that it would build a resistance in their bodies against the toxin contained in the monster's vines and Karai's darts. At the very least by taking it now, Don hoped they would be less affected by the creature's poison if cut.

The brothers waited for all the liquid to drain from the tube before removing the needles. They tossed them aside and then looked to Don for orders. The purple clad ninja returned their stares, eyes blazing.

"Go for the Foot soldiers first so they don't have time to call for reinforcements."

Leo removed his katana from its sheath with a soft swish.

"Let's finish this," he said quietly.

"Famous last words," Raph mumbled, but he removed his own weapons, the sais twirling effortlessly in his hands. Mikey nodded, giving Don a grin.

"Ok, D'ello. You take the lead. We'll follow you."

Don reached out and gave Mikey's shoulder a comforting squeeze before removing the bo from his back and moving to take a position in front of his brothers.

"Remember, despite the antidote try not to let that thing touch you. The more cuts you get, the more likely you are to be poisoned and after all you've been through, another heavy dose will kill you. And this thing has razor sharp appendages, so you risk losing another limb or your head if it grabs you. Be swift, precise, and deadly."

Don paused, giving them a confidant smile.

"Now let's finish Karai's pet before we finish her….go!"

In a flash the four ninjas were moving and before the Foot knew what was happening they were lying unconscious on the floor. As Raph and Mike dragged them out of the way, Leo and Don stared at the monstrous form in the back of the room. An almost plant' like blob, the vines squirmed and withered in a round mass, one occasionally sneaking out to taste the air.

"Christ, it's even worse close up," Mike said in disgust, joining his brothers. Don took a deep breath.

"Remember what I said," he murmured. The others nodded and then with a cry they ran at the creature. The noise awakened the creature from its slumber, and with a rumble that seemed to shake the entire sewer system, it unfolded itself.

"Shit!"

Don heard Raph's scream and spared a glance in his direction just in time to see his copper masked brother barely jump out of the way of a lashing vine. Don returned his attention to the monster and felt himself shudder at the sight. It was as disgusting and alien as he remembered, the vines seeming to extend from a core that was nothing more than a yellowish-green mass with a large gaping mouth in the center, rimmed all the way around with thorn-like teeth dripping with toxic fluids.

The sound of battle filled Don's ears as they jumped and dodged, slashing and bludgeoning the vines as they moved in and out, trying to inch their way towards the center of the monster, where Don was sure the death blow had to be delivered.

He had made his way deeper through the vines than the others when something different flew at him. Red and slimy, new vines shot from the creature's maw. Don cried out in surprise as they wrapped around him, sending a jolt through his muscles and leaving him feeling numb and weak. He tried to struggle as they drew him closer to the mouth but red hot pain lanced through him as his muscles screamed in protest.

"I got you, Don!"

Suddenly Leo was in front of him grabbing a fistful of vines in his metal hand and squeezing, as the other slashed with his katana to cut Don loose. The creature roared in anger as Don fell free, his knees buckling as his legs refused to hold his weight.

"Leo, get'em to the side, NOW!" Mike ordered, jumping to his brothers' side to ward off the appendages reaching for them.

"Got it," Leo muttered, effortlessly scooping Don up, who made a noise of protest as Leo carried him, jumping and running until they were out of the reach of the creature.

"Stay here," Leo said softly as he gently placed his brother down. Don leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

"I'm ok," he protested, but when he tried to stand his muscles refused to hold him. A strong metal hand gripped his shoulder and forced him back down.

"No, you're not," Leo said sternly. "Stay here. Let us handle this."

"Yea, we got it covered, no problem!" Raph landed beside Leo, flashing Don a grin that was less than reassuring.

"Enough chatting," Mikey appeared beside the others, panting, his face already scratched. Now that Don looked at his brothers', they all had minor wounds, red scratches standing out brightly on their green skin. He was sure he looked no different. But then he looked at the creature, and though it still seemed to have a jungle of vines around it, many were now only stumps. Don noted with satisfaction the many withering green lumps littering the floor.

"Can we finish this now, _please_?" Mikey growled.

"Yes, Captain," Leo snorted, and as Raph rolled his eyes Don watched his three brothers leap into action once more.

Don's heart clenched at the idea that he wasn't going to join his brothers. Once again all he could do was watch…it was just like the last time, and Don started to feel sick. It was then, as he stared at the battle helplessly that he noticed the odd shadows following each of his brothers. Don blinked twice, then again to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Ghostly figures seemed to be following Raph and Mikey, mimicking their every move and occasionally brushing against his brothers. Behind Leo, it was more like a small ball. Like a comet, it left a glowing trail in it's wake as it followed the former leader's movements. Don's eyes widened. As the glowing things drew nearer the turtles and touched them they seemed to fight the creature more intensely, their blows striking more precisely and his brothers missing deadly blows that would have hit if they had moved a second slower…then the creature was shrieking as the three arrived at the core.

Don's heart almost stopped when the red vines that had attacked him shot out at his brothers. The green vines that remained acted as a barrier between him and them, and Don strained to get a sight of his brothers', his heart pounding in his chest.

The three fighting turtles nimbly jumped to avoid the red vines, but Raph let out a yelp as they wrapped around his metal leg and yanked, causing him to hit the ground hard. Mikey quickly came to his aid, batting the vines away and helping his brother to his feet. Then Leo's katana flashed brilliantly in front of them and the vines were only stubs.

"Take Raph out. It's time we left," Leo called. Mikey smiled.

"Sure take all the credit," he called back, leading Raph away. Leo grimaced, continuing to dodge, then leapt for the mouth. Don winced at the high pitched scream that filled the room as Leo's katana hit home. Suddenly vines were falling to the ground, unmoving where they lay. Now that the jungle of vines was gone, Don could finally see Leo clearly. His silver masked brother was casually pulling his katana free from the monster's body, the blade dripping with a bluish liquid. Leo attempted to clean it as he moved to join his brothers. Mike and Raph were already whooping happily and high fiving as they stood before Donatello.

Don felt something tug at his lips, an awkward expression he had not felt in a long time pulling at his face. That was when he realized he was smiling. Genuinely smiling. Not because he had some new scheme or because he had just done something his father would disapprove of. He was smiling from relief because they had survived! They had defeated evil, as they had managed countless times in the past. Leaning against the wall for support, Don stood shakily. He could already feel the numbness leaving his muscles, and at that thought the smile on his face faded. He would need his strength if they were going to take on Karai next.

"Well, D'ello? Did we do good or what?" Mikey cried, practically dancing.

"Yes, you were amazing. I'm proud of all of you!"

"Did you see me when I--"

"Shut it, knucklehead. We're not done yet."

Raph snapped at Mikey, reaching out to slap him on the back of the head.

For a minute there was silence, as Leo watched his two brothers with a confused expression on his face. He only seemed to grow more confused when Mikey didn't scold his younger sibling's actions but instead just glared at him, rubbing the back of his head and whining as Raph rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Don blinked. It was almost like…

That's when he noticed the strange glow that had been surrounding Mikey before the battle was now surrounding both his brothers'. It was stronger than before, but no one said anything and Don realized he was the only one that could see it…

Cautiously, Don stepped forward and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Brainiac?"

It wasn't the old Raph's voice, and yet, Raph hadn't used that name for him since…

Don's hands passed through the glow effortlessly, and as Don's eyes met his brother's it slowly faded. Suddenly, the trace of the old Raph that had been there a moment ago was gone and now a worried expression graced the copper masked turtle's face.

"Don?" he questioned.

"I…" Don shook his head as words escaped him. Was it too much to hope that by defeating the monster, he had somehow brought his brothers back? Now the ghostly shadows he had seen during the battle began to make sense to him. Except…

Don turned to look at Leo. His brother had resheathed his katana and remained on the side, patiently waiting for his siblings. Don felt disappointment creep into his gut. There was no glow around Leo, and there had been barely a shadow following him during the fight.

A familiar cold guilt returned to grip Don's heart and he smiled tightly at his Leo, then patted Raph on the shoulder.

"Nothing, Raph. Just…now's not the time for bickering. We have to take care of Karai."

Raph nodded.

"Got it. But should we grab a piece of this thing before we go so you can carve it up in your lab? "

Don frowned.

"No," he said firmly.

"But aren't you curious as to what it is? I mean, who knows where Karai-"

Don held up a hand to silence his brother.

"This is one scientific discovery I don't want to be a part of. Let's just go."

Raph shrugged, and soon he and Mikey were leading the way out of the room. Don pressed a finger to his ear.

"The monster's dead, LH. We're heading towards the Foot building now. Wait for my signal to release the virus."

"It is good to hear your voice, Donatello. I will await your signal," Leatherhead's relieved voice crackled over Don's earpiece.

When they were far enough away from where they had left the monster, Don made them pause and take care of what little wounds they had. Though no one had any serious cuts, he also forced them to take another batch of antidote, just in case, and also in preparation for any darts Karai might have on hand. As they began to travel again, Don gently placed a restraining hand on Leo's arm, allowing Mikey and Raph to get ahead of them.

"Leo, about Karai," Don said softly, searching his brother's eyes. For a minute Don thought he saw something like fear flicker in the brown orbs but then it was gone, replaced by a fiery determination.

"Yes, Don?"

"You've excelled in your training, Leo. After you took care of Hun I realized you and me would have to go after Karai. The skill you portrayed…" Don let his voice trail off. Leo kept his face neutral.

"Mikey and Raph," Don continued, "they're good, but you're better. While they hold off her men, we'll handle Karai."

Don allowed the information to sink in. Leo looked away, his mouth forming a thin line. Don had decided to leave out the fact that they had to finish her because that was the only way Don could truly get his revenge. He didn't explain that Leo would be the one to weaken her, to show Karai that her master plan had failed and she never could defeat the great Leonardo. And he made sure to exclude one other detail…that the killing blow would come from Don's hand, and his hand alone. He had waited too long for that to be taken from him.

Finally, Leo met Don's eyes.

"I'll do what you want me to, Don, you know that. If you think it's best…."

Don smiled warmly, clapping his brother on the shell.

"I do, Leo. It's the only way to finish this once and for all."

Leo hung back a step as Don moved to catch up to the others. A feeling of dread slowly spread from his gut, until it gripped his body like a vice. His older brothers would be alright. Leo wasn't worried about them in the fight to come. Mikey and Raph excelled in ninjitsu just as much as Leo himself, despite what Don said. What his older brother obviously meant was they lacked the ruthlessness Don wanted when going after Karai. Once again Leo would be used as a tool in Don's plans.

The youngest turtle felt his heart sink. Leo wouldn't say no, he couldn't! He would help Don, and most of all he would protect him, because that's what Don had done for him as long as Leo could remember. Protect him, teach him…basically raise him. Though Leo still called Splinter father in front of the others, secretly Leo felt that term applied more to Don than the aging rat. _Just like Sensei said…_ Leo thought sadly.

"…_you must do what YOU think is right. Otherwise…you are not living your own life are you?"_

The rest of his Sensei's words echoed in his mind, and for a minute a debate raged inside Leonardo. Whose life was he living? What did he really want, and did it matter? What made a course of action _right_?

But even if what they were about to do wasn't right, Leo knew he would do it anyway, because deep down Leo felt he owed Don and above all, Leo loved him. The idea of Don getting hurt because Leo refused to help filled his heart with pain. He remembered how hurt and helpless he had felt when he had noticed Don was injured long ago…

_I'll do whatever I have to for him,_ Leo thought sternly, though his heart pounded from something like fear. Leonardo knew he had cheated death once before…but he severely doubted he would get lucky twice.


	20. Phase 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT

_Yes! Another update! I'm sorry its so short, but I'll admit I rushed through this part a bit. The main reason this chapter is necessary is to show our boys fighting their way through the Foot and how Don only wavers when he's with his brothers at certain points...get __it? nudgenudge Yea...plus I was really excited to write the emotionally charged exciting ending with Don, Karai and Leo battling it out :D Will Donnie turn back to the light?! Will Karai win?! In our next installment, you'll get the answers... Until then, enjoy this lighter chappy :)_

* * *

The night was clear and cool. The stars battled to shine against the bright lights of the city, as four shapes bounded effortlessly across the rooftops. Finally, the shapes paused and soon the soft clacking of a keyboard drifted along the roof, though there was no one but the stars and the four shapes to hear it.

"Alright, LH. Commence download."

Donatello's fingers danced over the keyboard, calling schematics and live security feeds up onto his screen.

"Download commencing," Leatherhead replied.

Don's fingers paused. He rocked back on his heels nervously as he waited. His three brothers were whispering quietly behind him but Don ignored their conversation. He couldn't afford distractions right now.

"The download is complete, my friend. You should start seeing results--"

"Now," Don interrupted brightly, leaning closer to the screen. Triumph filled him as the security cameras began to feed the same images of empty corridors and rooms in an endless loop, and other security systems began to shut down in various parts of the building. Right now, the Foot were being thrown into chaos, with no obvious cause. While the doors leading down the path Don had planned out were opening, others were closing locking Foot soldiers where they were and hopefully meaning there would be fewer men to obstruct their path and come to Karai's aid. It would take them awhile to figure out how to free themselves, and in that time his revenge would be complete…

Don quickly closed his laptop and shoved it in his pack. Removing a few smaller items, he placed them in his belt and then hid his bag in a shadowy corner of the roof.

"Ok guys," Don began, his voice quivering with excitement. "The virus has cleared our path for us. It's time to go. You all know what to do?"

Though his eyes swept over all of them, they rested a second longer on Leonardo.

"Of course we do, Don," Leo answered for them all quietly. "We're ready."

Don nodded.

"Good. Because now its time for the fight of our lives."

* * *

Donatello was waiting for something to go wrong, because so far nothing had. His virus was working perfectly, and with Leatherhead keeping an eye on things they were able to avoid the areas where Foot ninjas were still hanging around.

It was only when they started to climb higher in the building; entering the more secure areas leading towards where Karai was most likely located, that they met heavy resistance and Don began to feel better. He always felt better after downing some Foot.

"Couldn't we, I don't know, as ninjas have found a stealthier way to do this?"

Despite fighting shell to shell with his older brother, Michelangelo apparently found no problem talking as he fought.

"Such as?" Don growled, slamming his bo into the stomach of an incoming Foot soldier.

"Well, how about the vents?" Mike grunted, his nunchaku knocking one ninja unconscious and wrapping around the sword of another. Mikey yanked, causing the ninja to fall forward and conveniently find his head slamming into the turtle's elbow.

"Sure," Don snorted, "with all the metal between the three of you it would have been much quieter to take the vents!"

Then Don was jumping, kicking to either side and taking out the last two ninjas standing in the area.

As Don landed, he turned on his brother with a frown.

"You had to get your sense of humor back now?" he hissed. Mike just grinned.

"What? You'd rather hear Raphie's sarcasm?"

"At least I'm actually funny," Raph remarked, joining his brothers. Don rolled his eyes. He could hear Leo laughing silently behind him. It was…strange. Don was trying to concentrate on fulfilling his revenge after all this time but here he was with his brothers, who were acting as if this was no different then a casual patrol. They were joking and kicking butt and Don felt a shiver run up his spine at the déjà vu of it all. Suddenly he just wanted to leave the Foot building, forget Karai, get Splinter back, and be a family again. It was the first time he thought it could actually be done, and he could turn away from all his dark thoughts….

"Don? Don, we should keep moving."

Mike's voice cut through Don's reverie. The purple masked turtle shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside. He had no time for such distractions. Thoughts like that were a weakness he couldn't afford now!

"You're right," Don replied grimly. "Let's move."

The four ninjas found little resistance as they made their way down the rest of the hallway. They only had a few more rooms to pass through before they would reach Karai, Don was sure of it.

"Keep your eyes open," Don told his brothers, stopping in front of the next doorway. He glanced at the control panel on the side and began to key in a code.

"We're getting closer to Karai's personal quarters and training area. I'm sure now the Foot will be throwing the big guns our way to stop us."

The door opened and the four turtles ran inside, only to skid to a halt.

"You weren't kidding!"

Raph's yell was the last thing Don heard before the ground in front of him exploded.

* * *

The air was hot and their bandana tails were becoming singed from the heat surrounding them. The four turtles had been thrown back by the initial explosion, but were now on their feet and leaping in every direction, trying to avoid the laserfire flying around them.

There were only two of the Foot's mechsuits in the room, but Don was having a hard time getting his brothers to concentrate on this as a good thing.

"Only two?" Raph hissed when Don landed nimbly beside him. "They have more of these?"

"Listen," Don said calmly, running alongside his brother, "I realize you don't remember beating these things--"

"You're right I don't!" Raph snapped. "Foot wearing gigantic metal robot suits shooting at us--"

"--but we have before! I need you and Leo to get to the top of the suits to the cockpits, where the Foot are operating these things, and carve them out. Mikey and I will distract them long enough for you to get to the top."

Raph was silent as they leaped to avoid another salvo. Raph shook his head, then turned to his brother.

"I don't believe I'm saying this but fine," he growled with a twirl of his sais. "Tell Leo and let's just get this over with."

Don grinned.

"Already have. Now go."

Grumbling, Raph was off and Don flipped directly into the line of fire of one of the machines, the laserfire so close he knew he was probably singing the first layer of his skin…

"Mikey, now!" Don yelled.

"Why are we the bait?" Mikey yelped, jumping into the line of sight of the second machine.

"Because we can't slice and dice like them I'm afraid," Don grunted, as he moved, "and right now that's the quickest way to end this."

"Lucky, blade wielders…" Mikey grumbled, moving into a set of acrobatic jumps to avoid the dangerous maze of fire around him. Don did the same, leaping away, to separate the Foot so that they couldn't assist each other.

Suddenly, the air around Don stilled and he skidded to a halt, one hand on the floor to steady himself as his other held his bo at the ready. Eyes framed in the darkest purple scanned the machine looking for a sign of either of his brothers, but found none. Then the machine turned, ignoring him altogether and pointed his guns towards his fellow Foot.

"Mikey, look out!" Don shouted, beginning to dash towards the other side of the room.

As Donatello's wayward machine began to fire at his younger brother, Don felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. The laserfire was so thick, the smoke it was causing too obscuring…he couldn't see Mikey…

Then the wayward machine's fire went wide and Don caught a glimpse of Mikey jumping towards the door they had entered.

"Leo, jump!"

Mikey's cry forced Don's eyes up and he let out a surprised cry of his own as the wild laserfire of the Foot started to pulverize the first. Leo, who had made his way to the top of the suit, quickly jumped away as the laserfire began to tear the machine to bits. Landing heavily on his feet, Leo staggered back to avoid being crushed by the suit as it wobbled on its feet before collapsing.

Don and Mikey were soon at Leo's side helping him stand.

"Get ready to move," Don said quietly, as the three turtles glanced at the wild machine still standing before them. Don's eyes scanned the surface of the metal contraption, then shot down to scan the floor below.

"Where's Raphael?" he asked quietly.

"Don, we should move," Mike's quiet voice sounded tense.

"Mikey, did you see Raph?" Don's voice conveyed the anxiousness that was suddenly boiling up inside him.

A metal hand gently gripped his shoulder and Don turned to glance into Leo's eyes.

"If he was hit by one of those lasers…" Leo let his sentence go unfinished. Don's heart almost stopped. There wouldn't be much left if Raph had been hit…but there had to be some sign!

"Don, we don't have time for this," Mikey hissed urgently, "that thing is staring us down like we're its last meal…"

But Don wasn't listening. The edges of his vision were turning red as rage and despair filled him. He turned his glare onto the machine before him. He knew there was a risk coming here, he knew one of them could fall…but Raphie…

Then the machine began to slump and something popped open the cockpit hatch.

"Sorry, guys," cough, "I couldn't," cough "get the dumb thing back open."

Sighs of relief sounded from Leo and Mikey as Raph appeared from behind the controls of the machine. With a lopsided grin, the copper banded turtle made his way down to his brothers.

Don blinked as Mikey and Leo left his side to rush to Raph's. The red slowly receded from his vision and Don let out a sigh, leaning on his bo as relief flooded him.

"Sorry, to give you guys a scare," Raph grinned as Mikey rubbed his head affectionately.

"I figured it would speed things up if we made these things take care of each other. I mean, Leo was just too damn slow, and it was just like one of our video games at home! And uh, I tried not to hit ya Mikey…"

The older turtle just laughed and Leo rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. Don couldn't help a small smile creeping onto his own face for the second time that night.

"Ok, enough talk," Don teased, pushing off his bo and jumping past his brothers.

"We're not done yet."

It was surprisingly simple entering the next room, and Don prepared himself for another surprise. The four turtles ran inside and quickly scanned their surroundings. Don had a feeling that this room, or the next, would be right where Karai was waiting…

The sound of the door slamming shut and something heavy following it made Don whip around, weapon at the ready. He grimaced at seeing the heavy metal security door blocking where they had entered. Guess his virus didn't catch everything…

Then smoke was surrounding them and instinctively the four brothers turned shell to shell, each facing a different side of the room. As the smoke cleared, Don emitted a growl. Familiar figures surrounded the four turtles: the Foot Elite.

"Whoa nice hats," Raph commented, forcing Don to roll his eyes despite the situation. Hadn't they had this conversation before?

"Yea, talk about stylish head wear," Mikey snorted.

"Are you kidding? They look ridiculous," Leo said dryly.

"They're the Elite," Don snapped. "The best of the best, so be on your guard. To get Karai, we have to go through them."

"No problem," Mikey shrugged, running for the nearest Foot.

"Mikey, wait!" Don yelled, glancing over his shoulder to see his brother swing his nunchaku only to—

"Whoaahhh!"

Instead of his attack landing, Michelangelo suddenly found himself thrown back and over the elite's shoulder, landing on his shell hard.

"Ow…" he complained, rubbing his head and struggling to his feet. "No fair!"

And then the elite were moving. It was as tough a fight as Don remembered, but he had learned a lot since the last time they had fought and his brother's now had a physical advantage with their metal limbs. As long as they didn't do anything foolish, like Mikey's rash attack, the turtles found themselves gaining the upper hand against the elite.

When only a few remained, the elite suddenly stopped, jumping away from the turtles. The brothers regrouped, watching their foes warily. A door on the opposite side of the room opened, and Don sucked in a breath as Foot swarmed into the room, quickly surrounding him and his brothers---and greatly outnumbering them. Apparently his virus hadn't cut the Foot off from Karai completely…or Karai had just been having a very big party.

The crowd of Foot left a path to the door and as Don gazed down it his eyes narrowed. More Foot entered, flanking a woman with a drawn sword.

"Welcome, friends. I've been expecting you."

Three of the turtles watched with wide eyes as the woman they couldn't remember, but had so affected their lives, stood before them. The three brothers exchanged a questioning glance, wondering if this really was their ultimate enemy. It was only when Don spat the hateful name that they learned it really was her…

"Karai!"

* * *

_dondondon! And now...it gets interesting... ;)_


	21. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

_er...at this point I don't think me saying 'Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!' is going to cut it so...feel free to yell prepares for yelling Anyway, real life kind of took over for a long time. But I spent all of yesterday re-reading the story and trying to get back into it and finally putting the ending down. In my head I have the end done so clearly, it makes it hard putting it to paper and getting the motivation to write it. But, here it is! Contrary to the chapter's title, there is one more chapter. An Epilogue you could say. I would promise to have it up by the end of next week but well...we all know real life will probably prevent me from doing that since its kept me from all my other deadlines so far! But we'll see. _

_I do hope some of you are still interested in this and if you are reading this thanks so much! This fic, as my first multi-chapter in the TMNT verse, hasn't been the best I know. But hopefully what I've learned while writing it will help me in the next multi-chapters I tackle (including **Jacks**, which I will update as soon as I finish this!)_

_Reviews are always welcome (especially at this point to let me know someone does still care what happens at the end!)_

* * *

"Donatello," the smooth female voice seemed to echo throughout the room. The Foot remained frozen in their positions, surrounding the four turtles. "I see this time you brought your brothers with you. I can't say I'm happy to see them alive."

"Don't worry, soon you won't have to worry about seeing anyone again," Donatello growled. His grip on his bo was becoming painful as he continued to stare at Karai's smug face.

"Uh…D'ello?"

Michelangelo's voice barely registered in Donatello's mind and getting no reaction from their leader, the three other turtles instinctively moved closer together, weapons shifting as they eyed the Foot.

"We're so dead," Raphael groaned.

"Just remember your training," Leonardo hissed.

Karai laughed.

"I feel almost as if this is too easy," she taunted. "Your brothers are unsure of themselves, Donatello. They don't stand a chance against my Foot ninjas. Your desire for revenge has led your family to their demise. Surrender now and I promise to make your deaths quick and honorable."

Karai smirked.

"I promise to offer your Sensei the same chance…"

"We're not letting you near our Father!" Michelangelo cried, taking a step forward. Donatello snapped out of his haze at his brother's movement. Keeping his glare locked on Karai Don stuck out a hand, halting his brother.

"Mikey, stay by Raph's side," Don spoke quietly, his lips barely moving.

"Leo, you're with me."

The group split so that Mikey's shell was to Don's and Leo's to Raph's.

"Leo, listen to me," Don's voice became even lower and Leo had to strain to hear while still facing the Foot and keeping his katana at the ready.

"We battle our way through the Foot to Karai and force her into the next room. If we can cut her off from her slaves, we can take her. Without the head, the rest of the Foot will fall."

"But, Donnie, we can't just leave Mikey and Raph to face all these--"

"They'll be fine," Don snapped. "What's important is getting to Karai! Remember what I told you, Leo, it has to be us!"

For a moment Leo wondered if Don had forgotten how he had felt when he thought Raph had been fried by the Foot's machines; if Raph or Mikey died because Don left them to fend for themselves, Leo knew his older brother would never forgive himself. But here, surrounded by the Foot with the battle with Karai so close…it was no use trying to talk his brother out of it. And there was no way Leo was going to back down. He had followed Donatello this far, he had to see it through to the end.

"Ok."

Leonardo felt a thrill of pride run through him as Don gave him a brief smile.

"I knew I could count on you. Let's do this."

Within the next moment the four turtles were on the move, and before the Foot could blink their first line of defense was down. The brothers stayed together for a time and then with a meaningful glance from Don, Leo flipped away and he and Don were on their own, plowing through the ninjas blocking their path and leaving a trail of bodies behind them.

* * *

Karai waited, watching as her ninjas battled her enemies. She shifted her grip on her sword as she watched Leonardo and Donatello make their way towards her. She knew this moment would come and she was ready. She would wait for them to reach her and then….kill them both. Her ninjas could handle the other two. Leonardo and Donatello were too important for anyone else to handle anyway.

Karai smiled to herself. And she knew just how to handle them…

* * *

They were so close…so close! A few feet away Karai stood watching, waiting for them to reach her.

Donatello growled as he shoved his bo into one Foot ninja's stomach as he kicked back and slammed his heel into the chin of another. Leo was close by, his blade already red from the wounds he had inflicted.

Sensing an opening, Donatello quickly downed the ninja in front of him and used his bo to propel himself in Karai's direction. It took little effort to down the two ninjas that attempted to block his path, and then it was just them.

Karai smiled calmly, raising her sword.

"And so we finally end this, turtle. I hope you are ready to die."

Don twirled his bo.

"I'm ready for whatever fate, Karai, as long as you share it with me."

Karai's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Willing to sacrifice yourself as long as I die as well, Donatello?"

"It won't come to that."

Donatello glanced to the side at the new voice, but his gaze returned to Karai's face quickly enough to catch the flinch of surprise and shock as Karai took in his brother's appearance.

"Leonardo…"

Karai hissed the name with such venom that Leonardo had to consciously keep himself from taking a step back. The woman was glaring at him with such hatred, such loathing, that Leo had a feeling it wasn't based solely on his appearance. No, he had a history with this woman…he just couldn't remember it.

"Your outside appearance now portrays even more truly how monstrous you are inside," Karai spat. Her eyes traced the scar running across Leo's right eye underneath his mask.

"You may have escaped my pet but you will not leave here alive! You are nothing like the old Leonardo…you are but a shadow of your old self! I will kill you easily and then your brothers and father will follow."

"Enough talk, Karai," Donatello took a threatening step forward, ready to spring into action.

"You're right," Karai said darkly. "Why waste time with words?"

With that, Karai quickly moved backwards, raising her sword just in time to block Donatello's first blow as the ninja leapt forward. She twirled, bringing her blade around to block Leonardo's low attack from slicing through her leg. Nimbly the three ninjas moved steadily backwards, Karai moving swiftly to block the twin attacks. She was given a brief moment of relief as some of her ninjas realized her predicament and came to her aid but she was surprised when Donatello was the one to split off and deal with them, leaving Leonardo to handle her. At first Karai thought this was a trick. Leonardo could not possibly be in a state match her! But as the silver masked turtle kept pressing, Karai realized she was losing ground. With Donatello gone, Leonardo had more room to work and soon his movements were coming faster and _stronger_ than Karai thought possible. It didn't take her long to figure out it was because of Donatello's 'enhancements'. Karai barely jumped out of the way of a sweeping kick and what little of Leonardo's leg connected with hers sent her off balance, pain shooting through her leg. She skidded across the floor, scarcely leaping up in time to avoid Leonardo's falling sword.

Karai panted, eyes flicking around the room in search of some way to get the upper hand against the driven machine before her. For some reason, Leonardo seemed to hesitate as he lifted his sword. Karai's eyes flickered to the turtle's silver masked ones. Was that uncertainty she saw in his gaze?

"Give up, Karai. There is no reason you have to die."

Karai's eyes widened.

"You would offer me mercy? You must know I will not stop trying to kill you or your family. You stole my father from me. I must avenge him!"

"Vengeance will not bring him back," Leonardo replied quietly. Karai frowned. Her eyes looked past Leonardo, and she felt her stomach drop at the sight of Donatello pushing closed and locking the heavy doors to the room they occupied, unconscious Foot ninjas at his feet…

Karai returned her eyes to the turtle facing her. He had his sword pointing at her chest. Deciding to take the chance, Karai stepped forward allowing the point to just barely touch her chest. She held her arms out, sword pointing towards the ground.

"Donatello will never let me live," she hissed. "Do it, Leonardo. Kill me and finish this. There is no room for mercy in battle."

The uncertainty returned to Leonardo's eyes. The silver masked turtle watched the woman in front of him closely. This was the woman who had nearly killed him and his brothers. This was the woman who had taken their limbs, stolen their lives, and was resolved to kill their father as revenge for them taking her own…

But Leonardo remembered nothing of her or her father.

"_There is no room for sympathy or concern for your enemy in the field of battle."_

"…_you must do what YOU think is right. Otherwise…you are not living your own life are you?"_

Donatello's words seemed to battle with Splinter's in Leonardo's mind. Leo held no hatred for Karai. Yes, he wanted to protect his family. Yes this woman was a danger. But was killing her really the answer? Leonardo had killed countless ninjas in the room next door and something seemed to twist in his stomach at the thought that perhaps some of them may have been as young as that Purple Dragon he had choked in the alley way. Then there was Hun….

All this killing. Donatello said it was necessary, that it was right, but for the first time Leonardo began to wonder….just because Donatello said it was right, that didn't mean it really was, did it? Look what revenge had brought them to…

Leo cleared his throat, his arm wavering.

"I can--"

"Leo!"

Donatello was suddenly standing beside him, frowning grimly.

"Leave her to me."

Karai laughed.

"Want to stick the sword in yourself, Donatello?" Karai asked bitterly.

Leo's blade fell an inch away from Karai's chest as Don smiled darkly at the female ninja.

"You must have realized your time is up, Karai. You thought you had broken Leo, but look how he's defeated you!"

Don stepped forward, placing a firm had on his brother's arm and pushing the sword away.

"Just you and me, Karai," he said quietly. "We're the only ones that remember how this started…we are the only ones that can finish it."

Karai bowed her head slightly, dark hair falling before her face as she let her arms drop to her sides.

"So be it," she whispered, taking a step back. Leo and Don both caught the way she favored one leg over the other. Leo's kick had caused more damage than he had thought.

"Don, wait," Leo said quickly, as Don moved forward to follow. "It doesn't have to end in death."

"What?" Don hissed, turning his head so he had one eye on Leo and one on the retreating Karai.

"There… must be a better way than you becoming a murderer. Killing for revenge, it's not right. Not honorable."

Leo gulped at his brother's glare.

"Stay out of this, Leo. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Don was too eager to return to Karai to notice his words did nothing to dispel the uncertainty in Leonardo's eyes. He turned around swiftly and was soon engaged in a bo to sword fight with his enemy. Karai was weakened from her fight with Leonardo earlier, and her arms ached as Don pressed against her sword with his bo. She had not factored the other turtle into her plans! Her heart beat quickened as she realized she may not get her revenge after all…

A sudden movement forward caught her off balance and she gasped as her sword flew from her hand. Donatello let out a feral growl and stepped forward, pressing his bo against Karai's throat. The anger and desire for blood that was apparent in the turtle's gaze sent a spike of fear through Karai. But she wouldn't be defeated…not like this! Not by _them_!

"It's over, Karai. You've lost. Finally, you will pay for hurting my family."

"Don, no!"

Don blinked. He had been expecting to hear some retort from Karai. Maybe not begging for her life, but some final snide remark from the Shredder's daughter. Instead, Leonardo's voice sounded close to him and with a flickered glance over his shoulder Don saw him standing a few feet away.

"I have to do this," Don growled softly, returning to glare at Karai. "She deserves to die!"

"No, Don! If you kill Karai, it doesn't make you any better than her!"

Karai began to laugh softly and Don snarled.

"Look what she's done to you, Leo! Look what I've done to you! Someone has to pay. I have to do this, Leo, I'm sorry."

"Don, please…" Leo took another step forward. His brother had a crazed look in his eyes, but the look seemed to falter slightly as Leo drew closer.

"I know you hate what's happened. I know you feel responsible and I've always known you hate our metal limbs…but just because they're not flesh and blood doesn't make us monsters. That's what you taught me, Don. You taught me I'm not a monster. I'm still, me. Leo. Maybe I'm not the Leo you once knew but…I'm still Leo."

Don didn't move. He kept breathing heavily, glaring into Karai's face.

"Please, Don…I know you're not a monster either. Just look at yourself…look what seeking vengeance has done to you…"

Don's expression seemed to freeze. The snarl plastered on his face began to fade. Karai's expression seemed to falter as well, fear showing plainly on her features and Don blinked. What had he become? Ever since the attack he had hated himself. Blamed himself. He had thought he had turned his brothers into monsters. But Leo was right…metal or flesh, they were still his brothers. Since they've begun to recover Don found himself able to laugh again, able to look at them and feel the touch of cold metal without feeling disgust towards them, or hatred at the metal limbs he had made for them. His technology had helped them!

And look at him now… ready to kill so quickly, so easily and telling his brothers to do the same! Had Don become the monster? Had Don become something he himself would have fought against? Was he….like Karai?

Karai felt the pressure of Don's bo lessen on her neck and she took a deep shuddering breath, seeing one more chance…

"So, your brother betrays you," she hissed softly, only loud enough for Donatello to hear. Don blinked, frowning, his attention focusing back on Karai.

"You are brilliant, Donatello. I can see that now. Your brilliance saved your brothers against an attack that should have led to their deaths without any hope of survival! I could use someone like you…"

Don frowned, the pressure of the bo returning slightly.

"What?" he growled. But the anger behind it was lessened somehow. Karai could tell the turtle was suddenly unsure, questioning himself because of his brother's words.

"Leonardo is right, you have become more like me than you know. I understand your grief, your pain. Together we can change the world!"

Her eyes darted between Leonardo and Donatello, her hand slowly moving towards her belt.

"I see your creations turning against their master…their father! I can give you the power to make them obey! Never again will you be questioned. If you think someone should die, they will! You are brilliant. Think of all you could accomplish with my resources at your disposal!"

Leonardo couldn't hear what Karai was saying, but he saw his brother's expression change. The anger and hatred returned as Don shook his head, angrily spitting in Karai's face as he pressed the bo again to Karai's throat. But his brother was still talking, not acting. And Leonardo noticed the small movement of Karai's hand…

"Don! NO!"

It happened too quickly for Don to register. One minute he was angrily telling Karai he would never join her. In the next second, Karai was smiling as if she had finally won, and then in the next, Leonardo was shoving Don backwards, standing between him and Karai.

Don heard Karai gasp. A pained sound that soon turned into a wet, gurgle. Don moved to the side and stared. Leonardo was holding onto Karai's shoulder, katana shoved into the female ninja's gut. Karai's eyes were wide as she stared into Leonardo's gaze.

"You had your chance," Leonardo whispered, voice tinged with anger and regret. "Go peacefully, Karai."

And then he was releasing Karai's shoulder, letting her fall to the ground. She laid sprawled on the floor in the silence that followed. The blood pooled beneath her and Leonardo's katana stood proudly in the air as Don stared. That was it? It was over?

"Leo," Don's throat was dry. He cleared it and tried again as his eyes traveled back to his brother.

"I had her. Why--?"

But Leonardo wasn't looking back at Don. Instead his attention seemed to be fixated on the dagger sticking into his stomach. Slowly Leo raised the hand that had held his katana and wrapped it gingerly around the dagger's hilt. Don let out a cry of protest as Leo pulled the weapon free. Blood dripped silently from the blade and Leo finally looked up, meeting his brother's gaze. He smiled weakly.

"…'course…only part…that's not metal…"

Then he was falling and Donatello lunged forward to grab his brother and slow his decent. Fear flooded Donatello's system like poison.

_This can't be happening_, he thought furiously, hands shakily cradling Leo in his lap. _Not now, not like this! Not after we've won!_

Leonardo was gasping for air in his lap and Don moaned at the wound he could now see clearly in his brother's stomach. It took all his concentration to keep his hands steady as he pressed them against his brother's wound. Leo hissed painfully.

"I-it's going to be ok," Don stammered. "Just have to s-stop the bleeding!"

"Couldn't let her," Leo rasped. "Would've been you…"

Don laughed humorlessly.

"Always trying to protect me," Don replied shakily. "When will you learn I don't need protecting?"

Leo tried to smile.

"Obviously you do…"

There was silence for a moment as Don bit his lip, glancing around the room for anything to help stop his brother's bleeding. His eyes fell on Karai.

"Leo, I need you to put pressure on your wound," he shifted, trying to gather Leo's hands. "If I can get to Karai, get her belt, I can…"

"I'm sorry…"

Don looked at his brother in surprise, the pain clear on his brother's face.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Don asked harshly. "I'm the one that got us into this mess! I'm the one that was too blind to see that I was becoming just like Karai! My hatred for her brought you all here…" Don's eyes widened. He couldn't hear any noise from the next room…

"And Raph and Mikey…I just left them back there, all on their own! And you…" Don's eyes filled with tears. He tried to get up and go to Karai but a firm metal hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him. Don choked back a sob, tears falling from his face onto his brother's chest.

"I'm sorry I said those things. You're nothing like Karai. You're not a monster. It's ok now, Don. It's over."

Don shook his head, openly sobbing now. Suddenly he felt the experience of the past few months vanishing. Here he was hesitating and insecure and in need of the science he had so shunned and here was Leo, being the big brother, telling him everything would be ok, always protecting him…

"What should I do?" Don sobbed. "What should I do?"

It was taking a lot of concentration for Leo to keep conscious. The pain was reaching the extreme as Don kept pressing against his wound. Leo could still see the blood flowing between his brother's hands and it made him dizzy to watch.

"You do what's right," Leo gasped. He shuddered, closing his eyes tight. Don blinked away the tears, sniffing. His brother's breathing was shallower now. Gently Don placed Leo on the floor. Running to Karai, he stripped the ninja of her belt and shirt. In a moment he was back at Leo's side, shifting his brother carefully as he tied the shirt against Leo's wound.

"Don? Leo? Some Foot soldier double locked the door! We're trying to open it now, hang on!"

Mikey's muffled voice made Don's head jerk towards the door.

"Mikey! Is Raph with you?"

"Yea, bro, we're both ok!"

"Hurry! Leo's hurt!"

At Don's panicked shout, there was no answer but Don could hear the two start to work faster.

"Dad…"

Don's attention immediately focused back onto Leo at the whisper. Taking Leo's head and placing it gently in his lap, he held his brother's face in his hands, stroking lightly. All the comfort he could give. Swallowing hard, Don spoke.

"I-It's ok, Leo….I'm here."

"Just wanted to do right," Leo mumbled, eyes still closed. He leaned into Don's touch.

"Hope did what's right…sorry if…disappointed you…"

"Never, Leo," Don murmured quietly, body shaking with silent sobs. "You were right. Just like Splinter. I should have realized…I was so blind! The things I made you do…I'm so sorry…"

Realizing Leo was no longer able to answer, Don shifted until he could hold his brother tightly in his lap.

"Please," he whispered. "Please, don't take him because of my mistakes…please…"

Don gazed up at the ceiling.

"Leo, you were right! Send him back, help him like you did with me. I realize my mistakes, big brother. Pease…I can't lose you again…"

Don closed his eyes, burying his face in Leo's neck where his pulse still beat weakly. Would his sins cost him his brother? What he had been trying to protect all along?

How could he ever face himself and what he had done?

"This should be me, this should be me…not you…me…" Donatello whispered hoarsely.

Don remained like that, pressing close so that he could still tell his brother was alive, if barely, until Raph and Mikey burst through the door. Because of this he didn't notice the slight glow that surrounded his injured brother, if just for a second.

And by the time Mikey and Raph arrived, the glow was gone…

* * *

_Yea I know...really crappy cliffhanger. I just couldn't help it..._


	22. Epilogue: Life After Hell

_Well, I cannot even begin to apologize for the delay. All I can say is real life has been insane. I'm trying to get back into writing now and my first step was finally finishing this! That being said, this is my first time writing in over 6 months so I really hope its good enough for you guys! I can't thank you enough for sticking with me through this story (if any of you are still out there and interested!) Your reviews and comments were always appreciated. Enjoy :)__

* * *

_

_Let mercy come and wash away what I've done, I'll face myself to cross out what I've become, erase myself and let go of what I've done…_

_~Linkin' Park_

The sound of bare feet padding softly on the wood porch roused Splinter from his meditation. A warm breeze greeted him as he opened his eyes to see April arriving with a tray of lemonade.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to make some in case the boys get thirsty," April explained, sitting beside the aged rat and placing the tray beside her.

Splinter smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. O'Neil. It was kind of you and Mr. Jones to allow us the use of the farmhouse."

April drew her knees to her chest, hugging them as she gazed out at the yard.

"It's the least we could do after everything," she said softly.

Splinter nodded, following her gaze to where his sons were chatting with Casey Jones near the dirt driveway. It was good to see his sons smile again. Splinter had been worried sick ever since leaving his sons with the knowledge that he may never see them again. Day and night he meditated, trying to reach the spirits of his departed master and trapped sons and pray for them to watch over the four turtles. When April received the call from Michelangelo after their fight with Karai Splinter's heart almost stopped.

"Will you look at them?" April sighed, a small smile forming on her lips. "Almost like old times."

Splinter did not reply, and April bit her lip.

Splinter watched as suddenly Raphael let out an annoyed shout, the result of some unseen prank from Michelangelo. The gold-banded turtle laughed as he cart-wheeled away, mocking his 'younger' sibling as he went. Raphael grumbled and then returned his attention to Casey Jones, who was showing off an old motorcycle he'd bought for Raphael to fix up as his own. Casey was trying to get Raphael involved in things he used to like and while he was succeeding in some cases, in others he found Raphael's taste quite changed. Perhaps the biggest disappointment was the discovery that Raphael had developed quite a dislike for alcohol…

Michelangelo on the other hand had developed a fondness for martial arts and reading that Splinter was more than pleased with. The proclaimed 'second-in-command' moved away from the others now, flopping on his shell where he had abandoned his latest novel, opening it.

Splinter sighed.

"Things are indeed better than they were Ms. O'Neil," his gaze shifted to a tree on the far side of the lawn. "But there is still much healing to be done…"

* * *

Donatello sat with his shell against the tall oak watching as the sun inched closer to the horizon. The sky was transforming into an otherworldly mix of orange, red, blue and purple that caused warring emotions of peace and disquiet inside him.

How many hours had he spent alone in meditation with Splinter after the battle with Karai? Splinter had forgiven him, offered him help, guidance, and love but Donatello could not get past his anger. All he had done, all he had become…almost led to the end of everyone he cared about. He was a son who drove away his own father, caused discord between his friends, and used his brothers for his own selfish ends.

How could he let go of all the pain he had caused?

"Don, you alright?"

Donatello looked up to see the worried face of Leonardo looking down at him. Donatello cleared his throat, giving his brother a stern look.

"Finished with your exercises already?"

Leo grinned.

"You mean the stretching mixed with lying motionless? Yeah, I think I'm good…"

"Leonardo, your wound is still healing--"

"I know, I know! Give it a rest, Dad."

Donatello fell silent and Leonardo caught the small shadow that crossed the other's face.

"Sorry," Leo said hurriedly, "I keep forgetting…"

"You don't have to apologize." Don smiled weakly. "I'm just not worthy of the title."

Don felt his heart squeeze painfully as Leo sat beside him with a sigh, white bandages across his abdomen stark against his green skin and brown shell. They were a constant reminder to Donatello of what his actions had caused. If Michelangelo and Raphael had been delayed even another minute Leonardo might have--

"How many times do I have to tell you I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you?" Leonardo interrupted Donatello's dark thoughts. "You helped me escape the limbo between here and the spirit realm all those months ago. It's because of you I'm me again. Otherwise, I might have disappeared entirely with that other Leo…"

"I almost got you killed in this world too," Don snorted. Leo laughed.

"Yes, well from what I've heard we used to almost get killed a lot."

When Don didn't respond, Leo laid a gentle hand on Don's shoulder.

"Don, I followed you because I wanted to. I already told you it wasn't your fault. And if it's forgiveness you need, you have it from me without a question. Even if I think you did nothing wrong to deserve it."

For the thousandth time that week Donatello wondered how so suddenly Leonardo had become like his old self again. Ever since he was injured by Karai Leonardo was starting to act more confidant and self-assured, even if he was still being treated as the youngest turtle. Don would never get used to being the older brother or being considered as more than that by someone who used to be Don's own protector. Yet Don was slowly accepting, as he had with the others, that the old Leonardo was gone forever. He had to be thankful for who was with him now.

Don shook the painful thoughts away, looking towards the sunset again and this time concentrating on its beauty and shoving the disquiet aside. Don knew that no matter how many times his family told him they forgave him it would be a long time before he forgave himself.

Of course with their love and support, anything was possible.

"Right, Leo?" Don whispered silently to the air.

"Huh?"

Don looked over to see an almost childish look of question on Leonardo's face and Don laughed reaching out to playfully rub the top of the other's head. Leo scowled and jerked away. Don grinned.

"Just letting the ghosts of the past know that our family is going to be alright…"


End file.
